High School of Disasters
by Yonshii
Summary: Hinata has transferred to the High School of her nightmares! Packed with scary delinquents and bullies, she is caught in a never-ending spiral of evil. Despite all this, she finds herself falling for the biggest rebel of them all: Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Welcome to the High School of Disasters

**High School of Disasters**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for some made up characters, but that's it! _ Reviews are very helpful and appreciated!

Edit: I needed to explain the campus and develop the vocabulary a bit. I've also merged some of the chapters. Soon I'll get around to rewriting this terrible story!

_**Welcome to the High School of Disasters. Please, do enjoy your stay here. **_

* * *

Hinata bitterly grit her teeth in deep regret and dismay as she stared down the hall of the school she will be spending her next two years in. The sound of teeth sinking in on a rubber object inside of people's mouths and then releasing along with a loud "smooch" made Hinata want to regurgitate. Chewing gum had always been forbidden at her previous schools, but this one was different. The thing was stuck to walls, floors, lockers, peoples clothing and beneath door handles. Hinata had learned the door handle part the hard way when she attempted to open the main entrance door with one hand. Never had she been as disgusted by her own hand as she was right then. The candy that people literally **chewed **on and let their saliva cover had been on her hand! Do not misunderstand; Hinata was no up nosy diva. In fact, she may be the perfect example of the opposite of that.  
The only reason for her negative surprise was ultimately because she had never seen anything like it. This was, after all, the school she would be spending her remaining years of vital education on.  
The uniform, from what Hinata could see, didn't look that bad. It was composed of an above-knee black and white pleated skirt with a tucked in blouse and red ribbon. The blazer which would then be worn over the shirt was black with red buttons and a school logo on the right shoulder and left breast pocket. Whether the female students wished to wear long, loose, over-knee or no socks at all was up to them, all the school required was that they shaved their legs.  
As for the boys, their uniform was somewhat similar with pants in the same pattern as the female's skirt and an identical blouse with a red tie. The male's blazer was also obligatory.

The school whole school was divided up into seven different structures, but they did not appear to even be in half as good shape as the main building was. Not to say that the main building was in a good condition, in fact, it looked horrific.  
The what was supposed to be slightly French exterior with stone walls and rectangular windows with a long pot of flowers on the outside seemed more a haunted house to Hinata. If it were not for the one clean spot close to the roof, Hinata would never have known that the building was meant to be white instead of beige-brown.

She refused to admit it, but it looked like **shit.**

The first building was situated at the bottom of the stairs by the main entrance gate. It was a shop with most sweets and basic goods. Considering that the school had dormitories, Hinata found this a good way to keep all the students on campus. However, when passing by the supermarket, she'd managed to catch a glimpse of at least five paper signs saying things similar to: "Please stop stealing from the supermarket /staff". It ruined the wonderful opportunity to buy vital things.

The second building was for Physical Education. Inside was a gym hall, a tennis hall, kendo room and changing rooms. There was even a one-hundred meter pool on the roof. Behind the "gym building" was an enormous 300x300 meter field where the baseball club would compete on. It was rarely used because the grass would always be ruined after one game and the school couldn't afford to pay for its expenses.

In the middle of all the constructions was the main one, a.k.a the actual School. Its name was Konoha Gakuen (Gakuen = High school) and it was infamous for its horrible education, unhygienic surrounding, cheap food, bad quality uniforms and so much more. Of course, Hinata did not know this. Looking back, she now understood why her dad said that it would be a better surprise if she didn't look up it on the internet or visit it before she began there.

The fourth building which was on the right side of the school was the boys dormitory, while the one on the left was the girls. A clear distinction between the two dormitories was most likely the pink and blue exteriors. If the architect who designed this school wouldn't have been a complete idiot, he would've at least made the school out of brick!

Sixth was the arts department. Here they held exhibitions, tours and competitions. Unlike the other, this place seemed quite descent-looking, and was most likely built quite recently. Hinata knew that she would join the arts club for sure now that she'd seen what their place looked like.

Last of all was the library which was doubtlessly the one in the worst condition. Now only was there text sprayed on the walls saying things such as "fuck books!" and "Mahoto was here", but the place **reeked **of rotten fish and potatoes.  
Perhaps the school stores their food in the library?

Hinata shivered.

She could not believe her eyes what a lie she had been told. Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi had said that there was outstanding education, gorgeous interior and exterior and full of ambitious, hardworking students. The third part was already confirmed false as more than half of the teenagers were breaking nearly every rule this school had by just their appearance alone. Most females had their shirts unbuttoned and skirts rolled up to the point where their thin hot pink thongs were visible. Hinata had never understood why anyone would force themselves to wear something so uncomfortable. She preferred ordinary white or striped panties, it's not like anyone was going to see them anyway. Though she could understand why they would have some fun with the only thing they were allowed to choose from their own closet…  
Hinata felt the tickling sensation of a strand of hair inside of her mouth and snapped out of her trance. She raised her small hand to her face but stopped right in her tracks when noticing the facial appearance of the females around her.

_'M-makeup?!' _They were allowed to wear makeup in this school? But the rules had specifically said that makeup was strictly forbidden and any student who uses it will be expelled for two weeks. What exactly, was going on?!

Hinata had been taught by her father to always be natural and never wear her uniform any differently than it should, so one could understand why all this would surprise her so much. Never in her life had she thought she'd be in the company of so many rebellious and delinquent-looking people. The second part would have been correct if it was not for the chewing gum stuck on the floor and graffiti sprayed all over the walls. The classrooms would have been nice, but thanks to the broken chairs and dusty desks, Hinata found it also a false statement. She was disgusted.

Hinata bit her thick, puffy lip in deep regret while wondering what she had gotten herself into. It must be a joke; someone was playing a trick on her. It was like those TV shows where they would set someone up with something horrific, but then later everyone would laugh and say "you're on TV!" Forcing her to believe that was the situation; she let out a small laugh which, to her surprise, caught the attention of every single person around her. Everyone stopped speaking and stared right at Hinata all at once. The sudden attention caused Hinata's pale face to turn bright red and she quickly averted her eyes to the floor, hoping for a way to disappear. Just then, someone spoke up.

"Who are you?" Said a tall male whose jacket was completely open, exposing the unbuttoned shirt and long chain around his neck said with a slight annoyed tone of voice. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but she was not fast enough and the boy began to approach her. She quickly looked up at him and was met by his half-open dark green eyes. He stank of smoke and clearly had not showered for several days, since his brown hair was oily. Hinata held back a grimace and instead tried to compose herself.

"I-I am a new student he-"Before she could finish, the boy cut her off with a loud, irritated voice.

"I can't hear ya! Speak up, girl!" Hinata felt tears of fright and humiliation brimming in her eyes. Her small fragile body tried to crumple up as she closed her lavender eyes tightly. Everyone watched the whole thing happening yet did not stand up for Hinata, but even occasionally whispered things like "What's her problem?" and "she has creepy eyes!". If one someone could understand what a horrible situation the poor Hyuuga was in, they would most likely be doing the same thing as she currently was.

Hinata was weak and timid. She had not once in her whole life managed to perform an oral presentation to her class without fainting or freezing completely until the teacher told her to leave. For all these reason, Hinata also lacked socialization skills. Communication was hard for her when she did not know how to properly talk to others. She would try to approach someone and start a conversation, but ended up getting stuck on a single word and stammering to the point that the person she was trying to talk to would sigh and leave.

This situation only made things worse. No matter how hard she would try, words could not be formed from her mouth. Clutching hard at her chest, she quickly stepped back and turned to run, but was pulled back by the same guy trying to talk to her. Her back hit a metal locker and she let out a small scream. It was humiliating indeed.

With her eyes tightly closed, she noticed that the light shining through her eyelids from the sun was suddenly blocked by a dark shadow. Her eyes opened curiously and she gasped to see the boy now towering above her with his hand planted firmly on the locker door beside her. She had nowhere to run, and the audience was not making anything better.

This was most certainly the first time someone of the opposite sex (the only one of the same sex was her younger sister when they would spar in the compound's Dojo.) had come this close to her. As if noticing this, the boy smirked while staring right down at her large, round breasts with a tint of lust.

"Is this the first time anyone has been this close to ya?" He slowly raised his big hand and caressed her soft, rosy cheeks, earning yet another gasp from the Hyuuga. Her wide eyes stared blankly through his chest. She wanted to flee, but knew that there was not a chance.

No one would help, they only stared with excited expressions.

_'Why… Wh-why is this happening…?'_ It was always her who got picked on. It was a circle which would continue until someone stepped in, or better yet, she got some backbone and resisted. For now, though, she was absolutely powerless. She would faint and then wake up all alone, late for class or something. Maybe she would wake up in a bathroom, or in someone's bedroom… Everything was beginning to turn dark when…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get away from her!" Yelled a close by voice of another boy. Hinata's eyes snapped open and she looked up to see someone making their way through the large group of now disappointed people. Her savior! Her… Her… Her hero! She could apparently not think of any other way of thanking him than gaping at him, because that was exactly what she was doing. The other guy released his grip on her and moved away to face the "knight in shining armor".

A short figure became visible to her eyes. His blonde eyebrows were furrowed deeply and his big, gorgeous blue eyes stared fiercely up at the guy who now seemed to look a lot weaker than he did before.

Unlike anyone else, he wore a long black cape which reached all the way down to his ankles. The very high collar reminded Hinata a bit of a trench coat, but it was a bit too long to be classified as one. Out of all his strange features including the three whisker marks most likely painted on his cheeks, his thick blond hair caught her attention the most. The way it stood out in all directions fascinated her so much that she wanted to touch it.

_'I wonder what hairspray he uses…'_

The blonde boy stopped in front of the taller guy and despite the length difference, had a confident look on his face. Most people would feel bad when noticing that they were shorter than the other person, especially guys, but this one did not seem to care at all.

"It's Naruto… Now Kazuo's gonna get it."

"Well, fuck."

_'Naruto, is that his name…?' _Hinata could barely finish her thoughts before the sound of a fist colliding with someone's face was heard.

The fight was already over before it had begun, and Naruto emerged victorious.

* * *

The brief sound of the green chalk grinding against the board made clicking noises each time the teacher would begin explaining a new exercise. It was all a pattern: The teacher would would say the exercise number, then turn to the board and begin writing non-stop for about ten minutes until he realized that he made a simple mistake thanks to either his own common sense or Hinata's aid. He would then call out to the student making the most sound and tell him or her to "keep it down" before returning to the next exercise.

The three meter high and wide windows were open, allowing the warm breeze to escape into the warm classroom. Normally you would expect the breeze to be colder than the room temperature, but due to the broken air conditioner, that was not the case. It was not just in this room, but in all others as well.

The school had spent all the money they were sponsored with to rebuild the dormitories and gym, leaving the air conditioners and lunch food at a mediocre level. Hopefully this year's festival would allow them to go on trips andget new air-conditioners.

Asuma Sensei's deep and normally loud voice was unusually quiet today. A student said something like "Hey sensei, go home if you're sick, I don't wanna get your germs!", but had ignored her and continued as if nothing happened. It's not as if Hinata blamed him, she probably wouldn't answer either if someone spoke to her in such a rude way. However, Asuma was known for being quite talkative and humorous with his pupils, so something must have been wrong. Hinata wouldn't know since this was still her first week.

They were on page 146. Well, only Sensei and Hinata were, the rest were either talking or drawing. Some students had even gone as far as skipping class, while some were just there in order to not risk failure for more than twenty percent absence.

After Hinata had spent three days after school cleaning the classrooms together with some of the older teachers, everything seemed to lighten up a bit more. The chewing gum on the floors and graffiti on the walls had been taken care of by the temporary cleaners. They were only temporary because Hinata was soon going to join the student council, and when she did, she would set every single class to cleaning duties for one hour after school every day.

Even if it was the first week, Hinata seemed to have a pretty good understanding of what her classmates were like. It was a basic grouping system, so it did not really take her much time to figure out who was with whom.

First off, there were the group included the most amounts of people. First was Saitou Masao, a tall, muscular boy who not only was the leader of the gang, but also the best in school at basketball. His unwashed, dark green long hair and calm brown eyes only added on to his delinquent appearance. He always wore a kind of "I can do whatever the fuck I want" expression, even when he was talking to teachers and professors. Hinata had overheard a conversation between two girls the other day who said that Masao had apparently been in prison for two months for hospitalizing a senior student from another school. It didn't really surprise her, but What _did_cause her to realize that she needed to really keep her distance was when she noticed the Smith and Wesson revolver in his pocket yesterday during English class.

After that it was Masao's best friend, Umino Kazuo, who was also the guy who both harassed Hinata and gotten beaten up by Naruto for it. She didn't know what to think about him other than he was un-hygienic and disgusting. He seemed to break a lot of rules as Hinata was beginning to get used to the principals speaker saying: "Umino Kazuo, to the principal's office immediately!". She knew already now that if one got in trouble, it was something extremely serious. The teachers here did not appear to care about if someone got slapped once or twice.

Thirdly, there was Inuzuka Kiba. He may be cute with his short spiky brown hair and red fang marks painted on his cheeks, but Hinata was not fooled. She had already heard and witnessed when he ripped the clothes off two helpless freshman females in the girls' bathrooms. She reported it to the principal, but since the victims of the supposed harassment or even _rape_ had claimed Hinata to be lying, no action was taken.

Then there were Souma Takara, Joshuyo Akahana and Kyoyama Ayame. Akahana and Ayame were bad enough as it was with their "stealing lunch money" and "making other girls do their homework" acts, but Takara was by far the worst. Not only was she rumoured to be selling her body to old men at night, but also some boys in the class. Before Hinata transferred to the school, a girl committed suicide in one of the bathrooms after being threatened by Takara and her two friends. Of course, Hinata had no actual proof of this, but something deep down in her gut was telling her that it wasn't a lie. Takara may have an adorable angelic smile, but underneath those upward-curved lips was a monster.

As for the rest, Hinata did not really care enough to find out more than their names. There were Toyota Koji, Yasaharu Yuta, Morimoto Tomi, Shirakawa Yuki, Kurosaki Kagome and Masahara Rei.

Hinata glanced over to a certain pink haired female who was desperately trying to catch the attention of an uncaring boy sitting at the back of the classroom. Hinata didn't know much about him except for that he's called Uchiha Sasuke and is apparently one of the two best at kendo. She could understand why so many girls had fallen desperately in love with him. He took care of himself; he was always clean and smelled fresh. He kept his short raven hair untangled and always wore a calm expression. He was also, not to mention the student with the highest grades in this class.

She looked back at the pink-haired girl who was now staring sadly down at the desk in front of her. It was hard to tell exactly what she was thinking, but Hinata assumed that it had something to do with Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura was one of the many girls who were head over heels for the cool popular Uchiha. She gave him roses and chocolates on Valentine's Day, presents on his birthday and cards containing only pictures of herself at New Year, yet they had never been anything more than classmates.

_'I wonder who Uchiha-San likes…'_Hinata thought to herself.

Sakura belonged to the popular girls group together with Yamanaka Ino, Miyamoto Shiro and Johnson Nicki. They were the school's prettiest girls and Hinata could absolutely not argue with that. They were all gorgeous with beautiful soft hair and slim, curvy bodies. It was only fair that they received over five confessions every month.

Ino was a seemingly energetic girl. She was always pushing Sakura to say things to Sasuke and making sure that all other girls stayed away from him. Some guys were discussing how scary Ino and Sakura get when they become mad. Both Sakura and Ino apparently are veryshort-tempered.

Shiro was the class's best female singer and guitar player. Apart from that, she was also the class president and part of the student council. The principal said to "respect her a bit more than the others because of what her family has done for us". Apparently, her mother had donated one million yen to the school not too long ago, which ended up going to the gym equipment.. They just did not know how to properly spend their money, did they?

Sadly, Shiro was also one of the victims of bully. Hinata had seen her get slapped by Joshuyo Akahana already on the first day because she had not completed Kyoyama Akane's homework in time.

Nicki was the class's tallest female and also the only American. Her amazingly stereotypical model features was what made her so popular amongst both guys and girls. She is the only girl who has been a match for Souma Takara. Sakura told Hinata to stay away from the two when they were fighting because they would apparently get quite violent. She told her that the last time they fought, Takara broke her nose and Nicki her hand. There was blood all over the walls and they were forced to clean it up before being allowed to go to the hospital.

The silent and so called "boring" group consisted of only three people. They seemed to get along just fine, even if they did not say much to one another. Naara Shikamaru was said to actually have an amazing IQ, but it was hard to believe considering that he slept through almost every single class.

Hinata sat up and looked to her far left to see what the lazy pineapple-shaped hairstyle guy was up to. It didn't really surprise her that he was in a deep sleep, but someone seemed to be bothered by it and had drawn what looked like eyes on his eyelids with the help of a thick black marker.

Behind Yamanaka Ino sat a boy whose name was Aburame Shino. He always wore glasses and a high collar covering his mouth. Shino was a mystery, but he seemed like a generally kind guy.

Next to Shikamaru sat another boy who was at the moment eating potato chips. According to the classroom rules, eating was strictly prohibited during class time, but had not said anything, so neither could Hinata. Akimichi Choji was the second chubbiest student in the class, right after the extremely obese Russian female transfer student named Bertha. No one knew much about her since she could neither talk nor write in Japanese. She spent most of the lessons just drawing or yelling at someone completely innocent in most likely Russian.

As for her hero, whose name turned out to be Uzumaki Naruto, had not talked to her ever since saving her. Hinata had tried to gain the courage herself to thank him, but he always hurried off as if he had something important to do. Hinata had covered her guilt by making up ridiculously lame excuses like 'he must be busy' or 'he might have to pick up some trash'. She sighed, realizing what an idiot she was. There was obviously nothing like that going on, because she almost always found him playing football or talking to some friends.

Despite that, she somehow felt like he was watching her. She'd caught him watching her sometimes, but always ended up being the one to look away first. When she returned to look at him, he acted like she didn't exist. If he was trying to make her think she was imagining things, it was working.

Hinata stared down at her notes while nibbling on her pink plastic pencil. She didn't know why, but it helped her concentrate on her work rather than her environment. Even so, she couldn't shake off the feeling that a certain someone had their eyes on her.

She slowly raised her hand and made it seem like she was pushing the hair behind her ear in because it was bothering her, when in reality she was glancing back as Naruto. What she did not expect to see was that he too was playing with his hair in a stupid manner while resting his calm eyes on her.

They both watched each other in silence for a few seconds before breaking their eye contact and looking in opposite directions. Hinata's face turned into a deep red color while Naruto just turned to the guy next to him and laughed nervously. In return, the guy looked at him and said something Hinata barely could hear, but sounded like:

"What the hell are you laughing at now."

"Ooh, ehehehe…" Naruto scratched the back of his head while secretly wishing he'd looked at the window instead of at his scary friend.

"Did you realize how small your dick is?"

Hinata hoped that what she'd heard was completely wrong, but still continued to blush crimson red. What kind of a guy was Naruto talking to? She turned her head to see the boy Naruto was talking to. His short hair and pale face with a slightly upward-folded upper lip indicated that he was indeed the mysterious and super weird, yet popular friend of Naruto. His name was Sai.

"THAT'S PRIVATE!" Naruto's voice miraculously went unheard by the teacher. Hinata realized that what _she _heard was, to her dismay, correct. Hinata knew that Sai was a strange guy, but talking about something so delicate and personal was definitely shocking.

Instead of making the situation worse for herself, she turned her head back and occupied herself with mathematical problems in order to avoid fainting. This would prove to be a rather big mistake, considering what Sai said next.

"Are you acting like this just because Hinata is here?"

Sai really did not hesitate to speak his mind. He couldn't care less if the things he said were offensive or embarrassing, because to him, he spoke only the truth.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!" An unfamiliar voice called out to said girl when she was looking for a place to sit and eat at.

"Come sit with us." Hinata looked at Miyamoto Shiro who was gently patting the empty seat next to her. She smiled sweetly at the sight of Hinata's blush. She was flattered the school's top cutest girls wanted to share a table with her, but…

_'Isn't their reputation going to sink if someone like me is with them?'_

Hinata's insecure mind convinced her otherwise and she pretended as if she hadn't noticed the invitation. It was an extremely stupid act seeing as that pretty much everyone had witnessed, but it was too late to turn back now. The indigo-haired girl began making her way to an empty table, but was stopped right in her tracks when her arm was grabbed by the girl who called out to her.

_'Oh no… Now she's going to hit me…'_Hinata closed her eyes tightly and braced for the impact, but was surprised when nothing happened and opened one eye to see what was wrong.

"Didn't you hear me? You can sit with us." The 142 cm tall red-eyed female student spoke with a pretty sweet voice for having been so clearly ignored. Hinata could only stare back at her. No wonder she was part of the group, she was gorgeous! Her snow-white silky hair and slightly curled fringe was most likely one of the main reasons for why her name was "Shiro". Shiro means white, but is an unusual name for a person, it's more like a dog name, or a nickname perhaps. Her parents probably didn't feel too creative when naming her. White, because she had white hair, how funny.

It's not as if Hinata was looking down at her, it was just a quite clear feature. It wasn't as if Joshuyo Akahana helped to make it less obvious by constantly pointing it out to her and the rest of the class. She was teased both for her height, hair and eye color… Poor girl. Sakura and Ino were talking about how her eyes seem to turn crimson when she gets very angry, but it was probably just a joke. It's not as if someone's eye color can change when their emotions are altered.

"I'm…s-sorry… I-I just… thought…" Hinata began to speak, but was quickly cut off by Shiro's enthusiastic voice.

"Save the apologies for another time!" She pulled Hinata towards back to join Sakura, Ino and Nicki.

_'Maybe I will get some friends, after all!'_She thought happily to herself before taking a seat next to Yamanaka Ino and Johnson Nicki. Sakura and Ino also smiled while Nicki was eating her food in silence.

"So, you're the new student." Sakura said.

"N-nice to meet y-yo-you..." Hinata answered hesitantly.

"Don't be so nervous!" Ino yelled out. Hinata looked at her and bowed lightly while apologizing, earning her another scolding.

"Don't apologize!"

"I-I'm s-…" Before Hinata could finish her sentence, all the girls went quiet. Not understanding, Hinata raised an eyebrow and asked what was wrong. Just then, she heard slow, loud footsteps approach her and stop right behind her. A dark shadow covered Hinata's food and turned her head in the direction of this person. She gasped when she realized that the person was Uzumaki Naruto. And he was staring down at her with a big grin plastered on his face, causing Hinata to blush madly.

"Could you come with me for a moment? I wanna talk to you."

His tone was calm and relaxed, nothing like the one he'd used against Kazuo. Shiro raised her eyebrows and looked up at the whisker-marked boy with a small blush spread across her puffy cheeks. Upon realizing that his eyes were not directed at her, but Hinata, she began to scowl and glared at her.

Hinata could not believe that Naruto was speaking to her. She even looked around the room to see if anyone else would answer for her. When her eyes met Sakura's, she was immediately given a "he's talking to you!" look. if she still couldn't quite comprehend the situation, she looked up at Naruto and asked

"M-me…?" It was a stupid question, and she realized that when hearing some students commenting about whether she was three or four years old. However, Naruto gave a small laugh and nodded. He completely confirmed Hinata's suspicions when he said "yeah, you.".

Although she should slightly appalled by the fact that he didn't call her by her name, the only thing she was currently focusing on was trying to look calm, which was a lot harder than it seemed. Her face turned bright red and gulped while pushing her chair back and standing on her two feet while feeling a small sense of dizziness.

Why did he want to talk to her?

More whispers and giggling was heard when the two left the lunchroom together.

Nicki broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, not even Shiro's ice cold glare stopped her from stopping.

"Shut up, Nicki..." Shiro had a dark, threatening tone.

"She just started here and he's already asking her out! Shiro, you've lost like, SO badly!" Nicki teased the short female, who in return grabbed her hair roughly and slammed her face into the table.

"I told you to shut up! He probably… just wants to… talk to her…" She lost all her confidence when thinking of what reasons Naruto could have for wanting to speak with the new student in private. Nicki noticed her best friend's tough expression change to a weaker one and frowned.

'_Don't worry, we won't let her take Naruto from you.' _She thought quietly to herself. As if having the ability to read her mind, Shiro furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. At that, the two of them finished their lunch and left the room.

Shiro was popular among most of the guys for her large breasts and adorable personality. She was a the typical girl who would scream "Kyaa!" when scared and make adorable faces in order to get the things she wanted. She was the cute one of the group, while Nicki was considered the hot one. Sakura was often described as pretty or smart, and since Ino had a similar personality and appearance as her, she was the same. She may not be as smart as Sakura and Shiro, but she was certainly considered a genius compared to Nicki. The American beauty had all the correct curves (except for breasts), but her brain was that of a 6th grader. Her grades consisted mainly of F's and D's. The only A she had was in English, of course. She was a perfect example of "you shouldn't judge a book by its cover" in the sense that she may be a beautiful model, but her grades were absolutely nothing to boast about.

The boys who were into outgoing and hot girls would almost always be all for Nicki. Fortunately or unfortunately, those types of guys were almost the only ones attending this school. The few that wanted smart and shy girls often already had a girlfriend or were focusing on school so much that dating wasn't a part of their lives yet.

Further away from Sakura's table sat Souma Takara and her two friends. Takara had witnessed as Naruto had stared intently at Hinata and eventually after being what seemed like influenced by Sai to talk to her, stood and asked her to come with him. Normally, Takara would use this to her advantage later when taking Hinata's lunch money, but now that she found out that Akahane had a crush on him, she was going to do something much worse.

'_You're going to regret that, bitch.' _She thought as she narrowed her eyes at the door they had left through. Oh yes, the ugly little freak was going to regret ever laying eyes on the boy that her friend liked.

It wasn't as if Takara cared about Akahana's feelings being hurt, but it was always easier to bully someone when acting like you did it for a somewhat good reason. Even so, she wouldn't mind saying "I'm gonna kick your ass because I fucking feel like it, bitch" instead of "I'm gonna kick your ass for Akahana's sake". Both sounded fine to her, but she would've beaten the girl up either way, so why not do it for her "friend's" sake?

* * *

_O.o.o.O_

* * *

Hinata leaned her back against the smooth wall facing the school field where a class of elementary students were playing a game of football in the distance. Before getting there, Naruto had bought them both an ice cold Pocari sweat drink. Right at that moment, though, Hinata didn't really focus either on the drink nor the extreme heat, so even if she was thirsty, she wouldn't be able to drink until she found out what Naruto had to say to her. He still had not said anything other than things like "wow, it sure is hot today" and "I should've taken a cola instead", just Smalltalk, basically.

'_Cut the crap and tell me already!' _Hinata was at the climax of her curiosity when Naruto eyes happy suddenly turned more serious as he looked down at her. He relaxed his broad shoulders and bit his lower lip lightly as if he was holding back saying something. Hinata could only gaze at him.

"You know…" He seemed hesitant, like he was arguing with himself whether he should say what he had to say or not. He clearly hadn't thought through things before asking her to come with him. He appeared to be one of those guys that did something first, then thought about it after.

Hinata decided to try to boost his confidence by giving him a sweet comforting smile. Her face was so cute, she didn't notice Naruto flinch when he noticed her expression. He looked over to the children as the desperately chased after whoever was kicking the ball. Even though his eyes were elsewhere, his full attention was directed at the girl in front of him. Hinata's eyes snapped open and she stopped smiling.

'_Wait, maybe he wants me to thank him! Oh, I'm so dumb!'_

"Oh, Th-thank you...!" Her words caught Naruto's attention and he quickly turned his head back to her her with a look of bewilderment.

"Huh? For what?" Hinata looked at him, now also confused. Did he not remember?

"Saving me…?"

"Saving…? Oh, you mean when Kazuo was picking on you?" Naruto chuckled. "Anyone would've done that."

'_Well, apparently not…' _Hinata didn't want to argue with his false statement, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He seemed a bit more relaxed after the short conversation and cleared his throat. Just as he was about to speak, someone else's voice was heard.

"There you are, Hinata!" Shiro and Nicki came walking towards them while holding two plastic bags with what appeared to be paintbrushes in them.

"We've been looking for you! Come on, we have class now." Nicki and Shiro grabbed hold of Hinata's arms and without waiting for an answer dragged her back towards the school. The girl had no time to react more than look up at Naruto before disappearing behind the doors. She wasn't completely sure, but he looked a bit annoyed.

* * *

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

* * *

After spending two weeks at the school, Hinata was beginning to get used to the smell of smoke and cheap perfume that you could buy at places like 7-eleven, if they even sold perfume. Not only had she become class president and earned herself the stereotypical "Kaichou" (Class president) arm accessory, but she'd also joined the swimming and newspaper club. She was not proud to admit that her swimming skills were below good, but she was absolutely willing to improve as she'd always fancied people who could dive. Speaking of good things, she was lucky enough to get Shiro and Nicki as her roommates. At first she was told to be with Bertha and one of the female bullies named Rei, but Sakura had argued with the principal and eventually settled it all with a game of rock, paper, scissors. Sakura and the principal seemed to know each other, but Hinata had never asked about it.

That was all good and positive, but there were also some rather bad things that had occurred during the two weeks as well. For instance, Takara and her friends had begun calling her names like "no-pupil girl", "emo" and "freak". She could understand that some people were new to her unique eyes, but emo?

Really?

Apparently being an emo only required that you have long dark hair and a pale face, in that case. The normal definition of emo would be: "A kid who has a lower tolerance for sad emotions, and feels inadequate of their own personal worth. An emo will often be in such severe mental pain that they resort to cutting themselves. They tend to stick to the color black." Hinata was not depressed, she did not cut herself, but maybe she felt slightly inadequate for her own person worth. Even so, she was definitely **not** an emo.

Despite all this, she couldn't help but feel hurt by the insults. When Sakura, Ino or Nicki were there, they would throw back some smart comment, but then again, that was when they were with her.

Hinata was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to notice a certain blonde walking down the same hallway as her. His eyes were glued to a medical sheet and he wore a deep frown on his usually happy face. His eyebrows were furrowed to the point that his eyes were close to not visible.

Having him stare at a paper and her at her feet, both in deep thought, they crashed right into one another. As Naruto was walking with more force, he barely reacted to the impact. But Hinata who was walking at a slower pace, tumbled to the floor, making a painful sound as her hip collided with the hard floor.

"Ah…!"

She pushed her palms down on the floor and carefully began to push her body off the floor. A sudden pain ran through her body when she turned her torso to stand and she fell helplessly back down on the floor. It seemed she'd wounded her hip. It wasn't really a surprise, since she'd landed on it.

Naruto's expression turned to a rather annoyed one. He secured his bag and glanced briefly at her before walking, but stopped when realizing who it was. Hinata took no notice of his change of attitude as she clutched her hip in pain.

"Shit, are you okay?!" Naruto dropped his schoolbag and kneeled next to her. He glanced down at her body and studied her to see if she had any wounds, though couldn't help but take notice of the rather large crack between her two breasts. It was nearly impossible to miss, given the position she was in.

'_This girl...Heh, i think i've got myself a new goal.' _He wiped some drool off his chin as he averted his stare to her eyes instead. He couldn't think about her body when she was hurt, not right now at least.

'_Oh right, she fell…' _Realizing that he had actually done the correct thing by studying her body, he continued, this time somehow miraculously ignoring her breasts. Maybe it was because she was hurt that he took in all the extra details, or because he plainly wanted to imagine what she would look like without that stupid uniform on. He'd guessed the second one.

Naruto let his eyes feast on her defenseless figure in utter enjoyment. Every part of her made him want to lift the cloth and see what was underneath. It was like a chocolate calendar on Christmas. He would always buy himself one and promise himself that he would eat one each day, but the deliciousness of the chocolate always caused him to finish it within five minutes. He wished to lift her skirt like he'd lifted the calendar hatches. He was almost certain that what lied beneath would make him as hungry as the chocolate did.

Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't do that. Not only because there were some, not many, but **some** people watching, but also because he would most likely receive a hard slap across his face if he did. For now, all he could do was study her legs.

_Oh_, her legs.

Her small, well-shaped legs were stretched out across the floor in a subconsciously lustful manner. Her black over-knee socks barely revealed the three inches between them and her skirt. Those three inches exposed her bare, soft-looking thighs. He licked his now upward-curved lips and kept his composure as he gently touched the naked skin on her thigh.

"Does it hurt here?" He said calmly. Hinata shook head as she felt her cheeks heat up.

He was no doctor, but even he knew that wasn't the place it hurt at. It wasn't swollen, scraped nor red. He just did it in because he couldn't resist such a perfect opportunity. He wanted to touch her at more places, in fact, he wanted to touch all of her places, but her leg would have to do for now. If he'd continue, he may not be able to stop.

"**Who would've ever guessed that Naruto was such a pervert?"**

A familiar voice of a male classmate from behind them spoke, catching both Naruto and Hinata's attention. She waited for Sai to say something, but missed the killing aura emitting from Naruto which caused him to stay silent. Sai gave them one of his fake practiced smiles and stepped aside to reveal an unknown man wearing a mask standing behind him. His silver hair all pointed in one direction and he stared at them with an unamused expression. His medical uniform indicated that he was the school doctor, Hatake Kakashi. Hinata had heard from Sakura and Ino that a lot of girls had a crush on him, but she didn't really understand why. Not that he was ugly, but he didn't look like a very interesting guy.

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked down at her.

"What are you doing on the floor? Did you drop something, or what." Before Hinata had any time to reply, Naruto beat her to it.

"For a doctor, you're pretty stupid."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Uzumaki." The doctor's comment wasn't exactly a flattering one, either.

"We walked into each other; I think she hurt her…" Realizing that he never discovered where her source of pain came from, Naruto looked to Hinata for assistance.

"H-hip…" She began to try to stand again and was this time helped by Naruto.

"Oh. Well, I guess I could take a look." The doctor still didn't seem the least bit caring.

"Yeah, it's not like you have a choice, sensei." Naruto cockily retorted. It was quite clear that Naruto had something against Kakashi. Hinata had yet to find out what, though.

Then, Mr. Hatake did something Hinata definitely wasn't expecting a doctor to do to her, ever.

In the blink of an eye, he swiftly lifted her feet off the ground and held her bridal style as if they were newlyweds or something.

Hinata gasped quietly and stared at Mr. Hatake in utter shock. Maybe helping her walk or making Naruto carry her would've been okay, but having an adult do it was beyond embarrassing.

She completely forgot about the pain in her hip now, it was history to her. So many things were happening all at once, she had no time to think about what happened two minutes ago.

"U-uhm….S-sir…" Hinata was close to fainting now, but did not seem to listen nor care. He walked towards his office, leaving Naruto and Sai behind.

After the doctor and Hinata were out of sight, Naruto turned to Sai with a pissed-off expression.

"Tch, you little shit. Did you **have **to call me a pervert right in front of her face?"

"But I was behind you…"

"You get what I fucking mean!"

"Well, to be honest-"

"Don't call me stupid stuff, okay?! And why did you have to go and get Kakashi sensei?!"

"I can't say you were helping her too much. By the way Naruto, why are you acting so sweet to a girl? Don't you **hate **girls?" At that, Naruto's eyes relaxed completely, and his hot lips twisted into a scary smirk. The brightness of the distant ceiling lamp only lit up part of Naruto's face, highlighting his beastly mouth which eventually turned into a demonic grin.

"I'm just having fun."


	2. Behind the Walls

I need to warn for **kakahina **in this. No mutual love or anything like that, the reason for all this will be cleared up later in the story. So, if you absolutely do NOT want to read it, then don't. The main couple is still Naruhina!

Once again, I love reviews! If you have any questions, PLEASE don't hesitate to ask me! I have a new story coming up, so keep an eye out! ;)

Enjoy!

**Note: "sensei" means teacher.  
**

* * *

**Behind the Walls**

* * *

The soundproof pastel green door closed slowly after entered with an injured Hinata in his arms. Though Hinata was not in such immense pain that walking was out of the question, the silver haired doctor had insisted otherwise. Not only was this extremely embarrassing for the female student, but it was also very likely that her classmates would tease her for allowing to carry her all the way to his office. Naruto should've done it, if anyone. That way, she wouldn't have to worry around rumors spreading about that "Hinata has an affair with !". Did he not realize that he was putting both his reputation **and **job in danger?

Hinata looked up and studied his face. The white surgeon mask he wore over his nose and mouth seemed to cover up more of his identity than she would've hoped. It was like he was an anonymous human being, or something. For all Hinata knew, he may not even be a human!

Why was he wearing it, anyway? It didn't sound like he had a cold…

His long bizarre silver hair remained pointing in one direction despite all the drastic movements and actions he had performed, which included tripping on the way up the stairs and in the hallway. Fortunately or unfortunately, Hinata had landed on him both times. Not only that, but when one **actually** wounded student came to see him for treatment, he'd told him to sit outside and wait. Hinata couldn't help but think he was overdoing things.

"Uhm… Sensei..?" She swayed her legs nervously back and forth while sitting on the edge of one of the medical beds. She was rarely one to speak up first, and it showed quite clearly as her cheeks turned to a dark red color. Such a seemingly simple task was difficult for Hinata. Even though she did not receive an answer, she continued.

"I'm alright, it d-doesn't…hu-hurt an-anymore…" Mr. Hatake took out a bag of ice while quietly whistling a tune to himself. The song sounded familiar, but it was hard to listen as he was completely out of tune. He didn't seem to care much, though.

Hinata recalled herself doing the exact same thing when she was nervous. However, was most likely doing it for another reason, because he was **clearly **not nervous. In fact, it almost seemed as if he may have calmed down a bit.

An awkward silence filled the room as Kakashi continued to collect things from his drawers such as tissue, a towel, a shot and a very large sticking plaster.

* * *

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

* * *

The silence in the hallway only allowed the sound of Naruto's footsteps to escape as an echo from a distance. From far away, the blonde appeared to be taking a relaxing stroll as if he were an old man without anything better to do, but if one were to look closer, they would see how absolutely outrageous he was. His clenched fists were pushed deep into pockets of his cape and he has his eyebrows furrowed so much that it was hard to tell if he even had eyes. The scowl he wore was a clear sign for anyone passing by to _"fuck off"._ The earlier events with "that doctor" had caused him to be put in this foul mood.

'_Where are they?!' _Despite appearing calm and collected, Naruto was fuming on the inside. He should've known that would run off while Sai was distracting him.

But he didn't.

He let his guard down.

No, he **let **Kakashi take Hinata away from him. He was doing it to let the lame excuse for a doctor get a small head start. Yes, that sounded much better.

Even so, he couldn't convince himself of that. He knew that Kakashi was going to put those filthy hands of his on Hinata's fragile body. Naruto knew just by seeing the way that that stupid piece of shit picked her up and scurried off, he had a new rival. Of course, this was only his imagination , his sense of possessiveness and jealousy that caused him to believe this, but it mattered not. Naruto didn't care if Kakashi was simply going to treat her wounds; he was going to beat him senseless. He couldn't care less if the principal would expel him for a day or two, Naruto wanted Hatake Kakashi out of this school **now.**

'_I should've made it clearer that she belongs to me. Though, I don't wanna risk that she tries to leave before the contract can act. In one week, she'll be all mine.' _He stopped in front of the door to 's office and let a long, evil grin stretch out across his face, for he now was only a door away from the absolute bliss of walking in, snatching his girl away from and then proceeding to brutally murder him. Just as he began to push the handle down, Naruto heard a voice call out to him quietly from far behind him. He closed his eyes and took slow, calm breaths.

'_If it's not Hinata, then it's not important to me.' _He thought, and forced the handle down while leaning against the door.

Locked.

It was locked.

The voice was getting closer, too. Naruto didn't know if he could hold back from both breaking the door down and ripping this persons' head off. Rather, he was thinking about which one he should do first.

"Naruto, why are you going to doctors office? Are you hurt?" The annoying voice came from one of the girls he had already finished messing around with a long time ago: Masahara Rei. Naruto and she were together in eighth grade, a year when he also stole her virginity. It would go so fast: He seduced her, hooked up with her, had sex with her and then broke up. Of course her heart was broken, but Naruto couldn't care less. Girls are, after all, stupid and weak creatures which only exist to serve and pleasure men, according to him.

That's right; Naruto was not only the biggest bully and rebel of the school, but also the most popular heartbreaker. There existed not a single girl that he had not seen the nude body of. His calm, hot eyes and lean, muscular body along with his independence and temporary charm never went uncared for by the females. Despite being broken up with in the most horrible manner, all girls Naruto had ever been the boyfriend of sent him cards, roses and sweets on Valentine's Day.

Despite all that did to make her leave him alone, she would keep coming back to him. Naruto had even tried to threaten her, but she just smiled and said: "Naruto wouldn't do that, he loves me." Clearly annoyed by her not only false, but absolutely disgusting statement, Naruto had thrown a rough punch right across her face to prove her wrong. Rei went missing for fifteen days, and when the police finally found her, she had colored her hair green and cut her arms up to the point in which she was no longer allowed to wear the summer uniform. Naruto himself could agree that she was a horrible sight, but was also relieved that the freak claimed that she would leave him alone "forever and ever".

And now she was back.

Why wouldn't she leave him alone?!

Naruto's grin faded almost immediately and was instead replaced with a dark, bitter expression. He did not even make an effort to smile or use a friendly tone. All he wanted was for her to get lost or better yet, just vanish from the face of this Earth.

"Rei, leave me the fuck alone." He turned to her and leaned against the door. For a second, Rei's happiness seemed to falter, but she quickly repressed it and smiled again.

"Naruto, please don't talk to me like that…It's not like you."

Naruto's frown turned into a scowl. He was tired listening to her small, shy voice and constant blushing around him. It didn't attract him **at all** anymore. What made him even more pissed was that she acted as if she knew him.

'_You don't know shit about me!'_ Naruto turned back to 's office door and kicked it hard in anger and helplessness.

"Hmpf." Naruto held back his extreme pain form failing to kick correctly.

'_That fucking hurt, but It was worth a try.'_

"Look, Rei. If you don't get lost, I swe-" Before he could finish his sentence, the girl nodded and spoke.

"Yeah, you'll beat me up. I get it."

He raised his eyebrow. So, why was she here?

"Do you…Like…Hinata…?"

Oh.

Naruto's eyebrows knotted again and he let out a small "tch" before speaking.

"5…4…" Realizing what Naruto was implying on with his countdown, Rei stepped back and averted her eyes to the floor.

"I-I just wan-"

"Three."

It didn't take long for Rei to disappear after that. Naruto became very infamous for his countdowns after he used it on the school's former bully. The bully, named Shiritaki Ren had approached Naruto and tried to steal his lunch on the first day of school.  
All Naruto did was bow his head so low that his blonde hair covered his eyes and begin to say quietly:

"You have five seconds to get the fuck out of my face."

Of course, being "tough" and all, Ren approached Naruto and snatched his lunch box away. By the time that he'd opened the box, Naruto's countdown reached zero and it took less than one minute for him to beat Ren up so much that he was hospitalized for three months.

Back to the present, Naruto looked back to the door and scowled. The door was soundproof, so continuing to kick it wouldn't help him achieve anything except for breaking his foot. Kakashi was the only one with the keys, so all other teachers were useless. They were on the third floor, so he couldn't climb in through the window.

He hated to admit it, but all he could do was wait and hope for the best.

'_I'll be waiting right outside until this door opens.'  
_

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of Hinata while watching her press the ice down on her hip. The pink plaid towel assisted her in the sense that her hands wouldn't get cold too quickly from holding the ice. The swelling wasn't too bad anymore, either, but it would certainly be bruised. Not that she could do much about it now, but it wasn't going to be pretty.

'_I guess I should be happy that I didn't bruise my arm or leg… At least the skirt will cover my hip…' _She thought to herself.

At last, Kakashi placed the large plaster over the soon-to-be bruise and patted it gently as if to say "you're good to go".

"Th-thank you, doctor."

Hinata glanced at before getting ready to leave and was caught by a surprise.

He was now staring right at her.

A shiver ran down her spine from the sudden change. Until now, all he'd done was stare at everything but her. Yet now, his calm black eyes were gazing into hers. Hinata felt like she was caught by his relaxing aura, and simply returned the gaze. She could hear his steady breathing and took a second to look down at his mask.

'_I wonder what his face looks like…'_

As if taking her silence as an acceptance, Kakashi placed his rather large hands on her knees and spread her legs slightly in order to step in between them. Before Hinata could react, he swiftly grabbed a hold of her chin and let his eyes rest on her now parted and trembling lips.

"Do you wish to know what lies beneath this mask?" As if being able to read minds, Kakashi asked while picking her hand up carefully and placing it on the side of his right cheek. Hinata's eyes widened frantically when she realized the situation she was in and turned her head to the side with tightly shut eyes. He removed his hand from her knee and instead placed it beside her on the bed. Hinata knew that Kakashi was aware of that she wanted to get away and furrowed her usually worried eyebrows in slight determination. It was then that the doctor placed his index finger beneath the mask and began to push it down, slowly revealing his true appearance.  
Hinata was a new student, so she could not know that Hatake Kakashi would never simply remove his mask. Not a single student, including Naruto had witnessed it.

Hinata's suspicions were cleared up: he was definitely human.

He possessed a rather ordinary face. His long, thin lips were stretched into a seductive smile. Hinata did not think much of the scar on the left side of his face, but instead his deep, mysterious eyes that were staring at her. It may have only been Hinata, but it looked like he had something important to say.

"S-sensei...wh-" Kakashi cut Hinata off in the middle of her sentence by pressing his lips roughly against hers, causing her to let out a small gasp. As soon as Hinata raised her hands and began to weakly push against his strong chest, she felt the sensation of something warm and wet inside of her mouth. Kakashi's tongue ravished her, taking in and exploring every part of her mouth.

Hinata, having no experience in neither kissing nor situations like these, could only continue to try to push him away from her. Unfortunately, her frail arms stood not a chance against , and he began to allow his hand to move up underneath her blouse and feel her soft, bare skin. The other hand which was holding her chin now held the back of her head as if he suspected that she would try to pull away.

* * *

On the other side of the door sat an angry Naruto who was currently trying to pick the lock. When he turned the piece of metal, it accidentally fell out of his hand and landed on the floor. Instead of picking it up, he just stared at it.

'_It shouldn't take this long to stop some swelling.'  
_

* * *

Gray clouds were slowly approaching, and with them was the thunder storm that the weather forecast warned for last Thursday. All of the club activities, except for music and newspaper, had just started. The Music club was currently waiting for the class president meeting to be over so they could utilize the large aula, while the Newspaper club was helping out with after-school cleaning in the bathrooms. After losing this years and the year before that in festival games, they were given the punishment of cleaning and buying new towels for the public bathrooms with their own time and money. A horrible punishment indeed, but it was enough to make the students take their own festivals more seriously.  
The baseball team had been given permission by the principal to use the largest field at one-hundred meters wide and long, which would've been a great opportunity for this weekend's sports day if they wouldn't be sun-tanning instead of practicing. The prize for winning the baseball competition was only a pencil with the school's name on it and a diploma, so they were most likely not too motivated to win. The week should've been consisting of hectic preparations and prize organization, but instead the students saw it as a "holiday". The only reason they saw it as that was because the teachers had been extremely generous and postponed the tests until next week. It was a typical Monday for everyone, all except for Hyuuga Hinata.

Said girl had been unfortunate enough to bump into Uzumaki Naruto on her way to class and bruise her hip only to be personally taken to Mr. Hatake's office by the man himself. What she did not know was that he had intentions which did not involve helping her.

Her pounding heart was beating hard against Mr. Hatake's chest. Hinata's hands pushed against his shoulders, exerting a force that he could neither feel nor care about. It seemed almost as if he was amused by feeling If he _would've_cared, he'd have released her from this strong grip he now had on her. Even though the general situation was unbearable, the one thing she wanted to do right at this moment was close her legs. However, this was close to, if not impossible considering that the silver-haired doctor was standing between them. He had clearly done this before, not to Hinata, but to other girls.

Hinata knew that this situation would only worsen if she did not do anything to halt it.

But what could a worthless, weak little girl like her put up against the self-confident and skilled Hatake Kakashi?

'_Wh-why is he doing this to me?!'_She wanted to get away from him. She wanted to flee from this school and its terrible people.

Terrible people…Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, Hinata had, in such a short period of time fallen in love with her handsome classmate. Naruto was everything from sweet and handsome to brave and courageous. He was everything Hinata wanted in a her dream guy. It may have been love ever since he rescued her from Kazuo, but she had not realized it until now.

"Do you love him?"

The calm words escaping from Kakashi's lips brought Hinata back to the present. She had failed to realize that he'd already stopped kissing her a while ago.  
Not knowing how to answer, Hinata lowered her head to express her cluelessness at his sudden change in attitude.

"Answer me."

"Th-that….I-is none o-o-of y-you-your…b-bu-business…"

"Don't. "

Kakashi's normally tired-looking eyes suddenly changed to a dark, seductive shade. He used his thin, slightly bony fingers to wrap around both of her wrists and push her back down on the medical bed. Hinata let out a small gasp which was soon interrupted when he once again crushed his lips against hers. Kakashi's hot tongue entered Hinata's and ravished her, taking in every part of it. The poor girl had nowhere to go, and he knew it better than anyone else did.  
After a long, uncomfortable (for Hinata, at least) kiss, Kakashi tilted his head slightly and began kissing her down the nape of her neck, causing her to let out a small yelp.

"N-no…Please…" She knew it was futile. She knew he wouldn't listen, but she couldn't think of anything else to say that could express her feelings with such few words.

Then she noticed it.

The door button by the bedroom pillow, most likely placed there for sick students to press when the doctor needed to enter. Of course, most would carry a key in order to gain special access, however that rule had been neglected by a couple students a few years ago, which also, sadly enough caused the former doctor to quit her job.  
Apparently, a third year male was beaten up by his classmates on the baseball field for claiming that their goal was a penalty. Truth be told, her was correct. However, the boys refused to accept this and protested against him by threatening him and beating him to the point that he could no longer move on his own. Being the least popular guy in his class for his honesty and independence, no one made any effort to help him. This could also be because the boys hurting him were quite infamous for their short temper and history in fighting with innocent people.  
He was taken to the medical office immediately with several bruises, a sprained hand and broken leg, but since the doctor was not prepared to be using such a large amount of bandages, she needed to leave the room briefly to retrieve some. It was then that the three bullies stole the keys and entered the office only to resume their punishing of the boy. Unfortunately, he passed away in the hospital. Apparently, his already existing heart disease had caused it, but that's not to say that the beating up scenario was not the reason for it. The doctor should of course have been more careful, but things like that should absolutely neverhappen.

Hinata reached her arm out vigorously, paying absolutely no mind to Kakashi. Luckily, he did not notice until her index finger had already pushed down on the button and the sound of the door unlocking was heard. He pushed himself up slightly and looked down her with a somewhat surprised expression. He did not make any effort to grab on to her as she pulled away from him and dashed out of the room. She slammed the door open, causing Naruto on the other side to follow the door into the wall and flatten his body out in between the two. As he desperately tried to stand after the change of events, he heard the light footsteps exit the room quickly along with a pair, slower than the other, walk and eventually close the door.

'_What the fuck just happened?!'_

Naruto looked between the choices. He'd either go after Hinata and ask her what happened, or beat the living crap out of Kakashi. Before he could think through things properly, he abruptly turned in the direction Hinata had took off in.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto called out the girl and ran after her.

From inside the office, Kakashi allowed a long, dark smirk to taint his lips as he pulled his mask up again.

"I've never come across a girl who has resisted me that much."

Kakashi chuckled lightly before returning to his seat and resuming his paperwork.

Naruto bit down on his lip while searching for the missing Hinata. He would've caught her by now if she wouldn't have slammed the door open so hard.

The thing he feared the absolute most must have occurred, considering what just happened. If would've treated her properly without further actions, Hinata would have exited the room calmly with a cute smile on her face. But instead, she'd thrown the door, causing the poor Naruto to fly into the wall along with it.  
He didn't feel the least bit cool.

'_I can't be thinking about not looking cool in a situation like this. If that fucker did what I think he did, then she'll break the contract. I'll have to wait with beating him senseless, right now I need to convince her to stay.'_

Said contract is signed by all of the students when applying for the school. As it goes, the student is given three weeks before they permanently belong to the school. Because of difficulties in school systems, transferring after three weeks was close to impossible. That's what they said, but it really is because they do not wish to lose the money that they receive from the students.

The reason for Naruto wanting Hinata to stay was plain and simple, just as Kakashi's was. Naruto was enjoying himself, getting all the women he wanted to fall for him, only to break their hearts like porcelain.

Yes, a woman's heart was made out of porcelain, and a man's out of stone.

Stupid, _weak_women.

Naruto had no specific reason to despise women, he just hated weak people in general. A being that could not in any way benefit society or assist the people around him should just disappear off the face of this earth. This world's population was too large to allow useless organisms to exist.

Naruto was going to crush Hinata's weak heart, and he was going to do it with a smile.

Kakashi's reason was as modest as Naruto's, however his was a slight bit kind-hearted. Even if Kakashi had a completely different approach to Hinata than Naruto did, he only had good intentions. Mr. Hatake had seen Naruto do this so many times that he decided to get Hinata to leave while she still had the chance. He knew that pretending to be a rapist of some kind would cause any teenager to transfer as soon as possible. He only acted this way for Hinata's own good. Whether she realized it or not didn't matter to the doctor as he had no personal interest in the girl.  
Of course, there was the option of trying to convince her with words, but he had already tried that with the two girls who entered before Hinata, but they were already so in love with Uzumaki Naruto that he had no choice but to make a physical warning. He did not in any way enjoy touching and kissing younger girls, but if it was for the good of others, then he saw no reason not to.

Naruto noticed Kakashi's intentions when he'd managed to pressure a victim into telling him before she transferred to a school in England. When she'd explained what the doctor had done to her, Naruto immediately realized what he was doing. He could not care less about her life being eternally scarred, but instead ran off in frustration, leaving her in tears.

'_Where the fuck could that bitch be…'_Naruto studied his surroundings before hearing soft sobbing coming from downstairs by the lockers. His attention immediately turned to the source of this sound and he walked down. As soon as he caught sight of a quietly crying Hinata putting her coat on, he took a deep breath and changed into his fake act of being worried about her. He ran up to her and placed his arm around her, drawing her small frame close to his warm, safe body. She let out a small gasp and acting on impulse, pushed him roughly away from her. When realizing what she did, she gasped yet again, fell to her knees and began crying.

"I-I'm so-so sorry..!"

Her voice was muffled as she whispered through her hands covering her mouth. She was so caught up in trying to stop her fast breathing that she failed to notice Naruto's deep frown. He also went down on his knees, but this time hugged her. His calm breathing and soothing words eventually helped her stop her crying. After a long time of listening to her quiet sobs, Naruto asked, in order to clarify his suspicions.

"What happened, Hinata…?"

Her whole body froze. She didn't move, she didn't breathe, nothing. Upon realizing this, Naruto quickly spoke again.

"It's okay, you don't hav-"

"H-he…"

Her hesitation and fear of telling him confirmed it: Kakashi had sexually harassed Hinata.

Inside of the schools medical office sat a rather anxious Kakashi. He had, for the last two hours been anticipating the return of Uzumaki Naruto, but the boy had not yet arrived. It was not the fact that Naruto would most likely barge into the room at any instant that made this doctor so nervous, but rather that he had not yet done it. This could only mean two things, either that Kakashi's plan failed, or that Naruto was planning something.

The last three times Kakashi had performed an act of sexual harassment on school girls had resulted in Naruto breaking down the office door and attempted to severely injure him. Of course, Naruto was expelled for this and Kakashi rested assured that his secret would be kept. However, this time it seemed different.

"I need to be more careful this time."

Kakashi said quietly to himself. He knew that Naruto was not a stupid boy. Even if his grades were below average, Kakashi knew that the boy was in fact a genius. After several years of messing around with females and their feelings, he had earned himself quite the knowledge. As if to support Kakashi's speculations, Naruto had passed with A+ on nearly all of his psychology assignments. Not only that, but he had, since a child been the best in his class at P.E. It fit perfectly with his description as the school's rebel. It was almost a requirement to be good at P.E if you were going to be so popular.

As for Naruto's afterschool activities, Kakashi had not a clue. He wasn't too interested in the idiot that he would go as far as to stalk him. Though, he had a rough idea of what it was like. Most likely some kind of martial arts club. Possibly boxing or fencing. The reason for this guess was partly because Naruto had beaten up several strong looking bullies, but mainly because of the health check up he'd performed on Naruto. Each year, the students are required to book a Health Checkup with their school doctor. Upon removing his shirt for the heart-beat test, Kakashi had taken note of all the scars on his chest and back. Naruto was not the type to let himself get his ass kicked, so after receiving all the injuries, he'd most likely got himself a backbone and started practicing some form of martial arts.

Kakashi let out an exaggerated sigh and turned his head to watch the rain pouring down outside of his window. Hearing the drops whip against the glass somehow helped him think. Instead of worrying about something so trivial, he decided to continue the paperwork regarding each student's health surveys.

Kakashi sighed yet again and leaned back in his chair.

"What are you up to, Naruto…"

"Tha-thank you for comforting me, Uzumaki-san…" Hinata bowed her head in shame before Naruto, who just stared plainly at her before speaking.

"Why are ya so formal?" He asked.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before saying:

"W-well… I-I'm no-" Meaning his question to be rhetorical, Naruto cut her off before she could explain.

"Just call me Naruto!"

Hinata's eyes widened at his sudden request. It was rare for a girl like her to have the opportunity to call people by their first names. This was both because her family consisted of uptight, rich elders who wanted nothing but respect, and because Hinata rarely got friends. Wait, **friends**?

"…"

'_D-does th-this mean that we-we're friends…?" _Before Hinata could even utter words, Naruto burst into laughter.

"Why are you so shocked? What, don't you have any friends?"

Oops.

Hinata averted her eyes to the floor and as a small frown slowly tainted her pink lips. Just when she thought her personality had allowed her to get a friend, he said that. The boy she already cared so much for her made fun of her. If only she was more outgoing and honest with herself, maybe she wouldn't be so pained by what he said. Although people had said it to her before, it hurt all the more when he did it.

Naruto stepped back a bit when he realized that what was supposed to be a joke turned out to be the truth.

'_Everything I say is wrong!'_

"I-I guess… Yo-you could say that…"

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!"

'_I've always been so good at this-'_

'_**Idiot, if she doesn't have any friends, then isn't this the perfect opportunity for you to be her first?'**_

'…'

"Hey… Please, don't be sad. I didn't mean it like that."

Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's head and gently patted it. At this, Hinata's despair quickly dissipated and a blush began to color her pale cheeks. She met his kind eyes, not knowing what dark intentions lay behind them.

"Hinata, are you planning on leaving the school…?"

As soon as Naruto had made his question clear, Hinata looked down again. His eyes grew slightly darker, but kept watching her. It was almost as if he was searching for an answer in her eyes, but could not find any. He couldn't read her like he could all the other girls. Normally, just getting this close to a girl would cause her to forget even considering leaving. However, Hinata's eyes did not waver as she answered.

"Yes."

Naruto bit down on his lower lip and quickly thought of something to say.

"You… You can't do that…"

"…?"

'_Oh, I get it now.' _Naruto thought, finally realizing what an advantage he had. He tightened his hold on Hinata as a broad, malicious grin hide itself behind her shoulder. He cleared his throat quietly, as to not make his voice match the expression he wore.

"You're special to me, Hinata. I can't imagine you not being here anymore. It would be so…_**Lonely**_."

His voice echoed through her ears, and she repeated it as if to make sure that was what he really said.

"Sp-special…t-t-to… y-yo-you…?"

The situation was a perfect symbolization of what was actually going on. To Hinata, it seemed as if he was hugging her and caring for her, when in reality, behind her own back, he was only waiting for the school contract to be sealed before he could "properly introduce himself".

'_**Such a whimsical little girl.'**_

Naruto changed his expression to that of a kind one and moved back to look down into Hinata's hopeful eyes. Just looking at her made his body ache to tear her heart into pieces. He wanted to see her hope be viciously ripped apart and thrown on the ground only to be stomped on by his very own pride. This interest, this sadistic attraction caused his mind to hunger and grow impatient for the day that she could no longer escape.

Normally, he would only look forward to listening to the girls cry at the sight of his true figure, but watching Hinata build up her trust and feelings for him was actually…

Not that bad.

"Hinata, I want to be your friend."

"M-my fr-friend…?"

"That and…"

As Naruto spoke, he turned and began to walk. He looked at her in the corner of his eye before saying.

"Maybe something more."

It was a mere four days left before Naruto's grand entrance and the school was busy setting up and renovating their exterior. Deciding to stay after Naruto's and her conversation, Hinata had suggested that instead of spending their money on the gym, they should focus on fixing the way that they were portrayed to bypassers. Their negative feedback from other schools was often based on the way that it looked from the outside. It took a while, but after receiving sponsored money from the government, they decided to let it go through. Now the building would more or less be made out of brick. The main entrance door, windows and roof would be switched out and improved. It was of course not only based off Hinata's influence that the school had decided to go with this, but also because of the numerous complaints and less students that applied for them.

Rain seemed to be the common whether in Konoha as almost every day consisted of a downpour and thunderstorm. It was almost like a miracle when the sun peeked out of the clouds for an hour or two.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat glued to his seat while seriously considering a request he received from a classmate earlier that day. He was absolutely not the type to play football, but if there were going to be prizes such as a free trip to Osaka including hotel stay and shopping money, he could hardly resist.

Going to Osaka, bathing at a hot spring and visiting several temples weren't the things that interested him. Rather, it was the Ultimate Kendo Training in The Forest of Doom. Sasuke was well known as the best Aikido master in his school for several years. He had picked up the skill when his older brother, Uchiha Itachi had begun practicing it in their home dojo. He would occasionally ask Sasuke to stand at a certain spot while he would perform a harmless move on him. Of course, the "harmless move" turned out to be a badass hidden technique which sent him flying into the floor. Ever since the time, Sasuke had vowed to himself that he would secretly learn Aikido and one day challenge his brother to a duel to the death.

Sasuke sighed aloud and placed the offer on his desk. Football was absolutely not his best skill, but if it was only one match, he could most likely pull a few lucky tricks and win.  
The only bad thing about this was that a certain classmate was going to participate in the same challenge. The two of them had been arch rivals for as long as Sasuke could remember, and they battled about almost everything. A lot of people found their rivalry to be entertaining, but to them, it was dead serious.

Whether Naruto was doing this because he wanted to simply experience a holiday in Osaka or just to aggravate Sasuke made him sure of two things: One, It _was _aggravating him. And two, it wouldn't go down without a duel.

Naruto's private life was none of Sasuke's concerns. He couldn't care less about what Naruto was doing in his free time. He was, however well aware of Naruto's mischievous acts regarding new female students. In fact, he knew everything about Naruto's private life. It was hard not to, seeing as all his free time was either something illegal or very noticeable. The school kept a close eye on him. For what reason, he did not know, nor did he care.

All he knew was that that arrogant schizophrenic dead-last was going to lose so badly that he would have to kiss Sasuke's feet with lipstick on.

"Don't think you're gonna win, blockhead."

Sasuke said to himself as he signed his name on the football tournament application with his black ink pen. Looking at the time, he realized that he was almost late for math class. He gathered his stuff and walked briskly down the hallway towards the classroom.

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto had years of experience with football. The tournaments that Sasuke had decided not to enter were always won by Naruto's team. Of course, when they had called out who made the most goal in the team, Naruto was always at the top. At an average, the blondes team would have around fifteen goals, whereas fourteen of them were Naruto's.

Being deep in thought, Sasuke failed to notice Hinata walk out of the bathroom and accidentally bumped into her. Almost relieved to be rid of his thoughts about Naruto, he looked down at her and asked in an unusually kind manner.

"Are you alright?"

'_Oh, it's the new girl.'_

Sasuke's first impression of Hinata was that she was pleasantly quiet. In contrast to all the other girls, this one only spoke when in need. He didn't really think about it before, but Hinata was the type of girl that Sasuke would prefer being with. That's not to say that she was attractive to him.

**Yet.**

The only thing he couldn't stand was her stuttering. She had a hard time getting anywhere with her words and often failed to have a basic conversation with others. If she could only be more straightforward, maybe the two would get along pretty well.

"A-ah… S-sasuke-san… I-I'm s-so sorry…."

As if supporting his point, Hinata stuttered to form an apology to the Uchiha. Instead of frowning and leaving like he always did, Sasuke decided to stop and chat with her.

"It's okay. By the way, have you studied for the math test?"

He knew it was a stupid question to ask considering Hinata's level of intelligence and high grades. The raven-haired boy wasn't very good himself at talking to girls due to finding them extremely annoying. And even if he would try to converse, they would just talk non-stop until he told them to shut up. Nevertheless, Hinata didn't seem to take notice as she answered his rather lame question.

"Yes, h-how about you?"

"Mm. It's not that hard."

Hinata giggled sweetly, causing Sasuke to frown slightly in confusion. It was embarrassing enough to stop and talk to someone, let alone have them laugh at you.

"Is something funny?" He asked, with a slightly threatening tone. Upon detecting this, Hinata waved her hands crazily in front of her face and spoke quickly:

"N-no! th-that's not…What I meant…!"

"Oh? Then what?"

"I-I guess it's…k-kind of…ni-nice to talk to S-sasuke-san…." Hinata averted her eyes and suddenly found the floor interesting to look at.

He raised his eyebrow at this. It was nice to talk to him? He didn't really know how he was supposed to reply to her peculiar remark and instead continued to stare at her, causing her to panic more.

"W-well, I didn't me-mean it… l-like tha…. U-uhm…" She was interrupted by someone's laughter. Looking up, she was shocked to find out that it belonged to Sasuke.

"U-uhm… Sasuke-san…?"

He patted her head lightly and smiled.

"You're funny."

And then, without another word, he left.


	3. His True Face

Hi!

**His True Face**

* * *

It was yet another slow day at Konoha Gakuen. The extreme heat and humidity filled the thick atmosphere, causing the smell of perspiration to linger in the school area. While some female students had their skirts rolled up to their mid-thighs, boys had folded their pants up to their knees. Some even walked around with their gym uniform. Only teachers and children full of too much pride wore their uniforms like demonstrated. Of course, the spring uniform had been changed to summer due to the early heat, no longer forcing the scholars to wear their blazer and long-sleeved shirts. Although slightly shorter, the skirts remained the same. The shirts were instead of folded long-sleeves, short-sleeved white shirts with two red lines going from shoulder to the hem. Despite having their uniforms personally designed, the clothing really was not anything special. Shiro's mother had decided to personally design the uniforms before next term start.

One-hour classes seemed to take days and breaks passed like a hurricane. Why was it that time passed faster than you could blink when the slightest chance to rest appeared?

It was not very common for Naruto to come to school without his trench-coat-like apparel. Today he wore his uniform properly, but had a black headband tied around his forehead with an orange spiral symbol of some kind. It always seemed as if the symbols and drawings he made during class had a hidden meaning to them, but no one dared to ask. Some were not as interested as others.

Speaking of _some_.

The popular martial artist, Uchiha Sasuke had suddenly began practicing football both at home, during school _and _after school. He seemed to be determined to do something, but no one knew what. All they knew for certain was that Sasuke would **never **play football unless if he **really **had to.  
The reason for this goes back to when he and Naruto were verbally and physically attacking and challenging each other. The two seventh graders could not walk one meter together without trying to get ahead of the other.

During an outside gym class, Naruto had challenged Sasuke to a game of football after being thrown to the ground and punched until the teacher pulled them apart. The clear determination in his eyes burned through Sasuke, yet he accepted the challenge, thinking that Naruto would lose as badly as he did at everything else.

Never had he been so wrong.

Naruto not only beat him with 5-0, but he ended the last game by kicking the ball so hard into Sasuke's face that he flew, together with the ball into the goal. The raven-haired 12 year-old went to the hospital with a broken nose and serious bruises.  
It wasn't as if that was the first time one of them was severely injured. Sasuke threw Naruto into a brick wall in eighth grade, Naruto sprained Sasuke's foot in ninth grade, Sasuke threw a rock in Naruto's eye in fourth grade, and although not injured, Naruto set fire to Sasuke's hair in fifth grade.

Even so, they would always reach down and help each other back up.

With that said, it did not change the fact that Naruto currently had his hands clawed into the collar of Sasuke's shirt with one hell of a fuming expression. While the blonde had completely lost his composure, the other boy known for his cool attitude and calm yet cruel attitude wore his usual bored expression. As if to try to prove the importance of his previous question, Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's now wrinkled shirt collar. If not for Sai's lack of ability to keep his mouth shut after witnessing Sasuke's and and Hinata's short conversation, this would never have happened. He considered claiming it to be a misapprehension, but Hinata had confirmed it to Sai herself.  
Sasuke really hated Sai's jollity attitude. It was like he wore a mask with a morbidly fake smile. Anyone could see right through it, yet he still put it up. When asked, he would only say: "_A smile is the best way to get out of a tough situation."_

"**I'll ask you once more, And you'd better answer." **Naruto spoke through gritted teeth.

"No need to, I heard you the first time." Uchiha Sasuke was not the slightest bit affected by his classmates threatening tone and taunting actions. He had been through it so many times, he knew where it was all going.

**"Did you.**"  
Naruto pushed Sasuke's hard against the brick wall he stood in front of. He furrowed his eyebrows more and stared into Sasuke's eyes with his own animalistic-like ones. The round pupil had a spike-like appearance now. It may have been Sasuke overreacting, but his nails and teeth seemed longer as well. It was almost as if the Uzumaki boy had a feline part of him. He had heard rumors that the devious brats eyes turned blood red during fight, but no one believed it. There was no proof, and the guy he fought with lost the ability to speak due to a car crash one year later.  
The dark-eyed male closed his eyes for a second before re-opening them and staring right back. Rather than it being a question, it was more of a trigger. Even if Sasuke would answer no to socializing with Hinata, Naruto would still try to beat the shit out of him. So, instead of answering the question, he avoided it and decided to off-track the dolt.

"You do realize that there are still two days left before the contract is sealed? What if she sees you like this? Your true face hasn't overt yet."

This simple statement had always caused him to snap right back to reality and let go of Sasuke. He'd even have to resist laughing when Naruto would look around himself anxiously like a little kid who realized that someone almost caught them doing something the shouldn't be.

However, this time, it was different.

Naruto took a slight step closer to Sasuke and wrapped his bony fingers around his throat with a dangerously smug expression. His cold blood coursed through his body, causing Sasuke to shiver when feeling it upon his hot skin.

"Stupid little Sasuke. There's no escape for her now. I have her wrapped around my finger like I have your throat. All it takes is one little squeeze…"

Sasuke winced lightly at the feeling of Naruto pressing his fingers down on his skin. The air slowly began to disappear, and he attempted to take deeper breaths. The action was nowhere close to lethal, but he was interested in hearing what this twisted little brat had to so proudly claim.

"I'm her only friend."

Sasuke's expression turned bitter at the sound of his last word. Nevertheless, he met Naruto's satisfied expression with his own smirk.

"What would you…know about friends…?"

Strengthening his grip around Sasuke's throat, Naruto returned his insult:

"You're in no position to be saying that, **Sasuke**."

It was true. None of them had ever had real friends. It was probably that which held them together. The feelings of never having parents, the feelings of never having anyone who really cared for them, the feeling of complete isolation from society, **that** is what tied their bond together. They could relate to each other, they knew what it was like. They didn't have to be friends, but their mere presence was enough to let them know that they weren't alone.

"Yeah… I guess you're right….**Naruto**."

* * *

That evening consisted of two one-hour classes and one twenty-minute break. t was absolutely impossible to remember the schedule, because it changed every single week. Teachers chose the times which they wished to instruct. Due to the dormitories being situated so close to the school, the principal had decided that some days would include one or two morning classes and the rest from 6-9. Of course, these classes were optional and only those who wished to catch up or get further ahead attended them. Hinata was, of course, one of the ones who wished to get further ahead. To her, this was all a piece of cake.  
She was forced to study ten different subjects (excluding Arts and home-economics) in her previous school. Although that was middle-school, this one did not offer more than five. The students were offered a line of choices after having a talk with their teachers about their ambitions and skills. The final choice was up to the student, but they received lots of help on the way.

Takara, Akahara and Ayame were there for skipping lessons and detention. Apparently, one of the new teachers had passed by as they were pressuring a girl to do their homework, and they were immediately given three weeks of detention. It would all be fun and great until they sent some of their guy friends to blackmail the teacher into taking back the detention and temporary expelling.

Little did Hinata know, the three mischievous girls had their eyes set on her. As Takara was aware of Akahanあ's feelings for Naruto, she had been keeping a close eye on Hinata. During this time, she had found out that that the two of them were getting very close.

She didn't like it.

"Hey, Ayame, Akahana."

"Yeah?" They both answered.

"Let's beat up that Hinata girl."

**"You mean, today?"**

"If she doesn't go to the bathroom, we'll just follow her until she's alone." Takara whispered quietly.

It appeared as though Ayame was the only one out of the three who did not know about Akahana's feelings towards Naruto, but it was better kept that way. They did not trust each other enough to go around telling secrets. The girls were already talking behind each other's backs, spreading rumors and such. No one really knew why such unfriendly girls even bothered spending time together, but to them it was obvious. Ayame's father sold guns, Akahana had great traffickers, and Takara was popular both inside and outside of school. They benefited greatly from sticking together as a group.

A few door away walked a certain blonde high school male student. Despite his grandiose and composed exterior, the boy was, yet again fuming. Upon approaching Kakashi office, he'd considered attempting to join forces. To his dismay, said man refused to open.  
Not only did the idea disappear at the very instant Kakashi said from behind his door: "Go away, punk.", but it completely demolished itself, leaving Naruto wanting to mince the medic's flesh on a Sunday evening, and then feed it to piranhas with the most sick and twisted smile he could ever wear.  
Now, he was on his way to attain a key which he would use to unlock the office and gouge Kakashi's eyes out with.

It was obvious that the perverted doctor had prepared himself well for Naruto's attack, since he was the only staff member in the whole school that had a 1 meter thick metal door. Naruto had not noticed it until now, but that was probably because he'd never thought of breaking the door down.

_**Except for that once, with Hinata. **_  
Naruto failed to pick up on it, but Kakashi realized it the very instant that Hinata set foot on Konoha Gakuen: Naruto was a lot more interested in her than he'd ever been in any other girl. Why? That had yet to be discovered by the blonde himself, seeing as he did not even have the answer himself.

Hinata sat quietly in her chair a few meters away from them. She had her eyes glued to the university level math book before her, but her mind was elsewhere. She could not let go of the note she'd found in her locker that morning. If it wasn't just trash that someone had put there, she would be in for one hell of a regrettable visit to a certain silver-haired superior. The small yellow paper was buried deep within her schoolbag, but the words kept repeating in her head like a mantra.

_**'Come see me at eight. /Hatake Kakashi'**_was all it said.

She stood briskly from her chair, sweltered from all the worrying thoughts she had. If she did not go, who knows what would happen? That doctor did not seem to hold back when there was something he wanted.

_'7:55.' _Hinata thought to herself before leaving the room in a hurry. Takara looked over to the slammed door and studied it silently, allowing a quirky grin to draw itself upon her angelic face.

"Just our luck."

She studied the note closely, checking for any signs that would lead her to think it was a prank. However, the signature was real, Hinata could confirm it herself after receiving her health test paper back. His signature was quite complicated, making it quite difficult to copy. Only a skilled person could have the capability to imitate the handwriting of a doctor, and that alone made every single person in her school lose their suspiciousness. No one was skilled enough to do this, other than the doctor himself.

Hinata gripped the paper note harder, as if to try to boost her confidence, and began her journey towards Hatake Kakashi's office.

_'I wonder what he wants… Maybe I should bring someone with me…' _She had not even walked ten meters, yet was already beginning to doubt her choice. It was to expect, after what he did to her…

She stopped.

"No.. I can't… I d-"

**"You can't what?"**

Hinata quickly spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and was met by the three people she feared the absolute most, right after Kakashi.

**Souma Takara,** **Joshuyo Akahana and Kyoyama Ayame.**

Takara raised her eyebrow in interest, taking one step closer to the frozen Hinata.

"So, what can't you do?"

They had never approached Hinata directly like this. To be honest, she had no idea why they were picking on her. She had a hard time believing that it was only because she was smart.

"U-uhm… D-do you…ne-ne-nee-need…S-s-som-somethi-something…?"

It was all too obvious that Hinata was scared out of her wits. Her whole body trembled uncontrollably and she bowed her head lowly, hiding her current facial expression.

"Who do you think you're ignoring, huh?!"

**No…**

Takara grabbed the collar of Hinata's shirt and pushed her back hard against the metal locker behind her.

"I wanna see your scared expression, look up!"

**Please…**

"You don't think I'll hit you, do you? Just because you're a rich, smart and snobby bitch, you think nothing can hurt you!"

Takara's fist collided fiercely with Hinata's right cheek. It was the beginning of a losing battle for Hinata. Everything she learned, everything she knew about fighting was all for nothing. No matter how much she'd practiced, she would never be able to fight for real.

**Don't hurt me…  
**  
Another punch, this time sending Hinata to the floor with a loud thump. All she heard was Akahana's and Ayame's never-ending laughter and cheering. They though it was funny to hurt someone weaker than them, they took pleasure out of hearing Hinata's painful gasps and whimpers. They felt no sympathy for her as she lay on the floor with blood seeping from her mouth.

"You're so fucking pathetic. Can't you even put up a fight?!" Takara landed a hard kick in Hinata's stomach, causing her to scream from the unbearable pain.

Not that anyone would hear, in this long, quiet corridor. This long corridor with students studying or talking behind each and every door, or course no one could hear.

**Of course they heard.**

**Of course they knew what was going on.**

This time, Akahana was the one to assault her. She kicked her in her ribs until she lay on her back, and then sat on her injured stomach, tucking Hinata's arms in her , clutching her shirt and raising her fist for the finishing punch.  
Hinata braced herself for impact, closing her eyes and tensing her body as much as she could manage.

But there was no pain.

There was no feeling of a fist colliding with her face.

There was…

**"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"**

Hinata's eyes flew open and she was immediately shocked into silence to see Naruto's hand wrapped around Akahana's with the most deathly glare one could bear.

"N-Naruto...?!" Akahana was also surprised, but in a negative way. She was locked under his killing intent, and could not even blurt out anything other than his name.

Naruto's blonde hair almost reached down to his nose, neatly covering parts of his frantically wide eyes. A lightning storm veiled behind his calm façade, and Hinata was the only one who was not yet aware of it.

Suddenly, her hand slowly snapped and bent into a compact, unnatural shape that no human body was ever meant to experience, let alone see. During the seemingly witchcraft-like transformation, a wailing that sounded like metal tearing against metal filled the room, soon transpiring into the realm of a dog-whistle.

She couldn't think, nor could she even begin to comprehend what had just happened. All she knew, all her body and mind was telling her to do, was to…

**"Get out of here."**

And she did, she got the **hell **out of there.**  
**What happened after was something she would never be able to answer. The last thing she remembered was hearing Naruto speak with a tone completely new to her, a tone that could not be compared to any of those she'd heard before. The words were plain and simple, yet carried more meaning than she currently knew:

**"Don't ever touch **_**my **_**Hinata."**

Light shone in from a window in the room Hinata awoke in. She was acquainted with the figure sitting in his worn-out office chair, but the rest of the space was unfamiliar to her.

"You're finally awake!" Hinata had failed to notice the other person sitting next to her all this time. When noticing who it was, Hinata mentally beat herself for not detecting him before anything else.

She remembered it so clearly, how could she forget?

"Na-Naruto…"

"I found you on the field outside the school…"

_'Was it by coincidence, or did you search for me...?'_

"You looked so pale; I hurried to the doc's office as fast as I could with you!"

_'After washing the blood off your hands…?'_

Kakashi stood from his chair and, after glancing in Hinata's and Naruto's direction, left the room without as much as a word. The door creaked slowly and loudly, giving off the same effect as nails on a chalkboard. When there were no more eyes set upon the two, his smile was ripped away like an old sticker to reveal his true visage. He had the face of a dead man, utterly devoid of the slightest hint of sentience even. But when he spoke, she could hear his words were painted with malice, a threatening sound that was translated into a seemingly normal sentence:

"Do you remember anything?"

The words formed from Naruto's lips sounded so modest, yet held an immense weight that Hinata stood not a chance against. She was fully aware of what happened, so much that she almost began questioning her sanity. Up until now, the indigo-haired sixteen year-old girl had seen Naruto as the only light. He was everything she wanted to be: Confident, Proud, Popular, Strong, Helpful, Kind and Brave. He'd shown all this on the first day they'd met.  
But now, it all fell apart.

Her role model, her hero… Was a monstrous freak.

This was exactly why she would never forget it.

He protected her, yes, but there was absolutely no need for such violence. He crushed Akahana's hand like it was nothing. Hinata had even heard the loud cracking and shattering of her bones!  
He knew exactly what he was doing, because he'd done it more than once. She could tell because he ignored Akahana's scream.

He'd heard it all before.

She was feeling split- should she answer, or shouldn't she? If so, what should she say? Was the question even meant to be answered? If she wouldn't answer, then he'd take it that she does remember, but doesn't dare to say anything. If she did answer, should it be "yes", or "no"? If she'd say no, then he would probably be able to tell that she was lying, but if she'd say yes, wouldn't he be mad?

As if an idea crossed his mind, Naruto's eyes briefly lit up and a slight smirk drew itself upon his gentle face. Despite being brief, Hinata took great notice of it. Their proximity made it easy for her to have the ability to observe all his expressions. He always seemed to show his exact thoughts through his expressions. If he got an idea, his eyes would widen for a second, and his eyebrows would raise. But why did he always hide that kind of expression?  
After regaining his composure, the blonde's expression grew worried and he placed a hand on her cheek carefully, immediately startling the Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what got over me… My body just acted on its own… I didn't want them to hurt you…"  
He spoke slowly with a tint of excitement hidden behind his voice, making sure to keep eye contact with her. With this almost bright tone of voice, one could almost think he was planning something devious. His enthusiasm unfortunately went unnoticed by Hinata as she was way too caught up in thinking about his hand on her cheek. Even though she was more than certain that Naruto had committed a horrendous crime, she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. His celestial azure eyes kept boring into hers as his long fingers brushed across her puffy lips. She may have been a complete mess inside her head, but her expression showed nothing but shock.

"You have soft lips…"

Not waiting for her reaction, Naruto slowly began to close the distance between his and Hinata's lips. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, but did not carry the mental motivation or strength to break free from his gaze. The feeling of having someone so close to her was overwhelming – she had not a clue what he was even going to do, but she knew what _he _was going to do. His eyes soon slid down to her slightly apart lips.  
She did not want to be kissed by him. She didn't want to have anything to do with him right now. Did he think he could get away with what he did? Perhaps he thought he was only doing the right thing, but then she'd need to let him know that he didn't. It was a very difficult situation for her, but the more she kept thinking about it, the more annoyed she came to be. For some reason, she didn't feel like blushing and turning away now. She wanted to slap him, or report to the police. It did admittedly feel strange to go from a love to hate, though.  
The only thought that could pass through her brain was that of a mantra, which soon malformed into three venomous words.

"Kiss…" Her sudden speech caught Naruto by surprise, and he drew his eyes away from her lips for a second to meet her uncertain yet annoyed eyes.

"Hm… Are you asking for a kiss..?" Right as he was about to press his lips against hers, she spoke again.

"**K-****Kiss my ass."**

Naruto's reaction was nothing short of shock. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he pulled himself away from her and stared with eyes as wide as they could be. He could not utter words that could even hope to reply to hers in a similar manner.  
As the two stared at each other with equally surprised expressions, the door opened and Mr. Hatake entered. Without speaking, he grabbed Hinata's collar and pulled her out of the room. To Naruto, who was still in shock, it looked almost as if she'd teleported due to Kakashi's quick actions. Although right now, he couldn't care less about the doctor. What worried him was what had come out of Hinata's mouth.

"Maybe I will."

A gust of wind from the open window ran its invisible fingers through Naruto's spiky hair, lifting it up and exposing his neck and eyes, which had now begun to relax again. The door slammed shut, leaving him alone together with his thoughts. Never in his life had he imagined that a girl would _ever _say something so..

_Beguiling._

Something that would on a normal day make Naruto go absolutely berserk had instead wrapped itself around and bewitched his interest. During his seventeen years of life, not once had he met a girl that managed to intrigue him to this degree. He was done with the lame prince charming act – if she was going to act so prepossessing, then he would have to make sure to keep her entertained. If she thought that she could get away with saying something so unmannerly to a superior lord such as himself, then she had something else coming.

Naruto pushed his blonde hair away from his eye and repainted the infamous mischievous grin back on his face. This game would be many times more interesting than any of those he'd played with all the other girls.

Mr. Hatake, the schools' unique behaved doctor, pushed a frightened Hinata against the wall outside of his office with a bit more force than he'd meant to. Although she didn't seem to take notice of him at all, he still apologized.

"I apologize for what I did to you. All of it."

"…"  
Hinata remained silent, it didn't even look like she knew what her name was anymore. At the moment, her brain had not fully processed the words it revealed to Naruto. Her mind was lagging and loading, but could not catch up to the present, her expression as blank of paper, like she was in a coma with her eyes open. Kakashi however, continued speaking even though he knew she was nowhere close to listening.

"What I needed to tell you was that you have to leave this school. I thought acting with the most extreme harassment would leave you without any doubts, but it seems that Naruto was smarter. He is **not **who you think he is."

As Kakashi continued talking, Hinata's brain finally finished loading all the information.

"I-i…" But Kakashi ignored her.

"You need to-"Kakashi's sentence was cut off by a new, unfamiliar voice from the down the hallway. Hinata did not recognize the tone, nor the way of talking, and since Naruto was still in the office, it couldn't be him.

"Aren't ya a bit too close to her, Old man?"  
Hinata and Kakashi looked up and were both surprised to see Inuzuka Kiba standing a mere few meters away from them with a smug look on his face. A fang from the left side of his mouth stuck out a bit, giving him the impression of a dog. He had red fang marks painted on both of his cheeks, obviously meant to symbolize something, though Hinata had no idea what. His short brown hair was un-brushed as always, and his piercing slit eyes were glaring into not hers, but Kakashi's. She did not know why he was there, nor what he wanted with her or Kakashi, all she knew was that Inuzuka Kiba means bad news.

Just as he finished his entrance speech, an excited expression lit up Kiba's face and he looked to Hinata with a wide grin. This was quite confusing to Hinata since she'd never had a conversation, let alone even said "hi" to him. They couldn't barely call each other acquaintances!

"Hey, Hina-chan! I've been lookin' for ya!"

'_H-Hina…Chan…?' _He began walking towards her at an unnaturally fast pace. Because he'd already caught Kakashi off guard, the doctor could not offer any assistance to the defenseless Hinata. What did he want with her, and how did he know she was here? Last time Hinata checked, he didn't' want to be around her because she was too much of a "good girl". He would always be around the more "easy-going" girls. This was not Hinata's opinion, but Naruto had called them that, so she figured that it must be that way.  
The brown-haired boy grabbed hold of Hinata's arm, and with a hard tug began, without much further ado, pulling her down the corridor in a direction she could not even begin to imagine. She was getting pulled around so much that she could no longer care. If he was taking her back to his dorm, then that is where she was going.

"W-wait…!" Hinata spoke hurriedly, and was lucky enough to snap Kakashi out of his trance when doing so. The doctor mumbled a few times before speaking clearly, so both Hinata and Kiba could hear him clearly. Instead of using his usual, bored voice, he talked more seriously as if this was a very important matter.

"Let go of her, Inuzuka." Kiba stopped upon hearing Kakashi's threating tone.

"You should consider your situation before speaking, Sensei. If you talk to Hina-chan once more, I will let the principal know what you did to her last time you treated her "wounded hip"."

"?!" Kakashi could only gasp at Kiba's sharp response. He and Hinata shared the exact same thoughts.

'_How does he know about that?!'_

And with that, Kiba and Hinata disappeared down the hall.  
Kakashi let out a small sigh after regaining his composure and pulled out an old cigarette from his pocket. As he reached back down into his pocket to retrieve the lighter while pushing the back tip of the cigarette into his mouth, he also took notice of the sound of his office door opening. Naruto ran passed him so fast that he dropped the cigarette and lighter on the floor. The sound of the two objects colliding with the ground and echoed down the now quiet hallway. Doctor educated Kakashi kneeled down to pick up his dropped goods when aiding the now still-standing Naruto who didn't know which direction Kiba went in.

"He went to the left."

After briefly glancing back at with a confused expression, Naruto began to make his way down the hallway, only a minute after Kiba. Kakashi snickered as he picked up his cigarette, put it between his teeth and lit it.

'_Kids these days.'_

Hinata studied her surroundings silently, bewildered. She hadn't realized the time until now when she stood beneath the night sky on the school roof. The light raindrops fell and splashed onto the ground, staining the gray stone floor and darkening it. The soft breeze gently shook the metal fence surrounding the edge of the roof, making light noises when doing so. Every object was emitting a sound, it was so relaxing to listen to.  
Kiba leaned back against the fence, placing his fingers through the holes and gripping it as if holding himself in place. This was the first time they'd ever spoken to one-another, so giving what he went through to get here, it had to be something more than just a greeting.

"Why are ya here?"

Taken slightly aback by his blunt question, Hinata looked down and began searching herself for answers. It was quite difficult for her to focus, but she gulped and swallowed her fear and uncertainty.

"Th-the same reason as everyone else…"

"It bothers me to see such a fancy little girl attending this shithole."

Hearing him speak of his own school in such a manner proved how Kiba really didn't care about education nor his future. He was like all of her other classmates, unmotivated and careless. They just cared about being attractive and getting each other's attention. Hinata and Sasuke were literally the only ones who actually studied for tests and exams.  
This school was chaos at its finest.

"I can g-go to wh-whatever sch-school I want…"

Rather than being taken aback by such astonishing words from a girl like her, Kiba seemed annoyed, most likely because he didn't know much about her character. His neutral expression disappeared and instead twisted into an irritated one. Somehow, Hinata felt like getting on this boys bad side was something to look out for more than she should for anyone else.

Suddenly, Kiba snatched hold of the collar of her white uniform shirt and lifted her easily off her feet. Hinata's eyes widened upon feeling his hand push against her chin. As she closed her eyes hard and tried to pull away, he tightened his grip and held her briefly close to whisper in her ear.

"Even though I love girls that bite, I don't appreciate you talkin' to me like that."

He tilted his head slightly to the side, brushing his hair against Hinata's and bringing his tongue out to lick and almost nibble at her earlobe. She felt an electric shock pulse up and down her body when feeling his teeth barely sink down onto her cold skin. Her breaths grew shorter and her chest began to heave.

"S-stop…Wha-what a-a-a-are-are…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kiba pulled away and set her back down. His eyes were no longer threatening her, it was almost as if he'd completely changed his mood. He opened his mouth and spoke slowly, almost more to himself than to her.

"Naruto actually has good taste for once."

"…What…?"

"I think I'm gonna make you mi-"

"Like hell you will!" The door to the roof swung open, slamming into the wall and breaking. Naruto walked out, a furious look on his face. He had undone some of the buttons on his shirt, exposing a small part of his scarred chest. His arm sleeves were also rolled up to his elbows, almost like he was preparing to fight.

"Well, well. If it isn't Naruto. You were quick to find me, did you use a GPS?"

"I'm getting tired of acting nice." While speaking, Naruto ripped his shirt off and started to approach Kiba. Any tint of fake kindness that he'd shown to Hinata vanished like into air.


	4. Exposure

Good morning, Good afternoon, Good evening, Merry Christmas, whatever!

I hope everyone is enjoying their summer break, here is the next chapter for this story! Please don't forget to review as its pretty much the only thing that helps me decide if i should write another chapter or not. I don't mean to sound irritating, but that's kind of how i judge it. No reviews = end of story

Unless if i enjoy writing it myself.

Also, to those who have reviewed - Thank you! Please keep up the good work! I'm trying super hard to make the chapters longer, but i get way too excited and end up posting them. Please let me know what you think about everything, and even the characters that have been introduced!

Anyway, here comes the Real Naruto!

**Exposure  
**

* * *

"_**Enough with this foolish act, I'm gonna rip your fucking head off and feed it to your own dog." **_

Any doubts that Hinata had regarding Naruto's previous assault were now completely consumed by the sight before her. The hero she'd been protected by on her first day at school had been engulfed by this monstrosity. This boy, this crazed male, was not His eyes narrowed into thin slits, burning with passion and volition to murder the man before him. It was certainly not an ordinary sight for someone like Hinata. Kiba however, appeared quite indifferent to the situation. It was on the verge of making Hinata wonder if he'd been through this before. Not knowing either Kiba or Naruto especially well, she had no rough idea of what they thought of one another. As far as she was concerned, they considered each other to be ordinary classmates. What Kiba had yet to see was how furious Naruto would get if he kept toying with Hinata. He started last year, and since Naruto hadn't fought much in school then, he missed his chance to consider his anger a serious warning. Judging from the information Kiba had gotten from his deceiving classmates, Naruto was a stuck up flirt who occasionally fought with people weaker than him.

In other words, he was about to be proven very wrong.

"Let's play a little game."  
Kiba was the first to speak after a long moment of silence and intense glaring. He tilted his head to the side and cracked his neck twice before continuing, knowing that his sense of calmness was agitating Naruto severely. Kiba's arm reached around Hinata's shoulders, pulling her close to him in the most provoking manner possible. He kept his teasing eyes on Naruto while his finger traced along Hinata's jawline slowly and stopping by her chin to lift it slightly. He turned his head towards her and narrowed his eyes ever so briefly before sticking his tongue out to lick her trembling lips.  
Naruto's walking turned to sprinting in an instant.

"**Whoever wins can have Hinata all to himself."**

His words played on and pestered his nerves like an irritating melody that seemed all too false to Naruto, so much that he wanted to push his hands against his ears and scream. There was not a shard of mercy left in his heart. He knew that Kiba had deliberately stepped over the line of his patience, and now he was going to pay the price.  
None of it would matter to him anymore, not after he'd taught this cocky hound a lesson he'd never fail to remember.

Naruto halted and threw his clenched fist up, aiming for Kiba's face, but was effortlessly caught by his hand. He looked up at Kiba through his blonde hair with wide, enraged eyes containing the will and intention to rip Kiba's very body into shreds. Their strength wasn't tantamount, but Naruto's with Naruto's mind being berserk, Kiba's hand was in the upper region. Needless to say, Hinata fled to a safer distance, and was even trying to make her way towards the door at this time.

'_I need to get help…!' _

But her intention was quickly killed by a pocket knife that hit the wooden door handle, slashing across her palm before doing so. She let out a gasp and pushed herself away from the wooden entrance, falling hard on the rain-soaked cement floor with a loud thump. With a look of severe fright and panic, she slowly turned her head back to Kiba and Naruto.

"We can't have the prize escaping, now can we?"

Naruto gritted in teeth at Kiba's taunting words and kicked himself back from him. His pants were already drenched, while Kiba, who had barely moved an inch, was close to unscathed. Everything about him caused Naruto's blood to boil. He wanted to see him be slowly tortured, burned, drowned, crushed and stabbed before he'd let him get the honor of dying.

Yes, dying was a privilege to Naruto.

"P-please, s-stop!"

No words could pass through the downpour in Konoha at this moment. Lightning and thunder boomed throughout the sky, and Hinata was the only one to hear her attempt at ending their fight. But what she didn't know was that this was going to end much faster than she'd have ever expected. Though, she wouldn't be there long enough to witness it.

"ARGH!"  
Naruto let out a long yell as he threw his fist at an incredible speed into Kiba's face. Said boy was after that thrown violently into the metal fence separating him from the ground. The collision made a terrible noise, echoing throughout the school grounds. Anyone close enough to hear it would most likely suspect that something was wrong. Despite the dent in the fence and the broken nose Kiba had now been gifted with, he stood back up and wiped the blood from his nostrils. This time it was Naruto's turn to stretch his arms out and crack his neck relaxingly. Knowing that Kiba was in pain caused his body to calm, and his mind gradually returned to its original state.

_**Utter superiority. **_

"Sounds like a fun game."

'_What…is…he…?'  
_Hinata could only stare in fear at the vision of the man she'd not so long ago thought to be a hero. But… he was no hero. He was something else… Something she couldn't describe better words than a **demon. **No man could ever commit to such horrendous acts such as crushing a girls' hand or throwing a classmate into a fence. It just… wasn't normal.

Before she could think any further, the painful sound of Kiba's scream rang through her ears.

Her shivering body brought itself to stand and turn around in the same direction of Kiba's cry. There, a few meters before her sat Naruto on top of Kiba's injured body, punching him over and over again. Blood splattered across the floor as each punch hit Kiba's cheek. His eyes were barely open, but each time Naruto would punch his head to the right, he'd stare at her. He would just gaze at her with pleading emotions. He raised his hands a bit and tried to speak through the constant hits he was receiving.

"I'm….so-sorry...Pl…pleas-"  
Just then, Naruto stood up, his chest heaving hard from draining most of his energy beating Kiba. But he wasn't done yet. No, he had several things left that he wanted to do to him before he'd let anyone take this pest away. Kiba took this break from the beating to try to apologize more.

"I-I won't tel-tell anyone…S-so..Ple-"

"**Shut up." **

Hinata's breathing was hard just from watching the two. She stood frozen to the spot, feeling like a judge for a gladiator battle. Even though she knew she was weak, she also knew that standing and watching wasn't going to help save Kiba. He might've gone too far, but he needn't be punished to this extent!  
Hinata didn't want to be the one who never did anything anymore. She didn't want to be the one who accepted it as people pushed her around, not after what Mr. Hatake did to her. If there was anything that creepy doctor taught her, it was to get a backbone.

'_I can't let him hit Kiba anymore!'_

She decided to join the fight, but only to stop Naruto from striking Kiba more than he already had. She was well aware of that he was already in emergency condition and needed medical treatment as soon as possible. First, she dialed the number to the principal and let them know the current situation, then threw her blazer off and began to run towards them.  
Uzumaki Naruto was the first to look up, and raised his eyebrow in interest to see her dashing at him. Since he thought nothing of her fighting skills, he stayed in the same position and merely watched her to see what she was planning on doing.

'_What is this? A pathetic female who attempts to stop someone superior to her? I'll admit that this is the first time a girl has done more than yell "stop", but she doesn't even know how to fight. I guess she'll just go down on the floor and beg for me to not hurt him. How lame.' _

At the same moment as Hinata began running, the door to the roof opened and a part of someone's raven hair was made visible. Sasuke was one of the few to hear when Kiba was thrown into the metal fence, so he'd come up to check out was going on out of pure curiosity, but definitely wasn't expecting himself to see Naruto standing above Kiba and Hinata running towards them. Why was she getting involved? Didn't she know how dangerous Naruto could be, especially towards girls?

'_What the…hell…'_

Hinata set her foot down, stopping completely in her tracks before Naruto and Kiba. Her eyes were completely set on the blonde, almost so much that the veins around them began to show. It was as if she was straining to see something, but no one knew what. Naruto, who had been watching her closely, began to doubt her weakness. Sasuke, who had only seen her now, was still wondering what the hell was going on.

'_Judging by Kiba's beating, Naruto must've gotten pissed. Maybe he did something to Hinata. It's stupid, but I'll have to go with that assumption for now.' _

After a few seconds, Naruto shrugged and picked Kiba up by his collar. His lips twisted into the sickest of smiles and he tilted his head sideways a bit, taking in the utter enjoyment and delectation of the brown haired boys' expression. He had teased and mocked Naruto, and got what he deserved. As his finishing blow, he pulled out his pocket knife and held it to Kiba's eye. The more scared he got, the wider Naruto's demonic grin grew.

"Goodnight, Kiba." Naruto whispered.

"Hinata, get away from hi-" Sasuke began to yell, stepping out onto the rooftop, but was cut off by her voice.

"**Juuken!"**

At an instant, Naruto was sent flying across the floorand into the same fence that Kiba hit. His body collided with the metal and he let out a nearly silent gasp before falling to the floor. By the looks of it, none of his bones were broken, but blood seeped out of his mouth as he pushed himself up to stand.  
At almost the same moment, Hinata pulled back, lifting her hands to her face as if not knowing what to do with them and gasping loudly. Sasuke was at the very least ten times more surprised than her. He, Naruto and Hinata shared approximately the same thoughts:

_What had she just done?  
_

* * *

It was the morning of a very special school day at Konoha Gakuen. Why was this such a special day, you ask? Well, that might be because the sun was shining through the windows, unlike the other day when a thunderstorm by the name of "Ivan" passed over Konoha. It could also be because Naruto was attending school with an eye patch and bandaged stomach, but it was most likely because this is the very day that Hinata's contract to this school will be sealed. 12 p.m., to be exact.  
The light, yet rushed footsteps of said girl were quickly making their way towards the principal's office. She knew she only had ten minutes left before her name would be carved onto the list of permanent students attending Konoha Gakuen. All the systems throughout the internet websites and schools would search on Konoha Gakuen and see Hyuuga Hinata listed as a pupil.  
But perhaps her luck had already been used up from yesterday's event when the principal and some teachers had come rushing in right after Naruto stood up. While everyone was busy taking both Naruto and Kiba to the hospital, Sasuke had pulled Hinata away and taken her back to the dormitory. Looking back, she still couldn't quite understand why Sasuke was holding her hand on the way back. She didn't think much about it before because she was in quite a shock, but now it seemed kind of strange to her. Even now, she couldn't comprehend why she hit Naruto. Seeing him about to stab Kiba just gave her some kind of electric pulse, her body simply moved on its own and ended up sending him flying…

Speaking of Naruto, he was supposed suspended for three days for "Severely injuring a fellow student", basically beating the shit out of Kiba, who was spending one week in the hospital with two broken rib bones, a broken nose and several bruises, but ended getting away with a private meeting with the principal that no one knew anything about. Some said he used some dirty tricks to convince her, some say he threatened her, but whatever it was, he definitely didn't use normal tactics.

'_Almost there…!' _Hinata was currently in the process of running up the stairs. She only had one corridor left, and then she'd be right in front of the door that would lead to her freedom. All she needed to say was that she wanted to transfer to a new school and then that would be it.  
She glanced at her watch briefly and picked up her pace at the sight of the time.

**"11:55…"**

Just as she turned down to the last corridor, her vision was blocked by a taller figure that stood, leaning against the wall to her right. His body was lean and muscular, but his left eye was covered by a black patch. His blonde hair didn't stand out in all directions as much as it used to, but instead was reaching down almost to his nose. His expression was dark and mischievous, like he knew something that she didn't. Hinata's eyes met with Naruto's and her face changed into pure fear, while his lips twisted into a serpent's grin.

"Are you in a hurry?" His strong azure eye bore through her sockets, but she couldn't bear to look away. It was almost painful to stare back, but she felt sucked into his beautiful eye, even more now when there was only one to light up his dark expression.

**11:56**

"I-i…Nee-need to…g-go…" She barely gained the ability to speak, and used this opportunity to step aside, but was suddenly grabbed quite roughly and pushed back against the wall he was learning against. Hinata's lips parted and she breathed in sharply at the sudden action.

"You took me by surprise yesterday, but it won't happen again."

**11:57**

He placed his hands on each side of her, locking her in place. There was nowhere for her to go now, not unless if she wanted to try to fight him.

"Do you understand now?" He lowered himself to her level, tilting his head slightly while closing the distance between them. Hinata began to feel uncomfortable about their proximity, and carefully raised her hands and pushed lightly against his chest, but he quickly grabbed both her wrists with his right hand and pushed them above her head.

**11:58**

"Don't even try it."

"…" She was beginning to mentally panic, but Naruto's expression remained cool like nothing could bother him. He used his other hand to slowly lift the eye patch and reveal his black eye.

"You see this? This is from that fucked-up thing you did to me yesterday."

"I-I'm so s-sorry…" Somehow, her sincere words caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat. No one would ever apologize in such a sincere fashion after inflicting an injury to him.

**11:59**

Naruto's grip on Hinata's wrists weakened.

She pulled away.

She ran towards the door.

Hinata pushed down the door handle.

**It was locked.**

She could hear the laughter coming from the man behind her. He seemed way to amused.

**12:00**

"I forgot, the principal isn't here today."

* * *

No, you're not sick if you hate Naruto now. I mean, let's all be honest here! Naruto _is _a jerk in this story. It's like the newest movie where they have reverse personalities! Sasuke is nice and sweet while Naruto is a douche. And here i thought i was being original...


	5. What Was Stolen

**Hi!**

**I finally got questions from you guys, so I'll answer them here in the introduction. Some are PM's that I've previously answered, but I've decided to copy it to this Q&A in case there are other wondering.**

**Why so much female abuse?**

**As previously mentioned, Naruto hates women more than an average guy does. It doesn't require a rocket scientist to know that he's a sadist. What I'm trying to say is that if you put together anti-women and masochist, you'll get someone that hurts them. Also, i believe he's taken more seriously if he becomes more of an abusive person rather than a player. He wouldn't have much sadistic power over women if he only broke their hearts with a smile.**

**Why aren't your chapters longer?**

**Because I just generally suck.**

**There should be a minimum amount of words that you have to reach before I can publish any story… I just get way too excited!**

**Will Naruto and Hinata have sex?**

**Answering this question feels a bit like a spoiler, because if they do have sex, then it'll either be because they've gotten along (happy ending), or because Naruto is forcing himself on her (Bad ending). But that isn't to say that I won't allow some lemons to find their way into this story.**

**Trust me, there will be romance. Just wait until Naruto gets his hands on her.**

**Do they have the same powers as in the Anime?**

**I'd like to say yes, but unfortunately no. They have similarities that may be considered supernatural, like red eyes to match the Kyuubi's, or the veins near the eyes to relate to the Byakugan, but they can't actually pull off Rasengan or a real Juuken. So, instead of transforming into the Kyuubi, Naruto would instead go pretty berserk like he did with Kiba. It's just that, the story would get pretty messed up if I added ninja's and stuff…**

**Opening and ending song for this fanfic?**

**Haha, interesting question!**

**I'd say that the opening would be "じぶんROCK" (Jibun Rock)" by ONE OK ROCK and the ending would be "Sore de wa, Mata Ashita (それでわ, また明日) by ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION. Can't be playing happy stuff for something like HSOD, this is serious business!**

**On a side note, I'd like to remind you that NARUTO does not belong to me. If it did… well, let's just say… you don't want to know.**

**Story so far, basically.**

**Naruto is the main leader of Konoha Gakuen. He's also a heartbreaker who not only takes the virginity from his girlfriends, but also beats them up and then dumps them like trash.**

**Hinata is a sweet, innocent and timid girl who has newly started at the school, not knowing anything about the way it worked, nor the people inside it. She woke up on the wrong side of bed and was sexually harassed by Hatake Kakashi, who was actually attempting to get her to want to leave the school.**

**Sasuke and Naruto sign up for a football competition with a prize that will gain them different benefits. Sasuke wishes to attend the hardcore training in a forest of death, while Naruto – well, we don't know his reasoning yet.**

**Hinata is getting beaten up by the bullies when Naruto enters and takes control of the situation by crushing Joshuyo Akahana's hand. Hinata sees how her hero malformed into something else and, out of fear, flees. She wakes up in Kakashi's office only to be met by Naruto, who after Kakashi leaves tries to kiss her. Luckily, comes back and takes Hinata out of the room, where Kiba locates them. Being at a loss, Kakashi cannot stop Kiba from taking Hinata away to someplace else. Naruto runs after them.**

**On the roof, Kiba and Naruto fight. Naruto easily wins, but is challenged by a still standing Hinata. Not knowing that her stance was that of a Hyuuga, he ignores her and gets struck by "Juuken". (This doesn't drain your chakra like in the real anime, but it damages your Nervous System.). Before Naruto can do much, Sasuke takes Hinata and gets out of there, and the school staff takes him and Kiba to the hospital.**

**Hinata is stopped by Naruto while trying to get to the principal's office in order to undo the contract five minutes before it's sealed. He forbids her from entering, and so the clock strikes twelve and she is forever stuck in Konoha Gakuen.**

**Enjoy reading as Hinata has something very dear stolen from her.**

* * *

**What was Stolen**

"Consider it an honor to hit me with that "Juken" of yours."

(note: Juken means "entrance exam". he's either mocking her or didn't fully hear as the actual name of the technique she used was called "Juuken", aka. Gentle Fist.)

Despite his composed words, Naruto was still in quite a shock from being nearly knocked out by a girl. Of course, the hit was only so powerful because he ignored it completely. Not even bracing himself, Naruto felt the full impact of the so called "Juuken". He may be walking around without any cracked rib bones, but his stomach still hurt like fuck when he moved. Anything that requires his stomach muscles was almost as painful as getting stabbed. He used his free hand to reach down and lift the bottom of his white shirt up to reveal the tightly wrapped bandages around his stomach. Hinata's eyes, if possible, widened more and she stared at the covered injury she'd inflicted on him. Suddenly, she felt his hand grip hers and pull her into him. It was a fast movement, so quick that she could barely think before she was once again pushed against the wall. He slammed his fist into it, but almost immediately regained his composure and glared at her with slits for pupils.

"Look what you did to me, Hinata..."

"I-I'm...S-so-"

"I don't give a fucking shit if you're sorry, look at me."

"..." She began searching for things to look at. Books, floors, shelves, windows, everything but him. Her whole body, including lips trembled uncontrollably, sending shivers of excitement down to Naruto's core. The quivers spread through his body like a disease, corrupting his mind with dark and evil thoughts. Thoughts that involved making her cry so much that her body would be drained of its tears. It also involved her clothes being on the floor, rather than on her body.

Yes, this is what he wanted to see.

"I said..."  
He roughly grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, practically forcing her to look at him. his shaking pupils kept dilating and thinning. The constant changing was almost symbolizing his current emotions. His eyes kept glancing from her lips to her eyes, he couldn't decide on which he should focus on anymore. His mind was spinning in circles and he couldn't even make a simple choice anymore.

"Look at me!"

Her eyes met his at that very instant and she stared, wide-eyed at him. Unlike Naruto, who was having a mental battle, Hinata was chained by his eyes. The deep, celestial colors held so much mystery and pain in them. She wanted to know what he was hiding, and unconsciously placed her hand on his cheek, catching him completely off-guard.

There was something about Hinata that Naruto couldn't stand. He couldn't quite identity what it was that made him so uncomfortable with her in his presence, but it was certainly something that would cause future obstacles for his plan. He couldn't even bring himself to slap the bitch!

The more his body resisted, the more he wanted to, but couldn't.

He hated to admit it, but he no longer wanted to cause her any harm.

Maybe it had something to do with how many times she'd caught him off-guard, like now.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

He grabbed onto her hand, digging his nails into her and causing her to cry out in pain slightly. Her expression was so meek and gentle, like a porcelain doll. It was almost like she saw through him and everything he did. She wasn't like all the other girls at all, she wasn't after sex and entertainment. He didn't even have to ask her in order to know that Hinata was different. Her expressions carried weakness, guilt, angst, inferiority, insecurity and so much else. Who could possibly want to injure her when she was already beating herself up?

_'What the fuck am I thinking!?'  
_

Naruto slammed her hand back against the wall, as if trying to push his thoughts away along with it. He bowed his head, leaning forward almost in defeat. His mind was too clouded, he couldn't focus. He didn't even realize that he had his head between Hinata's breasts. Said girl was at the moment having a minor heart attack and had her eyes glued to the back of Naruto's head with the darkest blush in the whole universe. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed instead of scared, but that wasn't to say that those two emotions weren't currently combined. She was indeed having a very difficult time standing, but somehow, Naruto's grip on her hand was telling her not to allow her knees to buckle just yet.

He felt her heart pounding, beating against his forehead frantically in an attempt to keep all the blood in her body going.

'_I will make her suffer for this disease she has cursed me with.'  
_

Closing his eyes, Naruto eventually straightened himself back up and twisted his lips, transmuting into the infamous demonic grin he so often dressed himself with. This not only meant that Naruto was back to his normal self, but also that he had a very atrocious plan up his sleeve.

This time, he wouldn't go easy on her.

Naruto reopened his eyes, which had now malformed into a dark crimson shade. The azure in his vision ripped, completely replaced and repainted this sinister new color. Before she had much time to act, Hinata was already being caged in by Naruto's arm and held by his hand. She couldn't help but dislike how easily he held both her hands with only the help of one.

The corners of his lips twisted upward at seeing her dark blush. "Don't move." he growled quietly as he lowered his face close to hers. His eyes focused on her lips right before they began to drift shut. Without any further reluctance, Naruto pressed his lips firmly against Hinata's.

His lips were completely different from Kakashi's. It wasn't as if she was an expert at analyzing lips, but it was almost as if the shape of Naruto's was more fit for her, she just didnt know it. Poor Hinata was frozen, not being able to move a single muscle in her place.

He gradually pulled back, but his lips were still hovering above hers, nearly touching. He could feel her breath cascading upon his mouth, making him want to continue.

Letting his will take over, Naruto's lips once again descended upon Hinata's, this time in a more forceful manner.

The only sound in left in the hallway for Hinata and Naruto to hear was the sound of her pounding heart that reverberated evenly around them. Her vision grew blurry, so she quickly shut her eyes tightly closed.

Naruto's lips moved against hers continuously. His hand moved swiftly behind her neck and then up to grab a fistful of her long indigo hair, but when he felt her lips quiver in pain, he loosened the grip slightly. Even if hurting her _was _his initial intention, having her moving around was something he could do without. His hold on her allowed him to lessen the distance between their bodies. There was an inexplicable feeling inside of Naruto that kept growing as his kiss with Hinata deepened. He couldn't identify the emotions welling up within him, but they were too strong to ignore. The more he touched her, the more he wanted her.

Naruto caressed her lips with his tongue, but to his dismay could not make her seem to enjoy it. Amateur or not, she could still at least try to kiss back!  
He may have been used to girls resisting him at first, but they had all given into him after approximately five seconds into the kiss. Being the most interesting of all girls so far, Naruto was less than pleased about that Hinata also just had to be the only one to reject him. He hasn't realized this himself yet, but it was this very attitude of hers that made her so fascinating. Without it, she'd be nothing but "just another girl". This may be unfortunate to her, but if you'd ask Naruto, he'd find it a blessing.

Without asking for special permission, he bit down, quite sorely on her lip, earning an attempted stifled gasp, but he was quick enough to dart his tongue into her mouth.

She tried to pull away from him, but the wall behind her prevented her from doing so. The thought of breaking it did pass through her considerations, but quickly eliminated for obvious reasons.

He had her right where he wanted her, and she couldn't stand it. She didn't want to let him take advantage of her like Mr. Hatake had done, she absolutely wasn't going to let all that happen again!

She spoke through the brief second that their lips parted from one another, not caring about the taste of his saliva in her mouth. He, on the other hand, licked his lips and contently swallowed her sweet liquid, deliberately leaving some of it in the corner of his mouth for her to see.

"Wh-why..."

He let out a short laugh. To him The answer to this question was obvious, yet she was so clueless that she even had to ask. He found it so clear that he didn't even bother replying, but instead glared down at her with a "you're pathetic". Although his expression language was slightly cryptic, he was more than certain that Hinata understood it, given the face she made.

It was much easier to be himself when Hinata was terrified. Seeing her cower in fear made him feel the strength of power and control, but when she tried to act at the same level as him, he got slightly put off.

He aimed for her lips once again, tilting his head slowly as if cherishing what he was about to do. She knew his intentions, but this time evaded them rapidly turning her head to the side in desperation to flee. As if he'd planned her to do so, Naruto's lips instead met with her neck. She was almost relieved, until she felt his hands traveling up beneath her shirt and stroking her warm, soft skin. He'd craved to touch it, but never got the opportunity until now, when she finally belonged to him. Ignoring Hinata's gasp, Naruto's hands continued caressing her skin and nearing her breasts. The sudden panic earned Naruto something he wasn't expecting to hear from her in a long time.

A quiet moan.

His eyes widened temporarily, but soon adjusted to her new behavior and relaxed. The smirk now tainting his lips was so evil and smug that he almost questioned his health. Why was it that things that are harder to achieve always reward well? He'd heard girls moan countless times, but hearing Hinata do it so silently aroused him more than he'd ever expected. Upon realizing it herself, Hinata stifled another gasp and threw her hands up to push him away. Luckily, she did it when Naruto was still in the brief shock from hearing her sweet moan. He stepped back a bit, not from the weak force of her pathetic push, but to speak. The smirk he'd worn was still lingering upon his sickly self-satisfied expression.

"I didn't know a prude like you could make those kinds of noises."  
He licked his lips again, purposely swallowing loudly to make her aware of that her saliva was now inside of him.

"P-please...n-n-n-no-no...m-mor-mo-" her quiet voice was cut off by his. This was the second time he'd flawlessly guessed what she was going to say. Most people seemed gladly wait three years for her to finish her sentence, but Naruto was an impatient boy, and waiting wasn't one of his strengths.

"If it wasn't for your bad kissing, i wouldn't accept."

His eyes quickly scanned the corridor for any sign of a stalker. For all her knew, all of his ex-girlfriends may have seen that.

"I'll teach you next time, so look forward to it."

It wasn't really his problem, but if they found out about his unique interest in Hinata, he might have to see her in a wheelchair next time.

He turned his eyes back to her and spoke in a low, raspy voice.

"But remember this, _Hinata_." Naruto took a large, threatening stride up to her and wrapped his fingers around her forearms in an instant.

"You belong to me. If anyone does anything to you in a manner which displeases me, I'll fucking murder them."

And with that, Naruto left the corridor, retreating to his the football field where he was planning on playing a game or two.

Condensation fell once again down upon the village of Konoha, soaking the streets and people that walked on them. It seemed like only a few seconds ago that the sun was out, but like a chameleon, the sky's color changed drastically in an instant. It had become rather stimulating for Hinata to listen to the sound of rain splashing against the windows. Her knees buckled, causing her to fall in such a position that her knees folded beneath her. Hinata bowed her head, trying to replay the previous event in her mind. But like a broken cassette tape, her memory halted, playing over the scene with Naruto kissing her over and over again. It felt like she'd been through a traumatic event.  
Hinata looked out of the window next to her and watched at the rain whipped against the window with an intense desire to break through it.  
She turned her head to stare down at her thighs and only managed a light whimper before she felt the cold sensation of a water drop on her thigh.

"Did t-th-he rain…" She began, but soon came to realize that the drops were coming from her eyes. Tears spilled down her cheeks endlessly, so she started to wipe them with her shirt sleeve. It was all in vain, as they continued to fall on her bare skin. Suddenly the soft touch of someone's hand caressed and lifted her chin. Her eyes immediately snapped open in shock and surprise. She slowly lifted her head to meet the gaze of the calm boy standing before her with his arm stretched out to her.

"Why are you crying?" At the sight of her tears, Sasuke's brows contracted worriedly. He drew his hand back and bent his knees to level himself with her. He battled mentally on whether to display his concern, or act cool about it.

"Hey… Don't cry. It's lame."

"I-I know…" She whispered through her sniffles and sobs.

"I… I know…." But nothing Hinata said or heard seemed to lessen the waterfall streaming from her eyes. Sasuke watched in despair as Hinata wept quietly. She'd lost her last chance to get out.

"Hey, your lips are swollen…" Sasuke began to reach out for her lips, but thought otherwise and pulled his hand back. It hurt him so much to see her crying, but what was even more painful was that he could do absolutely nothing about it.

"It was Naruto, wasn't it." Hinata's body froze upon hearing the sound of his sheer name. This confirmed Sasuke's suspicions, making his twist in anger. He balled his hand into a fist and bit down hard on his lip.

'_That...piece of…' _ He struggled for a word that could describe Naruto's character, but found none. _'He'd stoop as low as to hurt go after someone like Hinata. What the hell had she ever done to deserve this shitty treatment?!' _ Sasuke's bowed his head, allowing his hair to fall passed his eyes. His facial expression was not visible to Hinata, but seeing him tremble with a balled fist hinted it. Slowly, her eyelids rose halfway to watch Sasuke silently cursing upon Naruto's name.

And outside, the rain continued to fall, mirroring Hinata's tears.


	6. Inevitable Reality

**HI!**

I finally took a break from my tanning, sat down and decided to continue this story!

I suddenly received a lot of questions after the last Q&A, so I'll answer a few of them. I'm sorry if yours didn't get answered, please contact me by e-mail if you really wish to get an answer!

**Is Naruto in a gang?  
**No, Naruto fights alone. He doesn't really have a lot of friends.

**Will Hinata get pregnant?  
**If there is anything a playboy would kill himself rather than receive, it's a kid. If she got pregnant, he'd probably kill the kid, haha.

**Will Hinata wear the same swimsuit as in Naruto Shippuden ending 10?  
**As much as I'd like to make her wear it, I can't. Schools in Japan require their students to wear swim uniforms. They need to cover their bodies! _ I'd like to keep the exceptions far away from me as I already got off-track a few times.

**What are your future plans for stories?  
**I have the urge to write a Naru-Hina version of "Sleeping With the Enemy". How does that sound? Basically, it would involve Hinata escaping from her rich yet abusive husband – Naruto.  
Otherwise, I thought I'd make him nice for once… You're probably tired of him being an asshole.

**What do YOU guys think!?**

**Also i'm sorry to those who dislike Sasuke. I was tired of Kiba always being the "second guy", so I decided to change Sasuke's character a bit and give him the role. He was surprisingly happy to hear that he got the "nice guy" part for once. **

**And yes, they have dormitories, if you didn't get that then I suggest you reread chapter one :D **

**This story will sadly not reach 100,000 words. I see no point in adding extra irrelevant parts to it… Unless…**

**If you want me to?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I could only dream...**

**Naruto does not belong to me. You should know that.**

* * *

**Inevitable Reality**

It was the evening of the day that Hinata became a permanent student at Konoha High School and she was still having a hard time getting over it. The only thing that made her stand back up after being "punished" by Naruto was Sasuke's soothing words and reassuring hug. He was like a brother to her, doing everything in his power to make her happy.

* * *

"_H-hey… Hinata… Don't cry."_

_Hinata could only dream that his words were a magic spell, because the tears she so greatly wished to stop were continuing to fall like rivers down her cheeks and onto her thighs and floors. She tried to wipe them away, but couldn't keep seem to keep up.  
Sasuke flinched every time he heard her whimper or sniffle. He felt so powerless. Being only able to watch in pain was almost as bad as being the cause for her crying in the first place. _

'_Isn't there any way I can comfort her…?' As if his answering Sasuke's question, his body acted on its' own. He wrapped his strong arms around her small, frail body and held her as tightly as she could handle, causing her to gasp audibly. Hinata was shocked into complete silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. _

"_Don't let him get to you. Don't give Naruto what he wants." Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear, his lips nearly brushing against it. He felt her shiver in his arms and turned his head away, a bit embarrassed. After that, he let go of her._

"_S-sorry.. I don't know what got ov-" _

"_Na-Naruto said that… If… i-if anyone tou-touch-touch….touches m-me…"_

"_You __**don't **__belong to him. No matter what he says, you __**do-**__" His words were cut short when he witnessed Hinata's expression turn visibly painful. Without any more words exchanged, she burst into tears again, latching onto his chest and burying her face into him. Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily, but he soon came to his senses. He raised his hands awkwardly and tried to decide between holding her or just staying still, but eventually placed his hands on her back and carefully pulling her a bit closer to his heart. _

'_I'm sorry…'_

* * *

_Two days later…_

Hinata stepped uncertainly into the western-style bar with a look of great anxiety and uncertainty. It looked almost like she was searching for a murderer in incognito mode. That would be quite believable if not for the non-suspicious clothes she wore. It may be the first time that Hinata ever walked around in town with a dark blue skirt and white blouse. Her common dress code consisted more or less of Capri pants and a T-shirt with a coat over. It was only because her friends had told to meet here that she was currently making her way in.  
it was true, Hinata had finally acquired some real friends. Sakura, Ino, Nicki and Shiro were always there to cheer for her, whether if she was right or not. They had sleepovers, did homework together and lots of other things that Hinata had never had the opportunity to do with anyone else. It was hard to admit, but even if this school was the most chaotic one, it was also where she got her first friends at.

Maybe she belonged here.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Sakura call out to her from a table in the far corner. Questioning their distance to the rest of the people, she tightened her grip on her purse and walked over to them. It was safe for Hinata to say that this was her very first time visiting a bar, and that if her father found out, she would be cooked alive by her one and only father. Underage drinking in the Hyuuga family was not only a crime, but also a punishable one. The police may be nice, but the Hyuuga household was very different. They stuck to the old, traditional system which was basically the exact opposite of what teenagers did nowadays. Since she had never broken a Hyuuga law before, Hinata felt saddened and scared to be doing it now.

The bars in Konoha were popular every day at all hours due to the high quantity of customers. Since depression had taken over almost 68% of Konoha's citizens, most of them spent their time drinking their problems away. If they weren't depressed, then they were desperate teenagers. If they weren't desperate teenagers, then they were young and old women or men trying to find someone attractive to spend the night with at a love hotel.

Shiro patted the seat next to her, coaxing Hinata to sit beside her. She took her beige trench coat off and placed it neatly on the chairs back support.

"You took your time!" Ino started.

"Whatever, she's here now so let's order for Hinata." Nicki said, clearly indifferent to the situation. She always seemed to stick with Shiro as if she were her little sister, or at least something in that fashion.

"Waiter!" Sakura threw her hand up over exaggeratingly. Her green eyes seemed to transform into hearts upon being approached by the rather handsome male waiter. His black hair was finely styled and he carried the other customers ordered drinks with grace and elegance. People who knew what they were doing were always so damn attractive.  
Sakura was way too caught up in checking out the now slightly confused waiter and was literally pulled out of her trance by Ino's hard jerk on her ear.

"Ow, what was that for, pig!?"

"You're staring way too much! Are you trying to scare him away!?"

Feeling somewhat guilty, the waiter laughed dryly and excused himself temporarily to serve some other customers. This gave Hinata some time to decide on what to drink. The other four had already begun drinking, and even Nicki was on the brink of being tipsy.

"Well, everyone knows I'll have a beer." Nicki was an extremely good drinker according to several classmates. It was quite surprising considering that her father would send her to the military if she swore even once.

"I'll have some apple juice"

"Aww, You're no fun, Shiroi!" Nicki clung childishly to Shiro and complained endlessly to her about alcohol being the way of life. However, the white-haired girl was not planning on ever laying her hands on an alcoholic drink anytime soon. It was almost be expected from a girl with her life.  
Being quite similar to Shiro in that sense, Hinata also ordered something non-alcoholic.

"I-I'll have a Piña Colada… Alcohol free…" The waiter, who had now returned to their table nodded while writing her and Shiro's order down on a notepad. After finishing it, he looked up at them with a sweet smile and spoke with a voice loud enough for them all to hear, yet not louder than that.

"I'll be right back then, Ladies." He scurried back to the bar and performed some holy magic that would create their drinks. In the meantime, the rest of the girls resumed their conversation that Hinata had missed.

"Anyway, isn't it weird?" Sakura leaned forward, subconsciously drawing everyone else in as if it was a ritual. Ino nodded solemnly and replied:

"Yeah… It's strange that he'd quit." Their conversation caught Hinata's attention and her eyelids rose hallway to watch as they conversed back and forth before gingerly speaking.

"U-uhm…" Ino and Sakura turned their heads to her, giving her their full attention.

"Wh-who…Quit…?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?"

"Well, I guess it's only to be expected… Hinata doesn't get the news as quickly as we do."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sakura glared at Nicki irritatingly, who in return shrugged like she didn't even know herself. Seeing that Hinata was eager to know, Shiro said it instead.

"Dr. Hatake quit."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly upon hearing the doctor's name. She couldn't help it, nor could she help flashing back to the first time they met. It was like a bad habit, or rather, a nightmarish flashback. But why would he quit?

"I know what you're gonna ask. No one knows why he quit." Ino beat Hinata to it. It seemed all to odd that someone so confident and brave as Kakashi would suddenly just quit his job. Hinata inwardly wondered if it had anything to do with her. She would probably never find out, seeing as she didn't know the man outside of school.

"Maybe it has something to do with Naruto…" Sakura whispered.

Hinata didn't know anything about Naruto and Kakashi's relationship, but she was quite certain that they weren't exactly taking dance lessons together.  
Right now though, the sheer thought of Naruto made Hinata want to regurgitate. She wasn't quite ready to think about him yet, let alone see him.

And like a jinx, in he walks.

Right passed them.

Together with Sai and a few other unfamiliar guys. It could be a gang for all she knew.

"Speak of the devil." Ino follows him with her eyes, together with Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Nicki, who remains indifferent to the situation, merely continues drinking and tugging at Shiro's dress.

Hinata's mind fell apart at the very instant that she heard Naruto laugh out loud, like he was having fun or something. What was he doing at the same bar as them?! Did he see her and Sasuke and was here together with his gang to beat her up!?

'_But if anything… He said he'd beat up Sasuke…' _

A Cimmerian gloom, a darkness that could almost be felt passed built up around them, and the only one who had somehow not been affected spoke.

"He's not a good guy."  
At that, everyone's head snapped up and stared at the owner of the voice, Nicki. She shrugged and turned her head a bit to watch Naruto as he and his friends sat down and tried to catch the waiter's attention. His smile was so unusual to see, one could question whether it was real or not. When no one made any effort to talk, Nicki continued.

"He hates women-"

"Wait, Nicki! We're not-" Ino tried to interrupt her, but failed.

"He will steal your heart, and then rip it apart before your very eyes." She held her hands out in front of Hinata's face and ripped an invisible object as if demonstrating how Naruto did it. Sakura placed a hand over Nicki's mouth and leaned forward, whispering.

"At least be a bit quieter, he might notice us!"

Hinata was bewildered by the girls' strange behavior. What is it that Hinata doesn't know, but they do? Abiding Sakura's request, Nicki leaned forward, placing her head lazily in her arms and talking with a somewhat lower voice.

"You're the only one in the whole school that doesn't know." Nicki narrowed her eyes at Hinata and watched as her face went from curious to slightly afraid. She couldn't blame her, it sounded like she'd been alienated by society.

"Where to begin… Well, there isn't a girl in this whole school that Naruto hasn't been together with. I'm pretty sure he's fucked all of them as well." Blunt as usual, Nicki took pleasure out of watching Ino's and Sakura's faces turn bright red. Little did Hinata know, it wasn't out of embarrassment, but out of frustration. Hinata's eyes widened, mixed emotions clearly swirling within her lavender depths. She was dumbfounded- had Naruto slept with **every single **girl in the school?! The thought urged a questions from her lips.

"Wh-why…?" At that, Nicki could only shrug in reply. The waiter came back, placing Shiro's and Hinata's drinks in front of them in a flashy movement. After leaving, Nicki looked at Hinata and continued her talking.

"Who knows? Most girls are so desperate for him that they don't even think of that question, but you're still "pure", so to say. As much as I hate to admit it, he really knows how to pleasure a woman. I was head over heels for him, but one day he walked in with Ino, pushed her violently against a wall and kissed her as violently as he could. I could see… how his hands just…" Nicki's voice trailed off, and she shifted her eyes to the beer she was holding. By the looks of it, none of them had gotten over him yet. Hinata knew that they would take him back in a heartbeat if they could. She got caught up on one word, though.

"P-pure..?" Hinata's voice tickled with uncertainty and innocence.

"He hasn't fuc-"Sakura cut her off with a slap on the head. Her face was burning with embarrassment from all the blunt statements Nicki had used and took over the talking instead.

"Hinata… Don't let him get his hands on you, no matter what. You have to take our word for it or you'll end up like Shiro-" She pointed at said girl who was in a completely different world, watching Naruto as he conversed with his mates. "In love and desperate."

It was an overwhelming amount to take in for Hinata, to know that Naruto had tricked not only her, but all of the girls in his school into falling for him.

"I… thought he was my hero…" Hinata voiced her previous opinion on Naruto, making the girls chuckle dryly.

"Well, sometimes your knight in shining armor is just a retard wrapped in tinfoil." Sakura whispered. Nicki broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter upon hearing Sakura's words, along with everyone else but Hinata, who just stared at her thighs in deep thought. They were obviously too drunk to discuss things further. Shiro, who was sitting two seats from her, leaned forward and tapped on Hinata's arm lightly, catching the girls attention almost immediately.

"You're competing soon. Are you nervous?" The strange change of subject caught Hinata off-guard, and it took her a moment to realize that Shiro was referring to

After that, Nicki changed the topic by complaining about her head being slapped, Hinata sat and stared at her untouched drink. The miniature star-cut pineapple attached to the edge of her glass seemed to be slipping slowly into the liquid. Deciding to eat it, she lifted it gingerly up and held it towards her mouth. Just when she was about to place the delicious morsel between her moistened lips, a person bumped into her, spilling an unknown drink all over her. It was cold and transparent, like her blouse now was. Hinata let out a small cry, but was only heard by her friends and hopefully, the person who'd bumped into her.  
Raising her eyelids barely enough to catch a glimpse of the figure.

His firm lips grew from a smirk into a dark grin as he had quite rapidly turned his head slightly to in the corner of his eye see what he had accomplished. The man whose body had barely collided with Hinata's was identified as the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto. He was ubiquitous, existing wherever she was. Her wide, fearful, yet beautiful white eyes bore into his own. Poor thing looked like she was about to have a heart attack, though he'd probably laugh if she did. Probably.  
For now, it was satisfying enough for him to step closer to her, leaning down next to her ear and whispering in an unnaturally raspy, almost sexy voice:

"I'm always watching you, so don't do anything stupid. "

He stood straight, kicking a glass shard across the floor while taking his leave.

"Nice bra, by the way!" Hinata looked down at her drenched blouse and gasped loudly. Her blouse was transparent. She quickly hugged herself tightly, holding back tears of humiliation.

"Was that…?" Hinata could only nod and whimper quietly while clenching her arms.

"He spilled water on you, how rude!" Nicki quirked her eyebrow, her eyes glued to the second drink he was holding.

"I might be wrong, but I think he has one that's exactly the same in his other hand." She said. To that, Ino gasped, almost disgusted.

"You mean he deliberately spilled on her!?" Sakura sighed and placed a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Ino, let's leave it…" If it weren't Naruto…

"Do you think he heard…?" But no one knew the answer to such a question.

Deciding that it would be better to leave, the girls said their goodbyes and walked separate ways. Since it was still quite early, Hinata was the only one to go back to campus. Sakura and Ino went to a hot spring while Nicki and Shiro headed to a different bar. It wasn't as if Shiro wanted to, but she was clearly worried about Nicki getting drunk and going home to a stranger.

Hinata pushed her hands into her jacket pockets and began her walk to the campus. Even though the stroll itself wasn't very long, Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly anxious. In all honesty, she didn't want to walk home alone. The only sound making its way to her ears was the distant singing of some old drunk men. Other than that, the town streets were pretty much abandoned. The night had only just begun, though.

"I've gotten so used to not being alone…" Hinata laughed chuckled half-heartedly to herself. After a few seconds of trying to make her own laughter entertaining, she grew quiet.

'_Naruto… He really did all that…' _Hinata thought back on what Nicki had told her before. At least, that's what she was doing until someone laughed quietly from behind her. At the same moment as she noticed this person's presence, she was already being grabbed by the arm and pulled into a smaller street. He glanced back at her, a quirky smile playing upon his lips.

"Lesson one." Was all he said.

Yet again, his words were cryptic, but Hinata reluctantly remembered **exactly **what he meant. She let out a small gasp upon the sight of the same man she'd bumped into at the bar. His long blonde hair and devious eyes could belong to none other than the man who stole her kiss.

"_I'll teach you next time, so look forward to it."_

"Wa-wait, l-let go o-of me!" He slammed her body hard against a brick wall. She intoxicated him with her constantly resisting behavior. She less she wanted him, the more he wanted her. It was a game she could not win, though, because Naruto **always **got what he wanted.

Hinata let out a cry in pain, but quickly raised her hands to push as hard as she could against his rock hard chest. She put everything she could into it, but it was too late.

Naruto snatched both of her hands away from his chest and held them above her head before closing the distance between them. His dark and slit pupils flickered from her lips, trying to decide whether he really should teach her or not. His body would grow hungrier for hers each time he saw her, and being this close was nothing short of difficult to hold back. He bit back and leaned down to her level, staring into her eyes, making sure she wasn't in a state of panic. Normally, he wouldn't care if she was, but he had no intention of repeating himself.

With a voice so deep that any normal girl would have a hard time resisting, Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear.

"You're mine." He caught her earlobe between his lips and nibbled lightly on it, his hot breath cascading into her ear, making Hinata stifle a small gasp. Naruto used his free hand to grasp the back of her neck tightly, allowing him to bring his body so close that they practically felt each other's heartbeats. Of course, Hinata's was beating wildly while Naruto's was slow and calm. This guy, he knew what he was doing.

This time, he tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips roughly against hers. All the patience he'd planned on using to teach her how to kiss was drained after hearing that one gasp. If Naruto were to place his hand on his heart and speak truthfully, he probably wouldn't have tolerated all the mistakes she would've made.

Hinata gasped under her breath, and tried to struggle against his kiss. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she didn't know how to kiss yet, because then she never would've opened her mouth.  
He pushed his tongue hungrily into her mouth, making sure to keep his firm grip on her head. She might've pulled away once before, but now it's him that decides.  
Naruto's tongue slid against every part of her mouth, tasting and claiming every part that his long tongue could get a hold of. Soon, he'd be able to do the same to the rest of her body.

To the many passerby's, it simply looked like they were two lovers kissing romantically in a quiet street. But that was only with the help of Naruto's grip on her wrists and neck. She might be moving her lower body no and then, but it more or less came across as a teasing movement. Some would temporarily stop to watch, and if Naruto wasn't so busy keeping Hinata from squirming loose of his hold, he'd already have beaten all of them senseless. It was okay if someone his age saw, but he could do well without horny old geezers. Gross.

Naruto briefly pulled away from his kiss with Hinata, allowing her to catch her breath as he called out to the drunken old bags.

"Fuck off!"

"Hell no, this is free porn!" One of them yelled out, his voice cracking twice in the process.

"How fucking nasty…" Naruto rolled up his sleeves, letting go of Hinata and threateningly approaching the soon to be dead oldies. But, they managed to stumble off before he got to them.

"How annoying." Naruto turned around and began walking back, but stopped dead in his tracks to see that Hinata was no longer where he left her. His hand balled into a fist which shook, emitting waves of wrath.

"Fucking hell."

* * *

Hinata opened the door to her dorm, panting heavily with a hand to her chest. She took her chance to escape when Naruto was distracted. She kind of wanted to thank those drunkards, but they certainly wouldn't understand why.  
She stared down at her phone while quietly pressing numbers to a certain boy's phone number. The dialing tone was heard only once before he picked up, greeting while doing so. This was her last resort, if this wouldn't work, then she'd be forever doomed.

"Good evening, Hinata-sama. What can i help you with?"

"Ni-niisan…"

* * *

Yay! This is the first time i've written a 4,000 word chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! My other chapters are merged, making it easier to read. Well, this was a pretty boring chapter, to be honest.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! I FEED ON THEM!


	7. Sorting Out Unfinished Business

**High school of disasters!**

**Chapter Seven – Sorting Out Unfished Business**

**August 8th, 2013**

**Long time no see! **

**I finally managed to finish writing out the plot. Is it safe to say that the story is about halfway done? I could put some fillers in there if you want? Let me know in the reviews, please!**

**Also, i'm sorry about the issue with some not being able to review. It seems that you can only review once per chapter, but since i merged my chapters, those who'd previously reviewed got error messages. Please send me an e-mail with your review or write your name as a "guest"! **

**I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me for taking so long to upload. I will begin writing the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Please, enjoy! Don't forget to ask your questions!**

* * *

"N-Niisan…"

"What?" Neji answered, slightly miffed by the idea of that Hinata was, in fact, still stuttering. Over the many years that they had failed to contact one another, Neji had but one expectation, which was that she'd have the ability to talk to him without stuttering. Was it too much to ask of her?

Neji hadn't talked to Hinata for five years, but his parting words to her had been "I'll always protect you". Hinata had remembered this well, and for that reason would now resort to his assistance. They may not have been in contact at all during these years of separation, but they were always connected by the heart. It may sound slightly cliché, but it was so true to the point that they could sense when the other was in trouble. Whenever Hinata would get yelled at by her father, Hiashi, Neji could always find her, no matter how far away from him she was, and protect her.

It was due to the different choices in schools that they parted. Neji chose an all-boys private school for "overly intelligent individuals" in Tokyo, while Hinata, who was not nearly as smart as Neji, still went to a private school, although not nearly as prestigious.

"Na…Na…"

"Hinata-sama…" Over the phone, Neji sat glued to his chair in front of his desk. He rubbed his temples in a slightly irritated manner and held back a groan. "It's been five years since we last talked, I hope you have something important to sa-"

"Na-Naruto…"

"Naruto?"

But right after Neji managed to finish, the sound of Hinata erupting into tears overruled his voice. The line-open signal followed shortly after, and it was only then that Neji's mind caught up to the situation. He loosened the grip of his mobile, and it slipped out of his hand, falling and hitting the floor. The sound, however, was mute to him. The beeping continued to echo through his ears, the volume gradually amplifying until he stood up, stepping on it and smashing it. Neji's eyes were wide as he stared at the wall in front of him in shock. _'Hinata-sama…Was crying…?'_ He closed his eyes gently, imagining Hinata's face before him. The smile she wore in his fantasy was replaced with sadness and tears. If there was anything Neji hated more than onion soup, it was seeing Hinata cry. "Naruto…" His eyelids sunk halfway, and he took a slow, calm breath.  
After exhaling, Neji walked over to his open school bag and pulled out white Pear branded laptop. He had some serious research to do tonight.

* * *

_**Three days later…**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly, lightening up and motivating the otherwise bored students of Konoha Gakuen. Normally, the heat would be pleasant, but because the air conditioners were still broken, almost everyone spent classes leaning out of the windows and trying to cool themselves down. There was but one gentle breeze blowing through the school occasionally, and when it came, everyone was there to feel it. The uniforms had finally been re-designed by Shiro's mother, along with the badge. In just three weeks, the whole school had become a fairly new place. Things were changing slowly, both for the better and for the worse. Naruto's grades were at the top, surprising not only the teachers, but Hinata and Sasuke as well. They were good at different things, for example, Sasuke had straight A's in English, Hinata in Math and Naruto in Psychology. Naruto and Sasuke clashed in subjects like P.E (Physical Education), but could never beat each other. Of course, Naruto's football skills were ten times better than Sasuke's while Sasuke's Aikido skills were ten times better than Naruto's, but the teacher preferred sports like Baseball and Basketball. He was obviously trying to avoid fighting between the two.

Speaking of sports.

"Aikido…Tournament?" Sasuke asked, a confused expression playing upon his face.

He rested his face in his arms while leaning on the edge of the window lazily, his hair blowing softly now and then. The uniform he wore was the new one, being a white t-shirt with a black vest and a red-blue striped tie. The wool shorts were black with two red lines going from his hips to the end of the pants. The socks were like the tie, red and blue striped with black leather shoes. It was classy, to say the least. Due to the amount of, for a lack of a better word, "poor" students at the school, the pupils were given two weeks to pay and change to the new uniform.

"Y-you didn't know…?" Hinata held back a giggle, finally understanding why Sasuke signed up for the football tournament instead of Aikido.

Belonging to a family of wealth, she'd already changed to the uniform when it was first released. She was one of the few females wearing the shortened wool skirt and elegant top piece. This of course, was very similar to the male uniform, consisting of colors black, white, red and blue. The tie for boys and ribbons for girls along with the socks were made out of pure silk and an identical pattern. Complicated stuff there.

"There a-are five types of to-tournaments. They were de-decided according to the results of the survey that the teachers took last we-week."

Naruto had yet to arrive to class, and so this was the time that Hinata and Sasuke usually took to catch up with each other. Sasuke knew that Hinata wanted to avoid fighting, and so he took a step back and agreed to follow this routine instead. Sasuke was too quick to think, and grabbed onto Hinata's shoulders, clearly excited. A smile was tugging at his lips as he asked her in an enthusiastic manner. "So, it's not too late to sign up?" Being caught slightly off-guard, her eyes widened slightly.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?" She whispered his name uncertainly, instantly throwing him back to his senses. He pulled away from her and gripped the edge of the window, leaning against it as if posing, clearly embarrassed about his actions.

'_But this is perfect, now I can get to Osaka for sure.'_

"I have something important to do." Sasuke took off at an unrealistically incredible speed, leaving an extremely confused Hinata behind. After a while, she let out a small laugh and walked over to her desk. Since there was another ten minutes left before math would begin, she found it only fit to continue the book she was reading, but when she reached into the desk, all she felt was a piece of paper of some sort. Hinata pulled it out, and was quite bewildered to find an envelope in her hand. The only words on the cover were a sloppy handwriting spelling out " to Hinata".

'_Who could have put this here…?'_ She thought, carefully opening the envelope and pulling out the letter within it. After reading the first sentence, her body froze completely in shock.

'_Dear Hinata, This is your doctor, Hatake Kakashi. By the time you read this, I'll no longer be working at this school. As I previously tried to tell you, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I know that my actions were inexcusable, but please, hear me out. I have three things to say, so read them to the end. No matter how much you want to stop, read all of it. I don't write letters about flowers and blueberry's you know. First off, not in a million years did I think that any girl would send Uzumaki to the hospital. I think he was as surprised as I was when I heard it from Mr. Asuma. You were brilliant, so please accept this compliment. Unfortunately, I believe your danger may have amplified severely. See, Naruto despises women. There is a reason for this, so please, don't hate him. He has a very dark background that only a few people are aware of. I am one of those, along with Uchiha Sasuke and two others. I'd like to tell you about it, but that would take up more than this letter. Trust me, you'll find out in time._

_Secondly, I've decided to quit this job because I've made too many enemies. I've never enjoyed harassing girls like you. My intention was to get you out of this school, not to scar you for your life. Although it does pain me that I'm not the same age I used to be, because I was quite popular back then. If you want to get revenge, then please visit my home at - in Kasumigaseki. _(**Note: Kasumigaseki is a rich district in Tokyo.)**

_Thirdly, _

_I'm sorry. _

_/Hatake Kakashi' _

"Ka-kakashi…Sensei…"

Hinata had her hand pushed hard against her nose and mouth, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Somehow, the few words written on the letter told her much more than they seemed to have the ability to. Hinata felt what Kakashi wanted to tell her, and came to realize that she'd now forgiven him for it. His acts were still extremely rash and violently carved into her memory, but reading this lessened the pain greatly.

'_Thank you…'_

* * *

Sasuke headed straight for the teacher's office where the registered students were at the moment being submitted. He straightened himself and brushed off his shorts before raising his hand and knocking on the door and after a few seconds, someone called out.

"Come in!"

The dark-eyed boy stepped in, now holding a new registration paper with his name clearly signed up for the Aikido tournament. The teachers stressed talking erupted into laughter.

"We were wondering why you wanted to play football!"

"We thought you were out of your mind!"

"An aikido pro playing football, that'd be the day!" Sasuke cast the teachers several menacing glares before slamming the paper down on the desk before them and making a dramatic exit. He personally couldn't stand it when people talk about him like they deserve to have high expectations on him. As far as he was concerned, the only one who had that privilege was himself.  
Shaking off his feelings of irritation, Sasuke reverted his mind to the tournament. His victory and ticket to Osaka was now secured, but that also means that Naruto's was, as well. It wasn't as if Sasuke was avoiding a fight with Naruto, he'd just rather compete in Aikido than football. Plus, if Hinata were to win along with Naruto, who'd be there to protect her from him?

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

'_I'm thinking way too much about Hinata.' _

He didn't take notice of it himself, but Hinata was in fact the only thing on his mind tracing all the way back to when they first met. There was something about her that made him see her in a different light than all other girls. She was quaint, and not the least bit like any of his female classmates. This was something that Sasuke had yet to discover, since his body and thoughts were ahead of him. His mind and understanding was still wondering why he was always thinking about the indigo haired sixteen year-old.

Normally, he'd be pretty fast to conclude obvious events such as this, but this was an exception considering that Sasuke had never had feelings like this before. This was all new to him.

"**Teme, **what are _you _doing here."

The question sounded more like a command, and Sasuke's ears stung upon realizing who it was that called him by that utterly nerve-wracking insult. There was only one person in the world that would dare to spit out such a venomous and suicidal word to the lordly Uchiha.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Naruto.

Sasuke made no effort to look at the assertive Naruto standing behind him. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the blonde, but Sasuke very well that his mischievous enemy had a word or two he wanted to tell him. He really wasn't up to it, though.

"That's my line." He brushed off a small layer of dirt on his pants and stretched his arms high in the air, occasionally groaning in comfort. Naruto eyebrows creased, his temper slowly draining from his body. He always lost his composure around Sasuke, clearly due to his insecurity. Sasuke made sure to act superior to everyone around him, but the blonde had a feeling that he fancied showing off to Naruto the most. It was just a feeling, nothing certain. However, it was quite clear that he made an effort to push Naruto down with his mature act. They both knew though, deep down, that they were equally childish.

"I'm just on my way to class. You're in my way."

"We're one floor higher than the math's classroom, what lesson are you planning on attending?"

"Just shut up and move!" Having lost, Naruto immediately began pushing Sasuke aside, but stopped promptly after placing his hands on the Uchiha's arm.

"You smell…" Sasuke flinched as Naruto sniffed the air audibly before speaking again. "Like Hinata."

Sasuke shuddered.

'_That name again…' _Taking Sasuke's silence as a sign of slight panic, Naruto's lips twisted into a sickly smug grin.

"Judging from your reaction, you understand that I don't appreciate it when you're around her, right?"

'_Why do I keep hearing her name?'_

"If you do so much as to lay a finger on her, I'll fucking kill you." Sasuke looked down at his chest and watched as his shirt moved accordingly to his rapid heartbeat.

"You're gonna bow your head to me now, too?"

'_Why is my heart… Pounding?' _ Naruto also took notice of Sasuke's pounding chest. He had his fingers wrapped around Sasuke's arm from previously attempting to push him.

'_Is he…' _Naruto's mind wandered, eventually coming to a very scary conclusion after putting together Sasuke's pounding heart and his grip on his arm. He shivered at the thought of it.

"Gay?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and raised his eyes to meet Naruto's.

'_Why is he looking at me in that way?' _They both thought in unison. And like mirrored images, pulled away from each other with wide eyes.

"Wh-what the fuck, Sasuke?!"

"Th-that's my line!"

"I had no idea you swung that way."

"Wh-what are you talking about…" Sasuke was now officially confused, but Naruto remained on-guard.

"Don't fuck with me! I heard your heart pounding like a clock tower bell!" The two continued arguing, never ending their boundless insults and retorts.

* * *

Hinata's eyes shifted from bathing suit to bathing cap. She was one of the five females from her school that would be competing in the swimming tournament. In just three weeks her swimming skills had gone from mediocre to outstanding. Her teacher, Anko Sensei was tough and merciless, but head taught her more than she could find words for. The first week was full of stamina training and "stop holding your nose" missions, while the second was the different types of styles, and the last was simply repeating everything.

It wasn't as if Hinata had become an unbeatable superstar, but she was somehow good enough to sign up for the tournament. It was for students of all levels, so she would certainly be matched with someone of her level. It was reassuring to think of, but she still felt like she was at a disadvantage. For what reason, she was not quite sure herself.

Hinata was thirty minutes earlier than the rest of the team, so she took her time with preparing all of her equipment. Well, her swimsuit, goggles and cap, that was. She couldn't admit it, but her mind was worrying way too much.

'_I can take a long shower and calm myself. I'm all alone, so I don't need to think about covering myself too much.' _

Being caught up in undressing and neatly folding her clothes at a fair distance from the door, Hinata failed to hear the sound of opening, closing and locking. She continued, picking up the towel she'd earlier folded on the bench next to her and walked over to the shower room, oblivious to the footsteps that carefully followed behind her. If she wouldn't have had so much on her mind, if only she would've locked the door, maybe this mysterious person with even more mysterious intentions wouldn't be stalking her. Oh well, she would regret it more than necessary later.

Hinata leaned forward, wrapping her hand around the valve and turning it slowly. Water soon sprayed out of the shower head, splashing against the tiled blue floor with ferocity. It was the only sound in the whole room, along with her and someone else's breathing.

She stepped into the shower, instantly relaxing into the heat and gentleness of the falling water. Her mind was clearing up, but it was only quick enough to take notice of the dark chuckle echoing throughout the room. In immediate response, Hinata's eyes widened and she swiveled around in shock to see a topless Naruto leaning against the wall only few meters away from her. His uniform shirt had been thrown on the floor outside in the changing room after realizing that she was headed for the showers. He was caught by pleasant surprise when he saw her undressing and walking off, since his initial plan was only to approach her fully dressed.

She threw her arms up to cover her bare chest, and turned her body to the side in order to hide the other, most important part. She could barely utter the few words that her trembling mouth formed.

"H-how…Ho-how did yo-you g-get in he-here?"

Another chuckle.

"The door was open, stupid." He pushed himself away from the wall and began approaching her with predatory moves. At this point, Hinata couldn't even talk, let alone move. Her body was frozen, even though the hot shower was covering her all over. Her fringe caused her eyes to be less visible, and her hair was sticking to the sides of her face and chest. It almost looked black when the water poured on it.

The silence reverberated throughout the room, drawing the two mortals closer together. Hinata had nowhere to run, she was caged within her shower with three walls, and the last one being Naruto. She'd lost this battle, and was about to suffer a dear price for it.

He slowly reached his hand out to cup her face and gently caress her reddened cheeks. Stepping even closer than the few inches between then, he leaned down and pressed his warm lips against her collarbone. Hinata's breathing was short and shallow, barely keeping up to her heart's needs. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp at feeling his lips trail firm kisses up to the hollow behind her ear. She hated that he could so easily have his way with her, and knew that he would eventually grow tired of her and find another girl to toy with. Even though she didn't know any of the other girls he'd done this to, she wanted to get revenge for them. The problem was, what could someone as weak as her do against someone as strong and tough as him?

A more audible gasp escaped her lips when she felt the hot sensation of Naruto's teeth teasing her earlobe. Hinata's hands unconsciously battled against him, trying to widen the proximity between their wet, almost fully naked bodies.

Naruto's hands began to travel further downward before roaming along her sides. His tough hands' texture were like sandpaper in contrast to Hinata's. He craved to feel, touch and caress her luscious skin at all places, because he wished to claim her as his very own.  
His tongue delved into her mouth while his hands feverishly stroked her skin. He was fine with just touching her like this, but because he wanted to hear her ask for more, he decided to continue far past her will.

'_You might be resisting now, but you'll learn to enjoy this.'_

He should've known by now that Hinata was different.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, trailing kisses down to Hinata's exposed breasts that he was more than pleased to see exceeding his expectations, size-wise. Displaying his appreciation, he began planting kisses upon her left breast.

Hinata's eyes widened to the point that she felt a tinge of pain, and her hands acted automatically. She used all the strength she had to push him away from her, making him take a few steps back before regaining his balance and fixating his enraged eyes on hers.

"**What the fuck did you just do?"**

In one large stride, Naruto was once again standing in front of her. Hinata grasped the half-open shampoo bottle behind her and hurled it in Naruto's direction. The only thing she gained from such a reckless act was make him even more agitated.

Now, he was pissed.

Naruto swung his arm back and slapped her across her face in one swift motion. Hinata's body hit the wall next to her and she collapsed on the floor. In all honesty, the slap hurt extremely much, but she would rather be in pain than be kissed by someone as hideous as Naruto.  
She took sharp, painful breaths, wiping away the small amount of blood that slowly seeped from her mouth. His hits were precise and hard, he certainly knew what he was doing.

"Why won't you just abide!?" He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up. Her eyes were now shut tightly and her eyebrows were creased.

'_He…Hit me….'_

"What do you, a weak, pathetic piece of shit think you could do to me, huh?" He tugged hard at her hair, wanting an answer from her. All Hinata did in response was allow the tears she didn't know she was containing fall. They poured down her cheeks like rivers and dripped down onto the floor before mixing in with the shower water and disappearing into the drain.

'_She's… Crying?' _

"I-i…"

"Be as sorry as you want, I wo-" Hinata took a deep breath and cut Naruto off abruptly.

"I **hate **you!"

"..." Naruto's reaction was not what Hinata had expected, at all. An arrogant smirk made its way onto his lips, "brightening" his mood to the point that he didn't bother replying.

He just laughed and let go of her.

Hinata fell on the floor and went into a fit of hyperventilation. She was so scared, she couldn't move a centimeter.

"See ya." Naruto turned and made his way to the door after picking up his shirt. He stopped briefly and spoke again.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." In an instant, he was in front of her again, sitting down whispering in a slightly threatening tone.

"You'd better win the tournament, I'll be watching you." Hinata was tense and shaking uncontrollably all over. He wrapped his bony fingers around her throat and lowered his mouth to suck on purposefully on her neck. When Naruto pulled away, he smirked devilishly to see a fresh mark on the spot.

"Consider it a good luck charm." He stood up, threw his now wet shirt over his shoulder and left.

Hinata let out the breath she'd been holding and once again began hyperventilating. Her mind was spinning, but she could only say and think of what Naruto told her.

**"I…Have to… win…"**

* * *

**Yeah, i know... Naruto hit her.**

**He's a bitch, yeah. I know. **

**But Hinata is okay, she's stronger than that! I promise that he won't be beating her up.**

** A slap a day keeps the doctors away, ya know?**

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. Let the Tournaments Begin!

**HSOD – Chapter 8 – Let the tournaments begin!**

Hi everyone!

I reread all of the reviews today and have now replenished my writing motivation! I noticed that there are A LOT of reviews, so thank you VERY much for listening to my request regarding it. Neji will be taking the stage, but with a tinge of carefulness. If he does his research right, he'll get the advantage.

I got a lot of angry PM's regarding the slap Naruto gave Hinata in the last chapter, and I'm sorry if it made you all angry, but I want to make sure that everyone knows he isn't all 'bark and no bite. Naruto will bite you, and he'll bite you hard.  
So like I said, I apologize if you disliked it, but it's the point. You're supposed to despise Naruto now. I think I've mentioned this before, but that's just how it is. Naruto won't be taking his slap back, it happened, and the story _will _progress. Trust me, Hinata will have her revenge.

Also, some have been on about Hinata's OOC (Out of character) line, "Kiss my ass". I was really pushing my luck when I wrote this part, and I'm still a bit insecure about it. She won't be swearing again, I promise. It's not like her, I know that. The reason for that was to get a strong "get away from me" sign to Naruto. He understands that Hinata doesn't want him at all like the other girls around him do.

Basically what it all comes down to is that I've planned all of this in order for it to work out. Leave it to me, okay? All I need you to do is read and review! Haha, I'm so annoying.

While I'm anyway being irritating, let's try to get 200 reviews now! :D  
In case you missed it**, previous reviewers** on my chapters **won't be able to leave a review** now. Therefore, I ask that you either** PM me or write a guest review.**

ANYWAY, enjoy chapter eight!

* * *

"**On your mark." **

Hinata lowered her body into a pre-diving position on the board. If she got a good start, maybe she'd pass everyone else and somehow take the lead. The girl had not planned out how she would achieve her victory, she wasn't even certain that the first place would even be hers. Although, at the moment, her mind was playing out the three words that were still causing her trembling body to shiver.

"I must win." She whispered, pulling her goggles down to her eyes with a stern expression. It was now or never, if she lost this, who knows what Naruto would do to her?

'_What…would he do to me…?' _Recalling how hard Naruto had slapped her only moments ago reminded Hinata of her now red and swollen cheek. If the punishment for not winning was something in that fashion, then Hinata could understand why he expressed himself so bluntly. It was strange, though, it almost felt as if he held back. It appeared as though he froze for an instant when his hand was in the air, but something caused him to continue.

It must be her imagination.

Reimagining the scene again forced the tears in her eyes to try to escape, but she held them back. She couldn't cry, not now.

_**"You'd better win the tournament, I'll be watching you."**_Hinata's body froze completely upon remembering what Naruto had told her in the changing rooms before leaving.

'_He's… Watching me…?' _Her eyes skimmed through the crowd, luckily not spotting any sign of Naruto. But her happiness was short-lived, as that very boy just entered together with a senior from another school. He made his way through the audience, holding a box of popcorn in one hand, while the other was holding the senior female's hand. It wasn't unusual for him to be with some other girl, but Hinata couldn't comprehend who would want to be with someone like him. Was there even the slightest possibility that that girl was in the same situation as Hinata had been? Did she too think that Naruto was a knight in shining armor?

Naruto was dressed for the football tournament, which would be starting ten minutes after the swimming tournament would be over. In other words, he'd be watching her to the very end in order to get first-hand evidence of her forced victory.

Hinata stared, wide eyed at the relaxed blonde as he casually ate his popcorn.

He wasn't lying.

He was really going to watch her.

"**And… begin!" **The commentator's spoke in unison with the starting signal.

The start signal rang in her ears, but she couldn't move a muscle. Everyone else dived into the pool, swimming off at an incredible speed, while Hinata collapsed on the board, her lips purple and trembling along with the rest of her body.

She was so scared, she couldn't think.

In return, Naruto, who was aware of that Hinata had her eyes on him, let out a small laugh.

"You'd better get swimming." He whispered, knowing that she'd understand what he was saying even though she obviously could not hear. The senior, however, looked up at him.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Oh. Anyway, is that girl hydrophobic or what? She can't even get in the pool!" The girl burst into laughter, while Naruto simply spoke in a superior demeanor.

"I think she'll win."

"Go, Hinata!" A new, familiar voice overruled all other, and looking up, Hinata was surprised to see Sakura, Nicki and Ino cheering for her. They screamed at the top of their lungs, sometimes throwing in a small "2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate?!" The commentator spoke in his microphone with an exaggerated tone.

"And why isn't Hyuuga-san swimming!?" No one seemed to care, though. Other than Sakura and her friends. Naruto's smirk was fading, and eventually replaced with a frown.

'_Why won't she swim?' _He thought to himself.

"You're funny, Naruto!" The senior he'd brought with made a move to kiss him, but was almost painfully pushed away by him. Without even looking at her, he spoke in a venomous tone only she could make out the words to.

"Get the fuck out of my sight."

It didn't take long for the shocked girl to flee the stadium. Seeing Hinata in this state had put him in a foul mood. What was the point of going to Osaka if Hinata wasn't going?

Then, his eyes widened.

Suddenly, with a light push from someone she had yet to see, Hinata was sent flying into the pool. Once she'd resurfaced, her eyes shifted immediately in shock to the person that pushed her.

"Just hurry up and go, loser. You're not gonna win if you keep standing there." Sasuke said with a forced smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had been watching for a while, but couldn't contain himself when hearing people in the audience making fun of her. Sasuke knew she could win, and did not want to watch her lose for something as stupid as fear.

'_Sasuke…Kun…' _

Hinata's shocked expression was ripped away and a beautiful smile made its way to her lips. Sasuke had never seen her smile like that, like she actually was happy. He'd made her smile, and he was suffering the side-effects when a small blush reddened his cheeks.

"J-Just go, idiot!"

She only managed a quick "mm!" and a nod before quickly making her way through the water to catch up.

"Hyuuga-san is catching up at a miraculous speed! If she keeps up like this, she might just win!"

After calming down, Sasuke's eyes drifted up to meet Naruto's. As Sasuke had calculated, Naruto glared daggers back at him.

"Teme…" Sasuke didn't need to hear Naruto to know that he'd just insulted him again. But he'd let it slip this time. He'd won, anyway. There has to be some kind of prize for losing, and Naruto's was not having to get his ass kicked by Sasuke at aikido.

'_It's on.' _They both thought in unison.

"Hyuuga-san has taken first place with the butterfly swim!"

"GO, HINATA!" Sakura shouted as loud as she could when Hinata's hand slammed against the wall of the pool, throwing her head up at the same time for a deep breath.  
Cheering erupted throughout the stadium, with the mixed sound of clapping and screaming. It was the first time that Hinata had ever won a tournament, and it was made quite obvious as she had a hand clasped over her mouth to stop herself from crying. Loud music boomed in the speakers as the commentator yelled out.

"And the winner is Hyuuga Hinata from class 2B!"

Naruto could help but frown, knowing that her gorgeous smile would soon fade. There was something inside of him that would tug at his heart strings every time Hinata's pink lips would curve upwards. He wanted to see her smile like that more often, rather than see her scared. This will was growing more and more, weakening his mind to the extent that he was now escaping from the stadium.

'_I need to get away from her for now.'_

* * *

Hinata wandered the deserted school hallway with the intention of finding the principal's office. She walked slowly, using this time to try to think of why Smith sensei would wish to have a private conversation with her in the first place. Hinata personally did not care much for Smith sensei due to his lack of interest in fixing this school and all the students within it. It may have been a rumor, but she'd heard that he'd used all the money that they received from one of the parents for personal activities. It would explain why one of the students caught him playing at one of the casinos on a late Sunday night.

'_There it is!' _Hinata spotted the double doors just a few meters from her. It was hard to miss, but she'd somehow almost made the mistake. Hinata raised her hand gingerly and knocked gently on the door. In return, she received an unmistakable "come in" and opened the doors.  
She stepped silently into the room, carefully closing the door behind her while doing so.

'_No way…' _

The room was dressed in a luxurious and exquisite interior. The floor was, in contrast to the wooden boards in the rest of the school, made out of pure stone. Ebisu, the principal was seated in an enormous chair with his back turned to her. His eyes were certainly glued to the football game currently ongoing on the large field outside. The commentator's voice was still audible to Hinata and Ebisu Sensei.

"Uzumaki-San has made yet another goal! This continues to give team Cheshire Cats a lead with 7-0!"

Hinata cleared her throat at an attempt to catch the principal's attention. He quickly turned to her, a look of irritation on his wrinkled face.

"What do you want." He said, clearly not pleased to see her. Hinata was taken aback by his bored tone, but gathered her courage to speak up.

"U-uhm… You-you wanted me… t-to... Come…" She whispered.

"Oh, did I?" Came the bored reply.

He stood up in his chair, revealing his fine black suit and fur coat. Now, Hinata wouldn't be surprised if that rumor about him being at a casino was true. Ebisu stood up and began making his way towards the door.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I'll be right back. Take a seat." Hinata did as he said and took a seat in the chair adjacent to his. Her eyes studied his desk while he slammed the door shut behind her. Hinata sighed, listening to his fading footsteps.

She had a feeling he'd be a while.

The trip to Osaka would begin on Monday next week. Hinata had received all the necessary information in preparation for her departure after the tournament was over. Being first place, she'd been given not only a ribbon and trophy, but also a new swimsuit. The whole concept was embarrassing just to think about for her. The idea was that people would be able to identify her as "the tournament winner" when she'd wear it for class or somewhere else. It said "2013 winner of South Japan High School Swimming Tournament" on the back. Hinata wouldn't wear it over her dead body.  
She only had one test left before the trip, and it was an English test.

Out of all the files on Ebisu's desk, there was a particular one that caught Hinata's attention.

**Special care Student: Uzumaki Naruto **

"Special...Care?" Hinata whispered to herself. She knew that it was strictly forbidden to step into others privacy, but seeing Naruto categorized under such a list was nothing short of difficult to look into.

But as she was reaching for the file, the door to the room reopened and Ebisu Sensei walked back in holding a thick paper. Hinata pulled her hand quickly back and watched as Ebisu sat down in his chair and held the paper out to her. The commentator's words rang out, making him pause for a second to listen.

"And Naruto scores the winning goal! The Cheshire Cats of Konoha Gakuen win with 8-0!"

"U-uhm... Sir..?" Ebisu seemed to snap back to reality, and gave her the paper.

"Congrats, you've been chosen as this school's one of three top students." Hinata smiled happily, but couldn't help but wonder…

"Who are the other two?"

"That would be… Uchiha Sasuke and…" He hesitated upon reading the third name. It was momentary, but Hinata was certain that she saw a small smile on his lips.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata nodded, her smile not faltering.

"He is quite good as psychology." She said quietly, trying to discover why Ebisu was glad to see someone like Naruto in the top three.

"I see. Well, he had quite the experience." Hinata was confused at this. What kind of experience?

"Anyway, you should get going. They're going to gather all of the winning students to talk about next week." Ebisu leaned back in his chair and took out his mobile phone as a second sign for Hinata to leave. She stood up and bowed before walking to the door, but didn't have time to grab the door as it was opened by someone on the other side.  
Naruto's eyes met briefly with hers before averting and shifting to Ebisu. He whispered while walking past her in a low tone.

"Congratulations."

Hinata averted her gaze from him and quickly made her exit. She'd managed to avoid him up until now, but why was it that the met in the principal's office? Was he going to receive the same information as she did?

Somehow, Hinata doubted it.

* * *

It was the day after all of the tournaments had been finalized; a Friday. Specifically the 5th of April, on the day of the English test. The weather was unstable, vaguely deciding between condensation and sunshine. Sometimes it would rain, sometimes there would be not even a trace of a single cloud. Right now, though, dark clouds containing despair and lightning were approaching at an unrealistic speed.

Hinata placed her pencil down and breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly glanced to the side to see how Sasuke was doing. His eyes were still on the test sheet, but he was trying to write his name in a "Times New Roman" font style. This was, of course, unknown to Hinata. To her, it looked like he was still working on the last few questions.  
Next to Sasuke was Naruto. It had caught Hinata's attention before, but she was almost certain that she'd heard the sound of him turning his paper over only fifteen minutes into the test. Looking at him now, it appeared as though he'd been done for quite a long time. His paper wasn't even on the desk anymore, meaning that while Hinata was engulfed in her own work, the teacher had already passed by and taken the test. But… That was almost thirty minutes ago. Did he really complete the whole test in that short amount of time? Hinata thought that only someone from America like Nicki would be that quick. Speaking of Nicki, she barely took a look at the paper before writing down all the answers and leaving the classroom. She only needed to be there for the tests, and was actually supposed to have taken the college exam by now, but for some unknown reason, hadn't. Maybe she wanted to enjoy the only class she was actually good at.

'_He's gifted…' _

The indigo haired female raised her hand to let the teacher know that she too, was done. It didn't take long before her sheet had been picked up and placed over Naruto's and Nicki's on Sensei's desk. After one more hour of waiting, the bell rang and all papers were collected.

"Hey Hinata, what was the answer to number thirteen?" Sakura, who was sitting behind Hinata, said hurriedly, as if still having the ability to answer it on the test.

"You mean the one about video games?" As Hinata and Sakura conversed, Shiro confronted the teacher discreetly. While everyone else was busy discussing the difficult test, Naruto was the only one to take notice of Shiro and the teacher.

"Sensei… I need to talk to you. I saw someone cheat." The teacher was quick to react and immediately led Shiro out of the room. Naruto was confused as to who this person could be and decided to make his way after them.

"The only question I'm sure I got a point for is number three." Sai was trying his best to talk to Ino.

"Oh, you mean: "Name something small"?" She replied.

"Yeah. I wrote: "Naruto's dick"." Ino stared at him for a few seconds before grabbing onto his hair and throwing him across the room.

"WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT!?" Naruto left the room, ignoring Sai's conversation with Ino.

'_No one talks about cheating in this class.' _He thought, bewildered. The whisker-marked boy leaned behind a wall in the crossing of the hallway outside of the classroom and closed his eyes to listen, but the resting of his eyes was short-lived as he heard what Shiro said next.

"Hinata. She was cheating." Shiro said bluntly.

"Are you sure?" The teacher asked, clearly as baffled as Naruto, who was holding back his anger. A false accusation coming from a stupid girl was all it was, yet the teacher talked patiently to her, most likely believing everything she said because of her mother's contributions to the school.

"She kept looking over to Uchiha-san's paper and writing down whenever he did."

"Alright, I'll talk to her."

* * *

Naruto furrowed his brows in fury. He was completely missing the fact that someone like him would normally never care about something as trivial as spurious accusations. Right now, he was following what his body and mind was telling him to do, and that was to stop this from going through. He would have to talk with Shiro somewhere private.

Time was moving fast, and the present day had already reached Sunday, the day before Osaka. As usual, the weather was absolute shit. The daily routine for a Konoha Gakuen student were most commonly composed of sleep on a day like this. It is scientifically proven that rain makes people tired, according to anyone at this school right now. April was an unpopular month when test dates and preparations were revealed. Progress talks and festival discussions were also brought up around this time. People like Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke didn't have to worry about their parents visiting for talks though, so they instead spent their free time studying or applying for school activities. After winning, Hinata had become rather popular among the boys and was cleaning her locker from both hate and love letters. If Sasuke and Naruto weren't busy doing more important things, they'd be throwing a "welcome to the club" party for her. They had brought trashcans close to their lockers just in order to throw unwanted love poems away without even as much as reading them.

It went unmentioned, but Sasuke won the tournament, of course. He had lots to talk to Hinata about, but they simply had too much to do on the day before their first trip together as a group to Osaka.

"So, why did you make that lie up?" Naruto was sitting alone with Shiro in the study room on the opposite side of her, his head resting in his open hand. He was getting good at appearing calm, but at a closer distance, it was more than easy to tell how he was really feeling at the moment.

Shiro gulped audibly. "S-so…You heard." Naruto only nodded in response, waiting for an answer to his initial question, but all he received was a few nervous glances and failed attempts at speaking. He was an impatient man, and had no intention of making Shiro an exception.

"I won't ask again." His voice grew more threatening.

"I saw her cheat! It wasn't a lie!" She clasped onto her own shirt, as if wanting to hold her heart as a way to gain confidence. Naruto snickered, and pushed his hand down on the table, trying to hold back his laughter. Shiro couldn't help but smile shyly upon seeing him amused, though she had no idea way.

Suddenly, his expression was wiped away and replaced with one of extreme annoyance. He stood up, his eyebrows creased, and grabbed onto her collar. Naruto pulled Shiro up to his level and whispered dryly.

"Why the fuck did you lie." Shiro gasped, clearly aghast. At first, she was happy that he was even talking to her, but she didn't want for him to be angry with her like this!

"I-i… I'm sorry!"

"You really enjoy testing my patience, don't you? I'll have you know, I won't be nice just because you're a pathetic little girl." Naruto spoke slowly to her, his words stinging Shiro like venom in her frantically pounding heart. She couldn't contain her feelings anymore, so she quickly decided to speak.

"I-I saw you two..!"

"Who."

"You and…" She hesitated, but continued. "Hinata."

Naruto moved back a bit.

'_She saw us? I didn't hear anyone.' _Nevertheless, Naruto was more than disturbed by Shiro's reckless actions.

"And why the **fuck **does that give you the right to spuriously accuse her of cheating?"

"I…I got jealous…" Naruto's eyes darkened instantly.

"**Jealous, you say?" **A malicious leer tainted his lips as they curved unnaturally. Shiro couldn't help but shudder as she felt his firm grip on her collar tighten.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'll take it back!" Naruto pulled her temporarily closer, then threw her violently into the table behind her. The people sitting further away stood up and did nothing to help the defenseless Shiro.  
But this time, Naruto didn't do more than that. He just picked up his bag, brushed himself off and left without another word. He knew she'd understand what to do.

'_She got what she deserved.'_

* * *

Finally, Monday! The group of 50 uniquely chosen winners of the different tournaments had gathered and were now being called out to by their mentor teachers. They were to travel on three different buses according to which school they attended. As there was still a downfall from the last three days most people had umbrellas or raincoats.

Hinata and the few from her school waited patiently for the teacher to call out their names. From what she could see, the people she recognized were Sasuke, Naruto, Rei, Yuki, Takara and Masao. She didn't know what level they'd competed on, but Takara and Masao were definitely the two winners of boxing and Kung Fu.

'_I hope this turns out well…' _Hinata thought as she seated herself next to a window. Sasuke and Naruto pushed their way past each other in the bus to get the seat next to her, effortlessly clearing out anyone else in their way. Somehow, Sasuke was the one to win, and Naruto was not pleased.

"Get out of my seat, Teme."

'_I've always wondered, but why do Sasuke-kun and Naruto seem like…friends…?' _Hinata thought, not really paying attention to the insults that the two boys were throwing at each other.

"It doesn't say your name on it, Dope."

"It doesn't need to."

"Because this seat isn't yours. It's mine." Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders in an attempt to lift him out of his seat. It was then that a very tall and grumpy looking old lady stood up. Judging by the way that she was dressed, she was most likely the bus driver.

"You two! Sit together!" She was grotesquely obese, and her pink dyed hair would be offensive to Sakura. It was because of her morbid appearance that both Sasuke and Naruto grew quiet and sat together a few meters away from Hinata. The bus driver somehow made her way through the tight space in the walkway and handed them a magnet miniature version of chess. Sasuke and Naruto could only accept the not-so gift, and they bowed their heads instead of speaking.

After an hour of driving, the sound of Naruto letting out his now tenth yell of loss was getting on most people's nerves. He was losing brutally to Sasuke's chess skills, and he hated it.

"I'm usually so good at this…"

Hinata poked her head out in the walkway and she spectated their game in silence. She couldn't help but giggle as their childishly sat together, trying to hold the chess board straight. Times like this made her forget what kind of a guy Naruto was, and even made her want to like him. She felt like Sasuke was bringing out the real him on days like this, and she even hoped to be able to do that same someday. Just then, she felt the phone in her pocket vibrate. She pulled it out and read the preview of the message. It didn't take long before her eyes grew wide and she turned the screen off.

'_**I'll kill this Naruto.**_

_**/Neji'**_

* * *

**I hope to update the next two chapters before the 20****th****, but I don't know if I can do that… I don't wanna start school… T_T**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this unromantic chapter. Sorry if it made your eyelids heavy!**


	9. Arrival and a Kiss

**HSOD – Chapter Nine – Arrival and a kiss**

Well, what do you know?  
My first real fanfic was a complete success, and I only have my readers to thank for that! Thank you so much for all your support, I couldn't have done it without you!

A lot are asking if Naruto and Hinata will have sex, and how it will be. Now, I don't wanna be a party pooper, but I don't plan on telling you the future of this story. What I can say, though, is that you don't have to worry.

I recently started school.

That's the only reason I have for not updating. I apologize sincerely, so please, don't hurt me. We have assignments and reading tasks every week and day, so my schedule consists of doing homework, sporting, and continuing this fanfic!

2 questions I've decided to answer:

**Will this be a Sasuhina?**

No. I would never write a Sasuhina fanfic. No offense to those who support Sasuhina, but I am far more into naruhina. Sasuke is, however, a good antagonist or anti-hero. He plays a good role in most of the stories considering his relation to Naruto. There may or may not be Sasuhina moments, but keep your shirts on because it's unrequited. No, this is not a spoiler because the story is a NARUHINA.

**IF they were to have sex, what kind of attitude do you plan on making them have?**

In Japan, sex is a very delicate subject to those who like to keep it simple, which is why I am suffering a sickness that causes my cheeks to turn red whenever this kind of question pops up.

I don't know why everyone is so anxious about this. Do I come across as a person that would make their most precious moment **wild and crazy?** IF they were to sleep together, I'd **certainly **make sure that they do it with swag!

For a more serious answer. I would keep them in the character that they're currently displaying. Since it's not rape, it would have to be with love. Teenagers in love are quite gentle with one another, I think. That's at least how I'd write it. It may not be Naruto's first time, but he needs to be careful with Hinata. She's more fragile and delicate than the girls that Naruto has "been with" with before. He will turn her into a little princess!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

After many hours into the bus ride, the teacher issued with Hinata's group's bus stood up, clearing his throat louder than necessary when doing so.

The teacher reminded Hinata of the new psychology teacher, Fukui Sensei, who had recently moved to Tokyo from Shizuoka. Rumors were spreading that he was a feminist, giving higher points to girls and lowering them for the boys.  
Even though Hinata didn't want to believe it, she couldn't help but wonder when Naruto was given a mere 72% on his psychology. This number was under the list of "Good" (70-79%), shocking and angering him greatly upon finding out. Sasuke, who wasn't nearly as good as Naruto at psychology, was given 65%, an "Average" score. Normally, Naruto would receive between 90-100% on his tests while Sasuke was at 89-97%. Hinata's scores, on the other hand, were raised from 87-90 to 98 and 99%. Takara, who never studied, was given 78%.

"Alright everyone. Settle down." The bus was already pretty quiet, so the teacher continued shortly.

"I'm going to call out the names of the people on this bus. I'd also like it if you raised your hand if you're **not **in your second year."

No one raised their hand.

"Like it should be, then. Well, to those who don't know, my name is Takahashi Seiji. I am a math instructor at Seihou Gakuin. You know, the private school in Osaka?"

A long moment of silence blew through the bus like a cold breeze. There was most likely not a single kid in the vehicle that had not heard of Seihou at some point in their lives. It was only of the most prestigious and expensive schools in Japan. Although being an all-boys school, it was popular even among girls who wanted to go there simply to borrow books. Either way, Seihou was well-known throughout Japan, and even though no one answered Takahashi sensei, he knew what their answers were.

'_I recognize that name…' _ The sound of the schools name seemed to awaken an unidentifiable memory within the depths of Hinata's thoughts, but she didn't need to dig further in order to remember why she knew of it.

"Uhm…" Hinata raised her hand, a slightly embarrassed expression beautifully painted across her face. Takahashi sensei looked over to her and urged her to speak.

"…Does… H-Hyuuga Neji attend th-that school…?" This time it was Sasuke's turn to reminiscence.

* * *

The room was dark, and so silent that one could hear a pin drop. The only lit up part was the scene where Sasuke and a very unfortunate high scholar stood. It had been predicted from the whole beginning, all the teams feared Sasuke and pitied the poor boy that had lost his place in the finals. His destiny was inevitable, and he knew it, yet he still tried. Sasuke gave him credit for trying, at least.

"And the winner is Uchiha Sasuke!"

Said boy walked silently off the stage, all the while hiding his victorious smile. He was not only going to Osaka, but he was also one step closer to beating his brother. It had been a long time since he got his ass beat by Itachi, but next time they'd duel… He wouldn't go down so easily.

"Next up: Hyuuga Neji from Seihou Gakuin versus Matsuoka Ryuuji from Midoriyama Gakuen!" The commentators voice was loud and clear, but Sasuke couldn't stop himself from wondering if it was really "Hyuuga" that he heard. Since it was such a rare name, he simply failed to overcome the urge to turn around and look at this "Neji" guy with the same last name as Hinata.

A tall, longhaired male with striking grey eyes calmly made his way up to the stage. His mere appearance intimidated those around him as he walked up the stairs in the most relaxed manner one could imagine. Sasuke had never heard of this strange guy, but those around seemed to know him better than the raven-haired boy himself. All the more reason for him to reconsider leaving and instead spectate this hopefully interesting match between the superior-behaving guy and some soon-to-be hospitalized amateur.

"Begin!"

As soon as the words rung out in the room, cheers barely managed to erupt before the longhaired boy made his first move and swung around in one swift movement. He grabbed onto Matsuoka Ryuuji within seconds and swung him down on his back and held him in place, completely restricting his movement. The only ones making a noise other than Hyuuga Neji and Matsukoka Ryuuji were Seihou Gakuin's team. Everyone else stared in shock at the recently occurred event, not having the ability to even speak. Even the commentator was speechless after witnessing the prodigy's flawless win.

Sasuke's hand balled into a fist as he stared at this new opponent of his, not because he'd won so easily, but because he did it all with his eyes closed.

'_This guy… He knows what he's doing…' _But the words that left Hyuuga Neji's mouth were something even more overwhelming for Uchiha to hear.

"I have someone I'm going to fight on the field trip. I will not pathetic little pests like you stand in my way." Matsuoka's face was one mixed with pain and shock, while Sasuke abruptly left the room, with a lingering darkness in his mind.

* * *

'_That name… So he really __**is **__related to Hinata…' _Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto, who had no idea what this was all about, could only watch and listen as the conversation went on.

"Oh, yeah. You're his cousin, aren't you? He's pretty popular at the school. A prodigy, he is." Naruto quirked a brow and looked at Sasuke, who showed an expression of "Oh, now I get it!".

"How gross…" He mumbled. Sasuke snapped back to reality and glared at his blonde bus companion.

"Yes…" Hinata replied timidly. It was embarrassing having a teacher compliment her cousin so fondly.

"Cool. Well, anyway." Takahashi sensei looked back at the group in whole. "Your names."

He continued, carrying out the attendance with everyone present. The only people Hinata took notice of were those in her class. Shirakawa Yuki, Souma Takara, Saitou Masao, Masahara Rei, Sasuke and Naruto. She'd seen them all before, but hearing the teacher call their names out felt somewhat disappointing. Like, why did Takara have to come with? Not that Hinata thought she'd try to bully her again, but there were plenty of other girls that would appreciate visiting Osaka more than her.

They slept the rest of the way. Sasuke was uncomfortably pushed against the wall with Naruto drooling on his chest. They hadn't planned on falling asleep together, but it just ended up that way. As soon as the bus driver threatened to make them sit behind her throughout the rest of the ride and keep her company, they'd miraculously instantly fallen into a deep slumber. Hinata was listening to music on her music device while faintly looking out the window. She was advised to take off her shoes and use the empty seat next to her to lay down, so that was exactly what she did. It _did _feel lonely not having anyone talk to her, but after a while, she'd gotten so tired that it stopped mattering. Honestly, she had a lot to think about related to Naruto and Sasuke, but with the silence and peacefulness gently caressing the atmosphere, Hinata couldn't help but also rest her eyes and slowly drift into unconsciousness.

It was around 12 am when Hinata awoke to the soft touch on her hair. Someone was stroking her hair and twirling his or her finger in her curls. Hinata wanted to open her eyes, but was almost too afraid to because of who she might see. Perhaps it was better to leave things like this, unknowing and unaware of who this person was. Life was more interesting when there were secrets and riddles enveloped its paths, so she decided to keep her eyes closed and fall back into the realm of dreams.

Just as she was on the verge of breathing a tired sigh, she felt something warm press against her cheek. It was quick, and as soon as the person pulled away, so did the hand that was so reassuringly stroking her hair. As soon as her eyes snapped open, she was overcome with emptiness.

No one was there.

Hinata sat up and peeked out into the walkway, but there was no sign of movement from anyone. Her eyes naturally rested on Naruto, who was snoring loudly into the seat in front of him. He appeared to be in a very painful position, yet he displayed no sign of hurt. He looked so careless, almost innocent in his sleep, Hinata couldn't help but wonder why he was the way he was. What made him become so cold-hearted and hateful to women?  
She would find out, in time.

She made a groundless assumption that it was Naruto who did it. Although, she refused to admit it to herself, but Hinata knew it wasn't him. His lips were different, and a lot more passionate. He'd kissed her countless times, but never so mildly. The movement had been so simple and tender, she could almost call it… **loving**. Like whoever just kissed her had feelings for her.

But who?

* * *

"Alright ya kids, have fun getting naked in the hot springs! Ahaha!"

The bus driver yelled before taking a bite out of her MacDonald's hamburger and starting up her bus. Despite being extremely blunt and inappropriate, the students had to admit that she was extremely generous, buying them whatever they wanted at MacDonald's and all. For 10 kids, that was pretty much. As soon as she'd left, the two other buses arrived. In total, they were 30 students from five different schools. Takahashi Sensei from Seihou, Odawara Sensei from K.G, Tetsuo Sensei from NIS, Mary-Anne Sensei from NIS and Asuma Sensei from Konoha were in charge of these classes. Two teachers were assigned to the first and third year in order to keep them from drinking alcohol or anything in the reckless fashion, while the second year class got only Takahashi Sensei.

Hinata stood next to Sasuke while only again taking part in the attendance calling with Takahashi sensei. She studied her surroundings a few times, trying to catch a glimpse of the other ones. None were familiar, but some seemed rather out of place. There was a guy with purple face-paint and some sort of cat-ear hood standing next to a short red-haired guy with no eyebrows. There were many other strange students that made Hinata wonder what they specialized in, but she might learn it sooner or later if they would have some group activities.

"You drooled on my shirt, you disgusting freak!" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the shin angrily, obviously because his white t-shirt was stained from Naruto's saliva.

"Don't lay next to me then, teme!" Naruto returned the kick, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey you two, shut up!" Yelled Takahashi sensei, who seemed to have a somewhat short temper. Or perhaps he'd woken up on the wrong side of the seat.

"Anyway, let's go check in."

The area was quite beautiful, to say the least. It was humid, so all of the people that thought a jacket would be fit for a day like this were now dragging their jackets tiredly behind themselves. In fact, the only ones that weren't doing this was Naruto and Sasuke. They both wore white t-shirts with different colored shorts. Of course, they'd already argued about copying one another on the bus, but ever since the bus driver said she'd give them a kiss if they didn't keep their voices down, none of them had even batted an eye. They got along amazingly well, even if it didn't seem like it in the beginning.

At a distance stood four third-year students in a gathered spot. Two of these were the ones previously seen by Hinata. Gaara and Kankuro were their names, and they belonged to K. Gakuen. The two other boys had barely been seen even by those on their bus due to their isolation at the very back. One's name was Matsumoto Toushi, and he, together with the second guy, Hyuuga Neji, was a student from Seihou Gakuen.

Of course, this all seemed insignificant at this time, but their conversation would soon become reality once they'd finish planning out their mission and only purpose to attend this field trip.

"You all saw him, right." Neji talked silently, as though not to catch anyone else's attention. All guys nodded their heads.

"Good. That's the guy we're going after tomorrow."

* * *

"Are you kidding?!" Takahashi slammed his fists down on the reception desk table in protestation to what the woman had just said.

"I-I'm so sorry… We only have that many rooms…"

"We're 5 girls and 6 guys, how hard could it be to just organize five rooms? What about the remaining girl?"

"… I'm so sorry…" Takahashi looked down at Hinata with a sour expression. The four other girls already had their roommates, and didn't want to share under any circumstances.

"Well sensei, we're leaving!" The girls grabbed their bags and scurried off to their rooms, not giving Takahashi even a chance to stop them.

"Uhm… We have a room with three beds…" The girl receptionist spoke uncertainly, and as soon as seeing Takahashi's face brighten, quickly spoke.

"B-but it's an all-boys room… And there is a private bath…" He transformed into a devil and yelled at her like she was the most stupid woman in the world.

"You want my male students to be sleeping with a girl!? What happens if she gets pregnant, huh!?" Seeing that the girl couldn't take his anger much longer and was about to fall apart, Hinata felt obliged to step in.

"P-please, sensei…" Hearing a pupil speak to him like that brought him back to his senses and he sighed audibly.

"Well, there's no helping it. I'll share a room with Hyu-"Both Naruto and Sasuke spoke in unison, clearly disappointed.

"Then am I supposed to sleep with this idiot-"Upon realizing that they said the same thing, they both shut up and instead turned to glare at each other. Takahashi merely sighed.

"Ugh.. There are probably other ways to work around this, but I really don't manage. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, you will share the three bed room."

Even though Naruto and Sasuke nodded as professionally as they could, Takahashi grabbed both of their collars and whispered with a voice of pure killing intent.

"If you make her pregnant… Let's just say that the bus driver's hamburger meat will not be made from cow. Have I made myself clear?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded again, their face blue from the grotesque image running through their spinning heads. Unfortunately, Hinata had not much of a saying in the matter. Since Takahashi sensei was tired from the long trip, he didn't stay much longer to discuss. Things would be sorted out tomorrow, hopefully. Until then, it was her, Sasuke and Naruto in one hotel room.

'_I-I don't know if I'm ready for this…' _Hinata thought quietly. Naruto was quick to throw his arm around her shoulders as if to reassure her that he was going to take good care of her, but somehow, it felt like he was doing the exact opposite. He probably knew it, too.

"Three beds are unnecessary. Hinata and I will share one while Sasuke sleeps in the bathtub. Drown while you're are it."

Sasuke snatched Hinata away from Naruto and held her close to his chest. It all went so fast, she didn't have much of any time to react. She could even feel his beating heart as he spoke back.

"Don't even think about it."

"Let go of her, teme!" Sasuke let go, not because Naruto told him to, but because his heartbeat was quickening, and he was embarrassed that she might feel it. He make a rapid decision to change the topic.

"Did you see they bridge on the way here?" Naruto's eyes shifted momentarily. However, his voice didn't falter once he replied.

"No, why." His tone turned cold. It was almost as if he'd associated the bridge with something else, because as soon as Sasuke said it, his whole body seemed to tense. It may have been Hinata overthinking it, but there was a slight chance that Naruto was afraid of bridges. She didn't dare mention it, though, as it may be a delicate subject. Sasuke didn't dwell on it, either.

"I don't know, It gave me chills. I think it's the same bridge that Kurenai Sensei drove off." Hinata jumped into the conversation before Sasuke could continue.

"Kurenai Sensei…?"

"Oh right, you don't know her. She's our former music teacher."

The conversation continued until they got to their room. Little did they know, it was a deluxe suite on the fifth floor (out of five floors). There were three single beds, a balcony, a bathroom with a bathtub and a shower and a small kitchen. What caught the three teenagers' attention the most was the indoor hot spring. Their very own bath that they could use whenever they wanted to!

"I-isn't this a bi-bit too expensive for the sc-school…?" Hinata was happy, but tried to think rationally when Sasuke and Naruto couldn't. None of them replied, and instead made their way to the balcony to look at the view.  
The sun was already setting, and since Takahashi sensei was too tired for and activities, they were free to do whatever they wanted. It was a relaxing vacation for the hardworking honor students. Perhaps the teachers had planned this suite for them as a prize for being the three best? It sounded nice, but Hinata couldn't help but wonder if they got the same room as a result to the low budget. Anyhow, she was grateful for the gift, and planned on accepting it gracefully.

* * *

It was pitch black outside, with only the sound of occasionally hooting owls echoing in the midnight. The white curtains fluttered with the wind as the strong rain pushed on the glass doors to the balcony. This had been going on ever since ten o'clock, but it wasn't until now that the doors gave in and slammed open, allowing the grieving sky to enter and spread its cursed existence throughout the room.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she sat up immediately after hearing the loud sound from the rain. The room grew cold as a fierce wind blew against her. Other than her, Naruto had also woken up. He stood up and made his way towards the two doors. Upon noticing that Hinata still hadn't moved a muscle, he turned slightly to look at her in the corner of his eyes and said:

"Come on."

She wasted no time in getting up and helping Naruto close the double doors. The floor was already soaked in water due to the heavy condensation, but even though their feet slipped each time they pushed against, the two of them still managed to complete their task. As Hinata sidestepped and was about to turn around, she felt a sharp pain course through her foot, and she immediately looked down to see what had happened. Some of glass that had shattered and was now imbedded in her left foot.

"…You okay?" Naruto's hair was resting in front of his eyes, making it difficult to see his expression. Not that Hinata cared much about it, and he _was _quite expressive in his tone, but it felt rather strange not seeing his face. Even though it was dark, she was sure that he at least caught a glimpse of her pained expression.

"I-I stepped on some glass…" Naruto kneeled down on the floor and carefully wrapped his cold fingers around her ankle. She felt him pull a bit, and helped by lifting her foot in his direction. It was hard not to blush, having him so silently inspect her foot.

'_He's different…Could he possibly be… actually… worried?' _

"Can you walk?" He whispered.

Hinata was caught by surprise to hear him talk to her while she was having such thoughts, she couldn't hide her blush and could only hope that he didn't witness as her cheeks darkened into a crimson color. She managed a nod and he motioned for her to come to the bathroom with him. As soon as they walked in, he closed the door, locked it and turned the lights on.

"It's not like Sasuke's gonna wake up, but just in case."

'_I feel bad for saying that I hate him…' _He began to treat her wound, being wary not to touch her anywhere else than he needed to.

'_Why is it that I can't bring myself to do anything? Am I losing my footing here?  
She's not different from any of the other girls, so why can't I treat her like I do to everyone else?' _

They were both oblivious to each other's thoughts, and remained silent as he wrapped a bandage around her injury.

'_Her feet… They're so beautiful.'_ Naruto's hand traced along each of her toes, gently stroking her skin and feeling its smoothness.

"Is there any part of you that isn't smooth?" He said, still whispering as if it was taboo to speak. He reached to turn off the lights, but hesitated when he saw the bewildered expression that Hinata held. She didn't look frightened nor surprised. Perhaps it was due to her tiredness that she didn't make any effort to stop him, but she kept the same expression she had when he was so kind as to treat her wound.

**I've never liked the rain.**

He placed both hands on her thighs and raised himself from the floor, leaning over Hinata's smaller form with his glowing eyes boring into hers. He couldn't help but wonder if lips were made for anything other than this.  
She was chained to him, and could no longer even hope to look away. Azure eyes were a rare sight, almost so rare that you'd think the person with it was more unique than most. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto wasn't what he made himself to be.

**It brings back memories. **

His breath cascaded upon her relaxed face. As he lowered himself even more, his hand swiftly switched of the bright light, illuminating the room with the moonshine. Eventually, all sounds disappeared, muted, and all that was left was the soft echo of their pounding hearts. This time, Naruto's heart was the one beating faster.

**Painful memories.**

And then they shared their first, genuine kiss.

**Please, don't let me remember.**

* * *

The chapter is finished.

Next up will be Neji's attack!

"Neji's plan begins to take action! Why the bridge?"

I'll begins writing this as soon as I can, because the next chapter will be the climax!

I've been growing a beard lately, it tastes like sugarcane.


	10. Naruto's Secret

**Naruto's Secret**

Happy easter, everyone! I want to be quick with releasing this chapter, since it's the climax.

** Q&A **

**Is lee going to be a part of Neji's gang?**

No. Lee has no part in this. I left him out completely.

**Do you have a mustache? **

Yes. A curly one.

Weird questions like this one are always welcomed! I know I make lots of mistakes in my stories, and I'm so sorry about it! I sometimes reread my stories and facedesk (slam my face into my desk) because of the amount of inaccurate statements I make. Also, the lyrics in this chapter that my friend suggested putting in belong to **Adele's "Skyfall**". Check it!

Once again, I'm very disappointed that some people seem to think that I would make Naruto and Hinata's "first time" really messed up. Now, I'm not completely boring about it, but I would NEVER write anything crazy like a lot of authors seem to do. (No offense, but I hate those kinds of stories.) If I could have it my way, I would just make them not say anything to each other because it intensifies the awkwardness…

My friend has helped me with this chapter! I owe him my life! He's EXTREMELY talented, so you'll be able to tell what he has written.

Anyway, I'm sure as you're as excited as I am for this chapter just by reading the title! What is Naruto's secret?! Find out now!

* * *

Thunder. And lots of it.

It was loud enough to evoke thoughts within Hinata's mind regarding going deaf. She wished that her thoughts would be clouded with Sasuke's progress in the forest of death, but instead, Hinata was thinking about where Naruto had gone to.  
It may have been a dream, but she was almost certain that she'd heard the door to their hotel room open and close at 5 a.m. She managed to get two hours of sleep after last night, but they were hardly something to brag about. Her sleeping app told her that she was 90% awake throughout her slumber. It was at 70% a few years ago when someone tried to break in and kidnap her. Although it felt lame to sleep less after someone kissed her, than when someone tried to kidnap her, Hinata felt that it was logical. She felt safer in her own house than she did here. Normally, there would be guards surrounding her mansion, but that night was an exception. It also turned out that the attempted kidnapping was a joke that her older male cousin had pulled of as revenge for not Neji calling him an idiot.

As long as there was rain, there would be no activities, so Hinata decided to visit the hot springs by herself, hopefully not having to meet any of her strange classmates there. It was already embarrassing enough having to be naked. She lowered herself into the bath and released a long sigh at the wonderful sensation of steam and heat caressing her bear skin. Her content, however, was short-lived as two of her classmates entered the area during a conversation that Hinata didn't really want to have to join in on.

"Naruto is SO hot!" Masahara Rei, the slightly overweight girl who was the winner of the shotput tournament began.

"I know right, he's so mysterious!" Shirakawa Yuki, the winner of the gymnastics tournament agreed enthusiastically.

'"_**-Well, there isn't a girl in this whole school that Naruto hasn't been together with. I'm pretty sure he's fucked all of them as well."'**_ Hinata remembered Nicki's harsh words and secretly wondered if Yuki and Rei fit into the description. The two high-school students entered the bath and sat on the opposite side of her, endlessly discussing everything related to Naruto.

'_I should leave…'_ Just as Hinata finished thinking, Yuki's voice spoke up, clearly directed at Hinata.

"Don't you agree?"

"…" Hinata bowed her head, inwardly panicking and trying to find words to utter as an answer. She ended up remaining silent, almost as if ignoring them completely.

"Don't talk to her, Yuki. I heard she cheated on the English test."

"What?! That's so low!"

'_What?'_ At that, Hinata looked up at Rei with an expression mingled with shock and confusion. She didn't cheat!

"Th-that's…Wrong…" Her words were nowhere near as convincing as they sounded in her head. It didn't even sound like she cared what they thought, even though she did. It was an incorrect statement, and she wanted to dispel the rumor that had apparently started.

"You even got Naruto to beat up Shiro for telling the teacher about it."

Hinata couldn't understand what was going on at all. No pieces hung together.

'_Shiro told the teacher that I cheated…? But… Why…' _

"How disgusting!"

She felt her heart grow heavy at the thought of it. Never had she thought that Shiro would tell the teacher something false like that. Of course, it might all be a lie that the bullies were making up in order to get revenge on her. Right now though, she didn't feel like discussing something she had no idea about. First, Hinata was going to return to her hotel room and call Shiro to sort everything out.

"I-I need to g-go somewhere…" She stood up and abruptly left, leaving Yuki and Rei behind.

'_My life is just… __**Falling apart…**_**'** After hurriedly and sloppily changing, Hinata ran out of the hot spring area, not thinking of where she was going to end up. She bowed her head while running and shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts coursing through her mind like the blood in her veins.

An unfortunate person who stood browsing something in the souvenir shop was run into by her. She crashed headfirst into his chest, almost falling back when feeling the force. The man gripped onto her arm and halted her unbalanced stepping, causing her attention to shift to him. Sasuke looked just as confused as her when their eyes met, but he quickly remembered what he was holding and quickly hid it behind his back. If not for her mixed emotions, she would have paid more attention to the small blush childishly slapped onto his pale cheeks.

"What are you doing?" He asked, clearly trying to guide her attention away from possibly wandering towards the foreign object behind his back.

"I-i…" Hinata began, but couldn't seem to continue her sentence as tears brimmed in her eyes.

'_I'm so glad… Sasuke-kun is here…'_

She felt better just by being in his presence. She felt safe knowing that he'd stand up for her and help her sort all the rumors out.

"I guess it's not a good idea to talk here, come with me." He began to walk, but remembered that he was holding something and split his thoughts in half. It was now that Hinata noticed it.

"Wh-who is… th-that for…?" Sasuke eyes seemed to widen for a mere second as he ransacked his head for a somewhat believable excuse to make.

"I-it's for that bus driver! I'm definitely not getting this for you. Idiot." Sasuke hit her lightly on the head and turned away to hide his tomato red face, obviously to anyone other than Hinata that he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

'_Why am I getting so flustered?!' _

"O-oh…" Hinata was clearly not very convinced.

"By the way, I met your cousin on my way back from the training camp." Hinata's ears perked upon hearing Sasuke mention Neji, but then she quickly remembered the text he'd sent to her before departing to Osaka and panicked lightly.

"What was he… Doing…?" Her voice shook.

"Hmm, it looked like he was planning an attack or something on the bridge. Is he in a gang?"

"!" Hinata gasped and looked rapidly up at Sasuke with eyes frantically wide.

"I-I have to go! Please, take this!"

"What?" She threw her towel at Sasuke and sprinted out of the shop as fast as she could, isolating a very bewildered Sasuke with a towel on his head.

He drew a breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Hinata.

"Hinata…"

He passes streetlight after streetlight. The potent pockets of illumination scar. They are electronic noise that interrupt his natural, acoustic existence. He can count the beats until his equilibrium is rudely unbalanced.

One. Two. Three. Fou-

He notices he doesn't care. If he did, would he be wading through all this water? It's underneath him, he's covered in it, and more keeps pelting his being from... somewhere.

Most people would probably have joined in with the water in this situation, but not him. No, he was used to this. It comes in waves, it's been around since as long as he can remember. When everyone else was assigned mentors, he was sitting on a swing in an abandoned playground in plain sight.

No one pushed him, no one pointed at him, no one looked at him.

Things got better he supposed. Then they got worse, as they always did. He wonders if things had stayed bad, would the good things hurt as much? Could the loneliness have eventually turned into contentment rather than emptiness? Part of him coldly fancies the theory having some merit, while another part of him screams and claws at him for being such a self-pitying coward. Another part is himself. Alone, currently indifferent. He waits for the water to wash away this thing. Maybe the voices will drown along with it. He leans on the railing, the cold steel even colder. It sinks into his arms, liquid teeth sinking into him and solidifying inside his flesh. It chases away the thinking slightly. A small mercy. He closes his vision, only feeling the teeth in his skin and the rare sound of sky meeting ocean. It encompasses the blackness and he is, in a way, at peace. A peace, which is cruelly taken from him.

He hears more, the electronic is invading the acoustic once more. It is more intrusive this time.

There are four.

He hopes they will pay no attention to the sad, lonely thing on the bridge.

But they do. They are all around his age, one of them has short, red hair and strangely, no eyebrows. On a better day, he would've had a great laugh at this, but today was a day steadily deteriorating, for then he sees his eyes. They are cold, not at all unlike the calmly enraged body of water behind him. Not only in appearance either. The second one has purple on his face, the rain hasn't erased the wicked-looking spider on his cheek or the dragon cresting around his brow. He is compensating for his dull, brown hair. He's also hoping they'll pay less attention to his weight. It doesn't work here. Man number three is the only one reasonably dressed. He's wearing a long raincoat, worn and tattered in the tails, he's got pretty-boy hair, obviously not used to socializing with the hoodlums standing alongside him. His gaze and expression are civil, yet also carry the worst of humanity with them. Probably a future politician. One of the worst.

"Hey there, Naruto."

The fourth, he recognizes. The eyes on this one are blank. His body is poised angrily. He is the only one with the headband. The long hair is messily plastered to his head, like a child wielding a glue-stick for the first time. He raises his hand and motions for the three to attack.

Obvious.

Unsurprising.

Purple-face charges stupidly, Naruto easily sidesteps him, grabs hold of his neck and disconnects the large body from the ground. He flies noisily into a pile of clutter. He won't get up for at least twenty seconds.

Good.

No-eyebrows is already in his face, his hand-to-hand skills are decent enough, but not good enough. He looks angry, but the lack of eyebrows makes it a little harder to see. A diversionary technique opens up a highway for a fist to the solar plexus of the hoodlum. He crumples like laundry.

Pretty boy's turn.

How does a politician fight a fighter? He makes a run for Naruto. At the last possible moment, he sidesteps but leaves the tattered raincoat behind, it blinds him as he feels his right leg pierced by something foreign. Deception. He should have known. He feels his life essence dribble and creep down his leg, mixing with the sky's essence. The black raincoat smells musky and artificial, he angrily throws it off before realizing that his twenty seconds are up. Purple Face makes a second attempt and crushing the smaller fighter. In a fit of animalistic creativity, Naruto scoops up a palm of the liquid coming out of his leg and flings it into Purple Face's eyes, the snarl on his face accentuating the whiskers on his cheeks, topped off with a focused Kiai, mimicking that of the never-changing pure animal ever present in his veins. He avoids being trampled, but still takes a blow from the passing stampede. He staggers, disoriented, he doesn't notice No-Eyebrows' leg heading towards his wound.

"Ah!"

The pain feels inflammatory, the endless water doing nothing to sate it. Pretty boy knees the downed opponent, Naruto uses the momentum to propel himself upwards, lifting himself on the pain and the leg of Pretty Boy. He feels the teeth in his back, the pure energy of shock stemming from the chill of the iron dulling the pain slightly. The railing is too close. The three thugs stand close, but not too close.

Neji steps fourth. The slight smirk on his face makes his dead eyes seem that much more cursed. "I don't appreciate you meddling with the private affairs of my cousin." Of course it was about Hinata.

He hears sandals slapping against the wet concrete, splashing like mortar shells. All of them look at the newcomer. Of all the possible variables, why did she have to show up now? Her entire body heaves from lack of breath, as she looks on in pure horror at the scene in front of her. Her mouth is open for air, but she interrupts herself to scream in bewilderment. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The look of desperation on her face, one could imagine she saw the world being swallowed up, becoming nothing. She froze, barely breathing, waiting for an answer. The thugs were indifferent. Neji was silent for a moment, before uttering a dry laugh that no amount of water could ever moisten.

"You're not scared of him getting wet, are you?"

"What d-do you…"

A sick grin is slashed unto his face, spreading like an infection. Neji quickly walks forward. He pushes.

"This idiot is hydrophobic."

_**-This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again- ¨**_

"You…" Her eyes opened wide as soon as the words left Neji's mouth, and without any hesitation threw her shoes off and dived into the ocean.

Naruto only registers the unfathomable amount of black water walled up in front of him, before he feels the teeth solidifying again. Everywhere. It hurts. It dulls the pain. It dulls everything.

_**-For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue, I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen- **_

He can't see, can't see his hands in front of him. His wound is greedily sucked upon, the frigid substance draining him quicker and quicker. He can't feel it, but he can see her swimming towards him. That's probably a bad sign. He reaches out with the last of his energy, their fingertips meet each other through the wet, black veil. He thinks to himself:

'_Yes, this is good.' _

'_**A good death.'**_

He felt like he was going to throw up, but only water was expelled from his mouth. Once his eyes inevitably opened, his blurry vision barely allows him to make out the figure leaning over him. It hurt to talk, but words tugged on him constantly and forced him to speak and ask the question that he could die for an answer to. "I th-thought…yo-you…h-ha…" "You s-shouldn't talk…" He took a deep breath and instead of listening to her, placed his wet hand on her equally wet neck and pulled her weakly closer to him so he could whisper.

"I thought…you…h-hated..me…" Hinata's eyebrows furrowed upon listening to what he had to say. She sat up, making him easily release his grip on her neck.

"This has nothing to do with hate…!"

His eyes widened.

'_Nothing to do with hate…?' _

"You could've died!" Naruto couldn't comprehend what Hinata was saying, it made absolutely no sense to him. Everything she said was gibberish.

"I… I'm so sorry…"

Her contorted face softened, but then tensed again as she desperately tried to hold back the tears trying to escape.

'_She's crying now…?' _

Naruto watched in silence as Hinata began to weep.

"It's m-my fault… That this happened… I was the one… Who told my cousin…"

"No… it's okay, I-I… deserved it.." He whispered, his voice mingling with feebleness and uncertainty.

'_**Is there even the slightest chance'**_

The rain continued to pour down as the two lay in the soaked sand by the water. Silence lingered in the air and latched onto their souls, restricting their words down to simple mumbles. Somehow, Naruto managed to break past the thick barrier of quietness and cleared his throat before talking.

'**Could it possibly be that…'**

"You saved me…"

"O-of course… I could never… Just.." Knowing what her sentence was leading up to, Naruto interrupted her.

"I never thought I'd enter the water again…" Naruto's face twisted, his mind painfully trying to make him reminiscence something at the back of his memory. He refused to, however. He would never, _ever _think about it again.

'**There is someone who would cry…' **

"Naruto… I-I've thought a-about this… before.. B-but.." She sounded hesitant, but Naruto was glad that she spoke when he was at a loss for what to say, so he urged her on.

"Go on."

"Well, i-I was wondering… What was your past like…?"

His head shot up in an instant. Did she know? Who told her? Was it Kakashi, or perhaps even Sasuke? No, she looked too uncertain and uncomfortable. Then, had she picked up on his strange behavior? That would be impossible! No girl has ever questioned his past, or even thought about his life at all!

He couldn't reply, so he instead simply sat up and looked out at the water with a solemn look on his face.

Why was it that his chest burned in pain even though there was no visible injury?

'**Even for me?'**

"Hinata." She looked up, her eyes full of hope and desperation.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Alright kids! Time for a jog around Sumiyoshi park!" The teacher, Mary-Anne was at high spirits on the first sunny day during the prize trip to Osaka, while pretty much all of the other students were rubbing their eyes tiredly and squinting like they'd never seen the light before.

It was still quite slippery and flooded due to the amount of heavy rain that had fallen for the past weeks, but the teachers had insisted on completing at least one activity before they return back to school. It was a stupid idea, really, and they could've done much more fun things inside of the hotel, but since no one dared to protest against Mary-Anne, this was just how it turned out.

"Sensei, I didn't bring shoes… I'm gonna go sit."  
A lazy girl from the third year in Hinata's school mumbled as she began walking towards a bench with a glossy iPhone in her hand. After people had observed and learned, half of the crowd did the exact same thing without any of the teachers caring. Hinata was used to this ludicrously laid-back system by now, so it barely grazed her.

'_I hope it won't rain today too…' _Hinata sighed and looked up at the darkening sky.

'_Naruto hasn't talked to me since that time… And Neji went home…' _She put her hair up and secured her ponytail before barely kneeling to tie her shoelaces. Either way, she would be running this whole lap without faults. It could help her set her mind straight.

"Ready, set, **go**!" The few students left on the starting line began to run. Most were quite good and kept an even speed, but the two ones that were already crossing the 200 meter away turn were, of course, Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata didn't even try to catch up, and instead jogged at a relaxing pace.

Little did she know, Naruto was doing the exact same thing, all the while racing Sasuke. And what none of these three didn't know, was that they were all thinking about each other.

'_Maybe I should ask her out.' _Sasuke had finally come to terms with his feelings. He knew that, by putting together Hinata and his racing heart, he would end up with love. It was hard to accept, but also quite understandable. Not that he'd ever imagined himself falling for a girl like her, but that was just the way it was.

'_What the hell is wrong with me… I just can't seem to stop thinking about her.' _Naruto's hand unintentionally clenched into a fist, his nails nearly digging into his skin. It disturbed him that she acted like she knew everything about him, but not to the point that he wanted to push her away for it. In fact, sometime he just felt like hugging her. She was just so fragile and harmless.

'_Why is Naruto this way…?' _Hinata still couldn't put together all the loose pieces of the puzzle spread out in front of her. Nothing made sense. Even though she should've been worrying about herself and the rumors that were patiently waiting to be heard by her back at Konoha Gakuen, she couldn't gain the focus and energy to rip herself away from the issue troubling her the most at the moment.

It took a couple of hours, but they reached their goal safely and soundly. The natural winners, Sasuke and Naruto were given a free full-course dinner at the hotel restaurant, but gave the coupons to the teachers instead due to their tiredness. As soon as they got back, they both collapsed on their beds, exhausted from not only sprinting for 7 km in 35 minutes, and from setting their heads on fire from all the conclusion-less thinking.

* * *

It was the last night they would be spending in Osaka, and most of the students were asleep by this time. Like the first night, the weather was berserk, clawing at the windows and trying to break in through the balcony doors. The wind's strong blow against foreign objects made a light whistling sound, like it was trying to attract someone attention in order to make them open the doors out of curiosity only to be thrown into the hurricane and eaten alive by the phenomenon.

Hinata twisted and turned in her sleep, occasionally mumbling inaudible words that barely made their way to Naruto's ears. He sat up, staring out at the balcony doors and secretly begging on his knees that they wouldn't open. For an instant, his mind flickered and a flashback reminded him of a traumatic event in his childhood years.

* * *

"_**Open the door, you fucking piece of shit!" The fist pounded against the door constantly as the loud feminine voice passed through the block of wood and into a seven year-old's room. **_

"_**Open the door, I say!" The seven year-old boy hid under his blankets and prayed silently that the door wouldn't open ever again, even though he deep down, knew they eventually would. **_

_**They always did.**_

* * *

"How gross." Naruto's lips twisted into a smirk as he continued to watch as the wind pushed and tore at the balcony door while howling loudly into the room.

It was just like back then.

Only now, he wasn't alone.

His eyes drifted over to Sasuke. Although he had a hard time admitting it, Sasuke was his friend. Naruto had known Sasuke his whole life, and even though they seemed to hate each other, they were actually great pals.

Then his eyes shifted over to Hinata.

What was she?

A friend?

No.

Something beat inside of his chest. The beating increased by the second until he could feel it pound rapidly, almost to the point where it hurt. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask himself, but no matter how many times he thought it over, Naruto couldn't answer any of them.

* * *

Next chapter: Naruto's past is revealed! What is it that makes him hate women so much?!

What do YOU think?

(actually, don't answer that, i'll just cry because my story is so predictable)

;)


End file.
